Another Chance
by CFlowie
Summary: She wants the world to be right again, yet no matter what she did it told her there was no way to fix everything in life- but even the most hopeless fool has an impossible wish no matter how small it seems, even if her life would no longer be the same as it was. (Honkai Back In Time AU. Kiana centered with others. Rated M to be safe.)
1. A New Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**There isn't any OC here, so if you were looking for that.. Sorry.**

**Could this even be considered an AU? Maybe a little..**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**A New Time**

* * *

The memories were just simply flying by. She was facing images of her life.

It was a nightmare for her. She was in a burning field.

The trees around her was on fire, and it felt like a place left devastated after a battle. The familiar place she used to call home had already turned to ashes. It was strange, she expected the flames around to burn her, yet not even the heat had dared to touch her.

This never felt right, being the only one who was unharmed and seeming to be the only one alive here in this burning wasteland.

Ever since she survived and lived, she had no choice but to move on. However, her legs refused to move and she just stayed still on the ground. Even if it was dangerous, even if it could take her life away, her body never once left where she lifelessly sat.

The man walking towards her was the reason. Was it fear or confusion she felt at that moment?

He knelt down and embraced her, yet she could not feel anything. She refused to hear the very words from him again, else she would break at that moment.

It was already a wonder she was alive. She couldn't expect herself to be saved anymore. If she wasn't able to escape this, she could not escape even the depths of hell. Even a child knows that.. Even she knew that.

At that moment, she collapsed. Not even realizing the man beside her was long gone.

She could never confirmed if it was because she ran out of oxygen, or she had nothing else to give.

Her back laid against the ground, her vision faces the burning trees and what was left of its wood as the smoke rises up to the dark sky.

It hurts, it was painful. She even thought it would have benefited the world and put her at ease if she just disappeared.

She lost many things and she stared at the sky, hoping that what was once lost to her could come back.

That was what she last thought to herself in that last moment.

After that, she faded away from the burning trees, even the sky was gone. All she saw was the void itself.

..Until someone came to her vision and was looking down at her.

That person must have been looking for her. She doesn't recognise the face, but it had seemed so familiar.

A figure of a girl, her silver hair shaping a beautiful portrait. Those golden eyes of hers that seemed cold and full of regret like her own. Yet, she was smiling, she had never seen someone like her with such a happy look.

..No, there was a few, that she remembered.. Until her heart sank upon knowing what she has done to them. The promises she had broken, the lives she had taken.

It reminded her of someone else she bitterly thought of, yet there were the differences. It wasn't _her._

Even in her own dying and broken soul, the girl before her was glad and thankful for something..

She wasn't sure why, but there was a faint feeling of _relief_.

* * *

_Would I ever forget the first time we met face to face?_

It was the same place. Over a field of snow, where the former battlefield slowly heal its wounds. A dot of light weakly glimmered through the dark sky.

The dot slowly got brighter, until it glowed. The anomaly in the sky turned bigger and formed a shape, a symbol.

Once it was formed, it radiantly glowed a light of gold and white. Rays of light poured down on the ruins. A figure slowly emerged from the sky and floated down.

Not the size of a giant, or a planet, but of a girl.

The rays reflected off her hair, a golden halo on top of it. Her hair flowed freely down as it moved gently against the wind, which had apparently died down to this visitor. The image created of her at that moment spoke gentle and holy, but in reality, it was never the case.

She flew down to the level of the ground, floating in the air as she faces the one she wanted to see. It was only as she confirmed herself her feet firmly plants on the ground.

There were burnt pieces of wood, laid broken off the walls and some on the ground. Identifying as what was last used to be a cabin in the burnt forest.

She paid it no mind, as her attention was on something, or someone else.

Stepping forward as the snow crunches against her feet, she approaches the ruins. It was not the same as last time, she knew.

The young woman before her was staring at a piece of paper that seemed to be torn off from something. Her hair was now freely down to her waist, a coat of black lined with white and orange, gloved hands of white by her side and firmly gripping the note.

It was when she turned around she saw her eyes, a color of gentle azure blue that contrasted with her other, a pure deep gold. They spoke with determination.

_Did you know how I felt at that moment? Imagine my surprise, as I saw you determined to change the world, you walked back and visited the very place you once called home with a bounty on your head._

The girl gave the Kaslana an offer, and it was up to the person in front of her to decide on the choice.

However, the price would be difficult for her, and possibly the person's own.

_Knowing how events will turn out, you may abandon your friends and family even if it was for their own sake._

Nothing in the world was free, they both knew.

_Many enemies will come and face you, be it physically or mentally.._

_Or your own self._

The girl gave her the offer, yet she kept one thing to herself. In order for this wish to happen, she would have to give her Stigmata like she did to another long ago.

The Honkai Will is absolute. The Knight would have to learn how to control such, or be consumed by it in the blindness of her own justice.

_And to my surprise, you accepted it with a gentle smile, even though you know what may become of you with this selfish wish of yours._

She lifted up her hand, and offered it towards the one in front of her.

_I remember, when I first asked for your name for confirmation._

Kiana.. Kiana Kaslana.

_It was sad, I could not give a name in exchange, knowing I lost it when I accepted this fate._

However, the name that was called by many stayed in her.

_Even while you know what I am, and what I have done to many._

It was the same.

The Kiana in front of her accepted her hand, and everything turned to white.

A new possibility will finally emerge with such an event. Maybe.. Maybe it was alright for her to do this. Maybe everything would be fine this time.

Maybe it would finally be back to like how it was.

* * *

**A/N: ****My very first Honkai Impact 3rd story.. I don't know how to feel about this one. Going to make a lot of mistakes along the way, I'll bet.**

**Originally, I left this out as a oneshot because it would not go out of my head! However, I didn't expect some people to actually want this to be a story. So.. Here I am.**

**You were expecting this chapter to be about what happened when she went back? Oh, no no no. _The previous chapter was a oneshot! aaaaa_**

**We are about to go on a rough ride with Kiana. Of course, not seeing people she called family for a long time as she ran away, you can imagine how she feels when she sees them again.**

**Back in Time 2.0.**

**Oh yes, fair warning; The story will be mainly centralized on Kiana, and knowing what has happened, she may go slightly OOC or OP.**

**This is a fanfic and can go out of the main story we have in the game or manga _(or manhua cough)_ itself.**

**I will be mainly using the manga as a base, with partial bits of the game and some from myself to try and get this story going.**

**I mean, who would want to see a story that is just retelling the entire thing again? Just mix it up!**

**Next chapter will take a while, this is just the start. _Annnd by that I mean a longer chapter, obviously!_**

**Taking a long break is fun, but it starts to get boring. Trust me.**


	2. A Grip of Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**A Grip of Courage**

* * *

Kiana had accepted her hand, and everything turned to white.

_Knowing how events will turn out, you may abandon your friends and family even if it was for their own sake._

_Many enemies will come and face you, be it physically or mentally.._

_Or your own self._

* * *

At the time where a girl named Kiana Kaslana would meddle in a certain group's plan to secure the 3rd Herrscher would appear. A childish but determined girl while brave, shameless, simple-minded and emotionally-driven. She takes too much after her father.

In other terms, she can be a pervert.

However, this wasn't the case anymore.

Gold light illuminated and filled a certain classroom block, patterns of sigils and symbols circled and expanded out. If anyone could even notice or feel it, there was a large spike in Honkai energy.

The chairs and desks were littered all over the place. A girl laid on the ground in one of the classrooms, eyes closed and body still.

It was when the warmth of the sun kissed her from the windows, she opened her eyes and slowly rose up from where she was.

Kiana looked at herself, the black coat she previously had on her was now missing. She finds a familiar looking school uniform on her. Locks of snow white hair were loosely flowing down onto the cold floor. A bag was also on the ground beside her.

Raising her hand in front of her face, she makes an attempt to block the sunlight that was shining into her eyes.. She was still at the same position for a few seconds as she digested all the current information she is given. She tied her hair into the usual twin braids before she stands up and approached the window to survey the area.

_This is.. _A sense of long lost nostalgia washes over her.

It was definitely the very school where she met Mei.

The start of her journey into happiness..

-before everything had went to _hell_.

Her focus changed from the scenery to her own expression. She saw two azure blue eyes that greeted her, there was however a slight faint color of gold in one of them.

From the place she was currently in, it was not as devastated as she knew after _that incident_. She was back here, she _really_ was back!

Kiana had a small genuine smile on her face. She could see everyone again, without Schicksal or anyone else after her.. Mei, Bronya, Theresa and even Himeko.. Only to realize Fu Hua was not with her anymore.

No, that was not correct.. Fu Hua had already..

Kiana shakes her head of rid of that thought. She was hit quite hard when she found out what happened to her beloved Class Monitor who had did her best to redeem herself and help her along the way, it was possible she was also brought back to this time. But..

What had she herself changed? And would the person she only had left before she was on her own during her time of conflict that changed her would approve of her actions? Her own selfish wish that might even change the world in a positive or negative way? Even both?

_Was it a mistake?_

...

...

...

She was considering a plan of action from there on only to experience a sudden pain that jolted through her mind that forced her to cut herself from her trail of thoughts, she tightly grips on the bar of the window frame and grimaces.

_**"I am still quite amused at your will to live and even try to change things." **_A voice coming from her head spoke.

_Oh. That's right.._

She had forgotten _someone else_ was also brought back in time. She didn't have a choice to begin with, as _She_ had been there ever since she herself existed.. The very person that loved to torment her for ages. For this as a small greeting, Kiana spoke the first thing from her mind.

"So you decide to speak to me again." Which.. Was nothing more than a reply to the Herrscher in reality. The girl herself couldn't even hide her own concerns.

To be frank, Kiana was still while not as much, scarred and terrified of the Herrscher due to the events that unfolded on _that very day _she had loathed with her very being. To make things worse, it could be considered that she herself was also responsible for it.

The mental training she had in her dreams with help from a certain person had dulled the pain, but it would never subside.

_**"You have a nerve, knowing who you are talking to. Bored of being depressed for years that you decide to be taunting me? I can't wait until I see that.. Who was it again? Mei, was it? The thought of another Gem is quite deligh-"**_

"_No!_ You won't. I won't let you hurt her again." Kiana's expression dropped instantly as she heard that last sentence and replied in an outburst. Her fists clenched, a gentle aura around her was replaced with extreme seriousness and a bit of anger.

Her mood soured.

Kiana knew best she can't let her emotions go wild and out of control, however this.. No, not again. She won't let it happen again.

**_"Oh? I won't?"_**

"I'm not as careless as I used to be, I won't make the same mistake once more."

_**"I'd like to see you try."**_ As if challenging her, the Herrscher's voice disappeared after that.

Kiana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly walked towards the exit of the classroom, knowing once she mustered the courage to leave the very room, everything would start. From the start to the end.

She spoke softly to herself, repeating one last time.

"I learnt many things, and I'm not the same as last time."

Knowing she was given another chance, and perhaps that very reason was enough for her to try again and not give up. As long as she lives, as long as she breathes, she won't let the ones she came to call her family disappear and break apart again.

There was much to consider, and many things to do. However, she wouldn't be hasty- and with that, she found the courage to leave the classroom, and left.

No one, not even herself noticed the very faint golden glow of a sigil-like mark on her back.

* * *

Kiana was thrown into action very quickly, and soon she was finding herself facing zombies- or former students of this school that were infected by the Honkai. It still pained her to shoot down ones who were people, or ones used to be.

The weak will fall while the strong survives for another day that comes, it was this unfair term of life.

The silver haired girl frowned but there was not much she could do as they would not stop going after her.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

A few zombies that were in the way were shot down as Kiana made her way up the stairs. Opening the door to the library, she faces even more opponents as zombies start to surround the area she was in.

_There's really no end to them.. Was there ever this much before?_

Kiana loads her guns once more before shooting as she bolts through the packs of zombies. The bullets effortlessly cleared the area as some phased through objects to hit the enemies behind, or even through more of them which took them all down at once.

Infusing Herrscher powers into her own specially customized guns for the ability to immaterialize bullets fired and pass through obstacles. That's Kiana's ARC Serratus for you.

While she was running, the air suddenly froze. Hearing an extremely loud boom from outside, the floor began to slightly shake. she knows she is close. She barrels out of the exit, she leaves the library and from another hallway of classrooms, she goes for the door at the end. It was at this moment Kiana slowed down. She slowly approaches the door, contemplating whether to open it or not. She froze, her blue gaze fixed onto the handle.

_This.. This is it.._

She opens the door to the rooftop and sees nothing but dead zombies on the ground. She surveys the surrounding of the area before her eyes landed on a girl huddled up in the corner. An image forms in her mind, _a once bubbly girl when she first met everyone, especially the raven haired girl who she would not stop clinging to. She and her St. Freya Family._

Inhaling a sharp breath of air to do her best to push down the memory or else she would start breaking down once more, already feeling the moisture in her eyes. She slowly puts away her guns and approached the raven haired girl in front of her and gave her a quick look. It took all of her own control to not reach out to her to hug her, run her hands through her raven black hair to make sure that she was actually real instead of it being a dream or a hallucination and poured out all her troubles to her and be comforted by her soothing assurance.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" As the same as she knew, there was no reply from the girl. The silver haired girl gave out a small sigh.

"It's not safe here." Kiana continued, knowing how this would go. As if on cue, a pack of zombies were already approaching the two but soon after in a split second, Kiana had already opened fire on the pack, adding even more dead bodies on the current floor of the rooftop they were on.

It wasn't a nice sight, but it had to be done. She hoped Mei was not startled. Which, judging by her current state, probably wasn't the very thing of concern at the moment.

...

...

...

"Why.. Why are you trying to save me?" When Kiana had her back turned on the girl in the corner, she finally spoke. The silver haired girl instantly stopped her movements.

_That voice. That awfully painful familiar voice.. But to hear it in so much pain and misery.._

"And you finally spoke. I wouldn't just stand there and let them attack you would I? It's not what a Kaslana would do." She slowly turned around and looked at the one she loved, her guns, ARC Serratus holstered by the sides again. She couldn't make them disappear or else she would end up be questioned on her new abilities.

Abilities she learnt through pain and suffering.

Kiana gives her a genuine smile, which might have looked more like a grin only for the tinge of regret and longing in those azure blue eyes that could've been as bright as the seas, only to now be dim and dull.

"I should have just died back there.. Why am I still alive? Maybe it was better if I didn't exist in the world.."

It was that again when her grin dropped. This was the very part where she painfully had to now play along.

"No one should say that to herself, you know?" Kiana slowly approached her and knelt down, offering the girl her hand and speaking in a soft, gentle tone. "I'm Kiana Kaslana, what's your name?"

"You should leave me alone.. I'm.. Raiden Mei.. You should know who that even is.." The raven haired girl pushes the hand away and continued to huddle closer to the wall, as if trying to hide from the world and everyone else, hoping to vanish and disappear.

"Raiden Mei..? I have heard this name somewhere.." Kiana mumbles with a hand on her chin, hoping to sound as if she was thinking about the name and some fact by it laying in the back of her mind. She had to sound convincing and as if clueless for that very moment. It hurt her to see the one she held in high esteem and respect suffering but it had to be done.

Because not even the person she loved would even believe she time travelled back here to this time.

"Oh, right. The daughter of the Founder of ME Co. I'm sorry, but why would you mope around here? You could've made a change like many others."

Kiana didn't wish to actually speak to Mei like this, but things had to get done and over with for her to enjoy life peacefully with everyone. The weather ended up taking a drastic negative turn. It was only some mumbling that she last heard from the girl before the dark clouds around her rolled in.

She didn't need a phone to tell her anymore, because she already knew what it would have said.

**Honkai energy detected.**

**0 Meters.**

The winds around her started to turn turbulent. The white strands of hair tied in twin braids flew and covered her vision, only when she could see again, her head spun around to the side and found herself facing Mei who was hovering in the sky with a glowing purple wing by her side that spewed out thunder.

The 3rd Herrscher. Those gleaming orbs glared at Kiana with contempt and enmity.

It took all of her own will to hold back the very Herrscher that was inside of her to make sure _She _would not rip the Gem of Conquest out of Mei again.

"I see, so you are affected too." Kiana slowly got up from her position and pulled out her guns, giving them a spin before she gave a small confident declaration as she pointed one at the girl. "Don't worry, on my word as Kiana Kaslana, I'm going to do all I can to save you!" She looks at the Herrscher in the eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"That goes for _you_ too."

* * *

Something was wrong. The feeling of it never went away ever since she felt another spike, while Honkai energy, was different in every level. The human in front of her was not even affected by the Honkai energy she herself gave off. This girl before her was different.

_She doesn't even know who I am, a stranger. And yet, she wants to save me?_

When she heard it herself, her expression turned into one of confusion and disbelief. Even in her own name, Kiana Kaslana? It was a pitiful declaration, but somehow it made her feel a bit warm. No one had said that to her, even to the both of them before.

_I am the 3rd Herrscher, and yet a human out of all things reached out to me. And it wasn't just only me, she reached out to her too._

As soon as she saw the silver haired girl launching herself towards her, she sent a few bolts and sparks of lightning towards her opponent's way. Something was wrong. No matter how many times they traded blows, the 3rd Herrscher could never find a way to kill or hurt the human before her.

Was it because her opponent, a human was special? Was it because she was the only one who could talk to her? Was it because of her own choice?

These questions plagued her mind, be it during the fight or when the girl needed a small break to catch her breath. She couldn't bring herself to hurt the Kaslana even when she is wide open and letting her guard down.

_Why? __Why is it like this?_

It was probably a feeling and thought of her host giving, it definitely wasn't her. Or both. That was impossible- or was that the case? She huffed as she raised herself to the air once again, questioning the one before her why does she refuse to kill and end her life right at that moment.

"Why would you want to throw your life away? I wouldn't back out on my own word, I did say I would save you, no?"

_Was she lying to me?_

The 3rd Herrscher looked at Kiana who had a determined expression, those azure blue eyes of her were telling her it was the truth. The girl was serious, it was genuine. There was no lie or deception behind it. It was real, someone wanted to reach out to her.

But..

She was a Herrscher and the girl before her was human. While she herself was immune, it meant the silver haired girl could still potentially die.

Doubt filled the both Herrscher and her host, was it fear because she could not find herself to harm this girl or was it because she did not want to kill her- someone, while human, who had reached out to her a Herrscher, a threat against humanity.

The feeling was there, it was obvious. She didn't want to hurt the human in front of her. The feeling was ridiculous, but she could not deny it. A human made her feel emotions that was not hate or anger.

She floated back down on the ground, her wing not anymore in sight. She landed close to the edge of the rooftop. Contemplating whether she should have gone and accepted the hand of Kiana earlier on.

_"Why would you want to throw your life away?"_

...

...

...

"I don't want to hurt you."

She was scared of the answers to her doubts and decided to end her life. The Herrscher gave a sad smile before she let herself fall as she closed her eyes. The cool air rushing against her back and she awaited for the darkness to take her.

* * *

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

It was at this moment Kiana's eyes widened and quickly sprinted towards the 3rd Herrscher, knowing what the girl was about to do. Her feet sprung into action as well, turning her sprint into a quick slide to bring herself closer to the rooftop edge before holstering her guns. Breaking a stop, she quickly extended her hand out and grabbed Mei's hand.

_Grhh- no sweat. Bringing Mei-senpai back up is nothing compared to lifting Titan Mechs!_

With a single pull, Kiana managed to bring the raven haired girl up to the rooftop again. She gave her another quick look to check for any injuries on the raven haired girl in front of her. "Mei.. Hey, are you alright?"

"W-what? I'm still alive.. Why did you.." Mei, or was it the 3rd Herrscher now? She looked very confused, if not stumped in a way.

"I promised you I would save you. Kaslanas don't go back on their word. That's all to it, wasn't it?"

The girl's expression changed. "Kiana Kaslana.. That is your name right? You're such a weird person.."

Kiana slowly smiled, knowing Mei would slowly turn back to her normal self. As again, no one would've believed she time travelled. No one would believe that she knows what would happen when the time comes for the future of this time.

"Same goes for you though. Being able to live in this Honkai explosion for a while, since you have.."

_The Gem of Conquest, pulled out from the body of her cherished one. The dark sky rumbles along with the sound of thunderclaps. The pure intent to destroy everything she had left. The place left in destruction and ruins. Flames erupt, cinders and ashes fly, the air was choking her._

"Have what?" Mei's voice brought Kiana out from her thoughts- a broken memory while mildly forgotten, still felt very real to her.

"Ah- No, it's nothing. Anyways, since you are just stuck around here, would you like to come along with me as a partner and a friend?" She offers her hand to the raven haired girl in front of her once again.

Mei looked transfixed at the hand extended out to her. A friend, she had said. "No one ever treated me like that before, but.. Are you sure? I killed people, I wanted to curse the world.. I.."

The raven haired girl was cut off in the middle of her own worries, as Kiana suddenly was hugging her. She didn't know how to explain it but the silver haired girl gave off a contrast of fresh winter snow and ash. The feeling was warm, as the girl was rubbing her back.

"Don't think like that. It's not your fault. You are not alone anymore because I'll be here for you.." Kiana's eyes slowly clouded, thinking back to the past- or rather, the future in her case now. It was the same ever since she woke up again ever since _that__ day_ two years ago. The very assurance she spoke to Mei was also as if she was talking to herself.

_It's not your fault. You are not alone anymore._

_Live, Kiana._

She could still hear their voices speaking out to her, even the bare mention of their names could make her cry. Years of exile and sorrow would effectively dull her, but sometimes what's left of herself would remain still the same, even if everything else of her had changed.

"Trust me." Kiana spoke again, to show how serious she was about it. She wouldn't abandon Mei again and run away.

Trust was something hard to come by, especially for the raven haired girl. Even if she once had believed in the good intentions of many others. While slightly reluctant to leave, it was Kiana who had reached out and offered her hand to her when no one would.

"Can I come along with you then?" The question from Mei didn't sound rude at all, it was a soft one.

...

...

...

Kiana slowly stood up, guns by her side as she watches Mei accept her hand and she gently pulls her up. The sun casting behind her on her back, the winds blowing against her twin braids.

With a smile, she answers the question without hesitation.

"You already know my answer from the start don't ya? Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this took longer than I actually expected because I had to keep re-doing this since the previous drafts and edits were scrapped or just didn't work out.**

**As usual, ****the story will be mainly centralized on Kiana, and knowing what has happened, she may go slightly OOC or OP. Because who doesn't like an OP tuna? Oh wait? Herrscher of the Void? Uhhh.. We'll talk about that later. **

**Let me know in the reviews if there's anything you feel that really should be fixed or pointed out, but do take note this is a fanfic by me and not an actual Honkai Impact 3rd Game 2.0 so things may either not make sense or doesn't feel right.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	3. A Journey Through

_***A pan comes flying towards author's head* "WHAT TOOK SO LONG YOU LAZY GIRL?!"**_

**Hello again, you may be wondering why it took quite a while to upload a chapter. The reason is because instead of typing it all out at once in a day, I usually split it into multiple. This gives me more time to scan through and think about additional things I can put into the story to improve the current draft.**

**Alongside this, many events are happening at this season- one notable one _(for me, okay.) _is AFA, which is in Singapore. So.. I went for the first two days and I was quite excited, which led me to be quite exhausted after it ended. ****A crappy excuse, I know. But hey, I got stuff there, not complaining.**

**I'll be honest. I am a lazy person. I wrote this fanfic because I wanted to put down my ideas out of my head for once and for all!**

_**so if i accidentally, or don't feel like writing this anymore please dont come after me ok thanks-**_

**A quick note before we get into the story, thanks for the reviews! Certainly while there are many questions and confusion stirred up, I appreciate how people actually want to look forward for more! However, not all questions always will be answered at the beginning of every story so buckle up, the story may answer them in no time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**A journey through.**

* * *

_..._

_..._

Kiana gazes down at the ground floor of the academy from the rooftop. Zombies were everywhere in sight, making the two girls surrounded. It was either she herself blast the entire crowd to nothing and get her friend suspicious of her abilities or take the safer way.

Since the zombies dared not go close to a Herrscher who was residing at this zone, if that was out of the way, they would do as they please.

She was running out of ammunition and that means she had to resort to close quarters or if the scenario is worse, the subspace lance. Which, again would have her be interrogated by these surprising abilities.

The silver haired girl couldn't help but sigh at the options she were given.

"Well, apparently there is no one else alive, apart from zombies in the academy according to my observations. We are kind of in a complicated situation here.. So, how are you doing at the moment?" Kiana turns away from where she was looking and at the raven haired girl she was addressing beside her.

"I.. Need some more time to get used to this.." Mei spoke in a soft whisper, she was looking towards the distance. While seemingly calm, she had a lot of things to take in. Especially after turning a bunch of students from her own school into zombies when she became one of the many threats of humanity.

The silver haired girl thought about the small battle they had, slightly surprised that the 3rd Herrscher became passive earlier and faster than she expected. Was it because of how she acted when she saw her? She can't put her finger on it, not being able to figure out the answer. She puts the thought at the back of her mind, possibly coming back to it later when she has the chance.

_Give the girl a little encouragement at least, would ya?_

Kiana pats her back, those azure blue eyes meeting violet. "Remember, it's not your fault this happened. You don't have to blame yourself."

Only to realize upon hearing those words coming out of her own mouth, they were also in a way directed at her at her. While maintaining a normal expression, her other hand that was resting on the railing gripped the metal tightly.

Putting that aside now, when she thought about it. Was Mei now not as tall as she remembered? Oh.. Wait.

_I guess being seperated for years can change your appearance a lot. It really felt like just a few months or weeks- time does pass by quick nowadays.._

Mei was still taller than her, but Kiana seemed to be slowly reaching to her height. Even in her own school uniform, the silver haired girl noticed that Mei's seemed to actually be in a better condition than hers. It can't be helped that she had to go through loads of zombies to get to the raven haired girl. Mei gazed at Kiana with eyes of uncertainty, still thinking back to her own actions.

And again, trust was quite hard to obtain especially in this Honkai filled world. Nothing was the same anymore. However, as Kiana isn't from the current time they were in, she has seen how Mei really is. It was just depending on Mei whether if she was willing to trust her.

"You did mention that.. We are in a complicated situation?" Mei looked back at Kiana once again and asked.

"Er, yeah. Going out from the main entrances isn't a good idea, being surrounded by zombies." She pauses, before deciding how she would continue. With a mischievous grin, Kiana started suggesting some ideas that instantly popped through her mind without thinking twice. "We're out of options, well, unless you want to jump down or-"

"No! It's fine, you weren't actually considering to do that right?-" Mei suddenly cuts her off in panic.

"No worries, don't sweat it! I was just joking Mei-senpai.."

Wait, if she is older than Mei, isn't calling her 'senpai' a little weird?- And why is Mei blushing?!

...

...

...

It was all they said, both stood silent awkwardly for a few moments before Mei decided to speak up.

"Well.. Our aim is to try and escape the school now, right? I actually know a way we can use to get out of the school. It shouldn't be as many zombies there. Kiana, follow me."

* * *

With that said, Mei turned around and started walking towards one of the doors by the side. With Kiana behind her, they entered a room which was ominously silent. The room was filled with many sorts of things on the metallic walls.

"The academy's forbidden zone? Isn't it restricted for everyone? How did you get the chance?"

"Well.. The restriction rule isn't for me since this laboratory is sponsored by my family. The academy's establishment was contributed most by my Father."

"It is such a large academy.." Kiana was looking around the room, surveying almost every single little detail. To Mei, it was just probably in curiosity and interest. However, to Kiana, it was her trying to find clues about Anti Entropy to piece up the things she currently know.

Because she wasn't able to figure out many things yet; Why was ME Corp shut down? Why did they want to go after Mei? Anti Entropy had been against St. Freya, which made it even more of a mystery when she found out that Theresa and the others decided to join with them during her wandering and information collecting.

Obviously something wasn't adding up, was Anti Entropy divided into two sides? Was St. Freya threatened to side with them?- No, that wasn't it. When.. _She_ took over, Anti Entropy was already helping them. The pure mention of _her_ name brought up many painful memories, and she forcefully swallowed them down.

"It's not such of a big deal, since it's just a technology company. Our aim now is to find a way out, right?" Mei's reply cuts Kiana out of her thoughts again. The silver haired girl tore her eyes off her surroundings and stared at Mei's back before she slowly caught up to her.

_Not a big deal, she says.._

"Okay then~ Please take me out of this place if you say.. so.." Kiana's voice trails off as she glances at Mei's expression.

"Mei?"

"Ah!- Kiana, is there something wrong?"

The footsteps suddenly stopped and only silence filled the entire room the two were in.

"You were just recovering and doing fine now.. Why the long unhappy face? Did I do something wrong?" Kiana's voice was soft and full of concern. Seeing Mei unhappy made her worried.

"It's just that, I-I miss my father.." Mei stared at the ground with a downcast expression.

_Oh.. I see. I remember this.._

Mei continues, with Kiana silently listening. "My father would always be working in his laboratory when I was a little girl.. I didn't have any friends and the only person I was able to speak to was my teacher.. I wanted an explanation from him when I grew up, but then he went missing.."

When Mei finished, Kiana decides to walk beside Mei and speak. "You aren't the only one, don't worry. I'm looking for my father too, since I don't know where he is."

Mei gives a small smile, assured by Kiana's words and felt a tad little better. "We're in the same boat aren't we~"

That was a lie, Kiana knew. She felt bad but she had to play along as she was unaware of all of this. During her search, she found out the old man's whereabouts, where he last was and why he was there. When she found out what had happened to him at the time of her findings, it was already too late.

Both stopped in front of a door and Kiana opens it. The two girls entered and continued on their journey to get out of the school.

"This place is strange.. The temperature here suddenly went lower.. This place isn't the same as the ones we seen before.."

"Strange? The place seems normal to me, with all of these.." A thought came up to Kiana's mind and a small frown formed on her face. This place, with some of its similarity reminded her too much of Helheim and Heliopolis. She turned around to continue walking to only notice something on the walls.

"These marks were everywhere, were they not?"

Mei nods. "Yeah.. They seem so familiar too, but I can't remember where I've seen them before."

"A kind of your family's mark maybe?" Kiana glanced over at the marks on the walls, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

"Hm.. You're probably right.. Anyways, if I recall, we can go out from the side gate once we go through the warehouse from here." She points to another door that was now in front of them.

The door silently opens and a staircase to a platform by the side greets them. Kiana walked in first, followed by Mei. They were slowly making their way down to the floor before Kiana suddenly hushed Mei.

"Shh. Don't make any loud sounds, there's something nearby. Can you hear it?" The silver haired girl answers Mei's concerns before she could even speak. The noise was quite faint, but the raven haired girl could hear something in the distance.

"Are those zombies?" In a hushed whisper, she asks.

"..No. Zombies don't make that kind of noise when they move." Kiana's eyes narrowed at the hallway not far away from them.

She recognises the sound of this immediately, as ridiculous as it sounds. How would she not know it? Honkai Beasts. A slightly soft muffled-like sound made in its footsteps when it moves. They were everywhere in Arc City thanks to a certain group of people. Talk about a broken sense of justice- All these large organisations claim to benefit humanity and all they did was endanger everyone, even innocent citizens. Remembering most of the consequences of their actions made her blood slightly boil in anger.

"Mei, I need to check something out, can you please wait a bit?"

"Let me at least come along with you, what happens if you ge-" Mei's whisper was full of concern, and it really made Kiana want to consider not doing what she was about to do, and yet..

"Please. I won't be gone for long." A serious tone coming from the silver haired girl stopped Mei.

Kiana hates this. In this time, she just recently met Mei. Both are currently inexperienced at this time. While this does not affect Kiana anymore, as she traveled back in time.. The same could not be said for Mei. She can't stand to see the one she cherishes injured, but she only has this chance to find answers to her doubts.

At best, she can ask Mei to be nearby- which was where they were at the moment.

...

...

...

Kiana does the best as she can, silently moving through the hallway and looking around. Making sure to avoid the Honkai beasts throughout the area, she heads for the door at the left.

Opening and closing the door as fast as she could, she found herself facing a room with white walls that was filled with blueprints, boards with pictures pinned on it, and papers scattered all over the floor. But that was not what she was looking for.

Turning to the side, Kiana approached a desk and turned on the computer. With no difficulty, the screen turned on with ease and presented her with a variety of files and records.

"No security or anything? Something doesn't feel right.." The silver haired girl mumbles to herself as she scrolls through the computer's files. The room was dark, which made the color of the light from the screen glaring on her face.

Kiana's eyes widened in surprise as she manage to find a few files with names she was not familiar with.

"What is this?.."

_**BANG!**_

In worry, Kiana quickly transfers the files into a thumb drive and pivoted herself towards the exit of the room.

"Mei-senpai! Are you alright?" Kiana slams the door open and prepared to bolt through the hallway to only find Mei- surprisingly handling one of the beasts.

"Yes.. Kiana, can you give me a little hand here? What took you so long?" Kiana breathes a sigh of relief, before the room was filled with the echoing vibration sound of gunshots.

The silver haired girl lands beside Mei just as the beasts surrounding them all died down. She hands the raven haired girl a sheathed katana.

"This is.."

"I found it in the armory of the warehouse, I didn't expect them to have these too. I thought it would suit you quite well."

Another lie, but Kiana had to try to sound convincing. The armory was never nearby- she already had these weapons with her. Using the void space to store items? Doesn't that now sound cool? It was.. In a way, quite convenient.

"Alright, let's get out of here for once and for all now, shall we?"

* * *

"That's strange.. We already left the city and we're still in the Honkai area.. Kiana, can I ask you something?"

"Mm? What is it?" Kiana stops in her tracks and turned around. The clanking of metal suddenly stops.

"Why are we walking on the railroad? Are we lost?"

Kiana scratched her head and tried to carefully explain to Mei without spilling anything. "Well.. Firstly, we aren't lost. Secondly, we can avoid the zombies from up here."

Yes, because as if telling Mei 'Oh, we're trying to look for Bronya and get her attention so we can finally move on and get into St. Freya and meet the others!' would work.

"It's a bit.. Difficult to walk up here." Which, Kiana walks to the side, puts her bag down and sat.

With a smile, the silver haired girl gestures at Mei to encourage her to do the same. "Alrighty, how about some rest then? It's quite a nice view from up here, don't you think?"

"I wasn't complaining, you don't have to actually.."

Kiana cuts her off. "Come on Mei-senpai~ just have a rest. I don't mind, I'm slightly tired too."

...

...

...

"Fine.."

_I forgot how stubborn she can be.._

_**"The same goes for you."**_ A voice in her head replies.

_"And you too." _Kiana, knowing who it exactly belonged to retorts back.

She turned to the raven haired girl, who was now sitting beside her. "I'm sorry, I was just worried if you suddenly collapsed in a middle of a fight or something.. I mean, unless you want me to carry you I don't mind-"

"N-no! I find it weird if someone younger than me is carrying me!" Mei's flustered expression causes Kiana to give out a small chuckle.

_She wouldn't believe me if I said I was older than her now, would she?_

"Kiana.. You said your father was missing too? What kind of person is he?"

The silver haired girl gave a smile, and yet her eyes were staring into the sky as if she was thinking of an old memory.

"My old man.. To put it into words, he's a pervert, he drinks and used to hit on other women- but then he surprisingly met my mom and loved her very much." Kiana pauses, before she continues.

"To be honest, I don't really remember anything before I was nine, not even my own name. He and I lived alone far away from everyone else. I was only told mom died before I was two, and my last name was Kaslana. We never talked much to each other, only until when I was given my name on my eleventh birthday. It was at that time I could fight by his side, the old man was really good at fighting Honkai beasts. It's been a few years ever since I last saw him when I was twelve, but I know he's out there somewhere."

...

...

...

Kiana slowly turned to look at the raven haired girl, noticing her expression again. "Don't have that look on your face, it really doesn't suit you. Come on, cheer up."

_There we go.. Smiling really suits you, Mei._

* * *

_**Extra side story: 4th Wall Impact.**_

_**Somewhere in the middle of somewhere of somewhere called somewhere- Well, it's obviously somewhere.**_

_**Salt. It's all you need to know.**_

The Captain of the Hyperion has been assigned to do Theresa's work whilst she reads her self-proclaimed important documents, or in other words her manga. A golden light bursts in from the room the Captain was in, revealing the biggest catch of the day- A tuna. Kiana however has destroyed the poor door.

CFlowie: "Well, hello. I didn't expect seeing you here while I am being drowned by a bunch of paperwork."

Kiana: "Captain look at this! _Kiana brings a screen OUT OF NOWHERE pointing at Another Chance. _I'm the main character!"

CFlowie: "Oh, that's cool. As if you weren't the main character already.. Wait- WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?! PUT THAT AWAY, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!"

Kiana: "Don't sweat the details! Anyways, look at me, I'm cooler and more overpowered now! Since I apparently went back in time.. That means I'm more powerful than Brat-nya and I can keep going and get more Mei-senpais, turn back time and build my own harem!"

Cue Kiana having a nosebleed in the middle of the office.

CFlowie: .

CFlowie: "Uh, yeah. That won't happen since it doesn't make any sense.."

_As if this story was going to make any sense.._

_Anyways, I don't have anymore crystals to even pull for anything. I'll get myself blasted into space for that since I just threw it all into Stygian Nymph.. I even forgot to login one day for my monthly card and now it's expired one day before I could have gotten the last 500.. This sucks._

The Captain sighs before she puts away the paperwork she had on her desk and was now rummaging for something else while speaking to the visitor in front of her.

CFlowie: "Don't let Bronya hear about this or else she won't come to help me for Memorial Arena anymore. It's hard to sustain my position when I am surrounded by a bunch of hardcore whales in SEA."

Kiana: "What about me?"

The Captain who was currently eating _extra spicy instant noodles_ stares at the girl in front of her, who was wearing her orange jacket.

CFlowie: Girl, I take the half-salted tuna version of you with me all the time.

Kiana: "Half-salted tuna?-"

CFlowie: "Look okay Kiana, as much as I cherish you the most, I am only left with $3 in my balance which I can only use for food at this rate, I can't even find the luck or chance to successfully pull your god tuna version, not to mention her entire set which I don't even have. At this rate I have luck as bad as Fu Hua's."

Now, cue Captain crying in the inside.

Kiana: "Oh."

CFlowie: "Now can you please go downstairs and give a message to Mei? I'd like extra salt in my onigiris, don't forget the ginger and the cup of tea. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: The extra side story was a thing that WOULD NOT GO OUT OF MY MIND. _Don't sweat the details, and don't ask._**

**_*struggling to get up on top of a cliff* I.. AM.. NOT.. DEAD!_**

**Wait, barely any updates on our little page of honkai fanfics? Let me make others feel a bit better by updating mine quickly too for them to read while they await for their own favorites then!**

_**"well, unless your favorite is this then i'm very grateful- don't get me wrong baka! i'm not happy or anything!" *cough* -CFlowie**_

**For real, the planning for this chapter had more stuff, but until I found out when I started typing barely even quarter of the plan- it was getting too long! So I had to split it.**

**Anyways! To the people who had taken some of their time to submit a review thank you. I read every single review even if I don't mention about it so don't worry.**

**To Konductor who has given a review and any others to come in the future, I actually don't mind seeing what you point out or talk about for this story, even if you feel it turned into a rant. I'm all ears!**

**If you have a good idea you feel you can suggest be it interactions or small events, I might see how I can implement it into the story too. Current suggestions on reviews are already taken into consideration.**

_**Because Kiana's birthday is coming up soon, the next chapter will be a little short, since it's just a special chapter for her. Sadly, after this I'll be gone for a while as I'll be on vacation- so do take your time to read the special chapter when it's out!**_

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	4. Special Chapter

**An Another Chance Special:**

**Memories of Warmth and Snow**

* * *

I was made up by lies. I took a name that never belonged to me. The past always comes back to haunt me, no matter how many times I wish to forget.. But, deep down I know, I can't.

Everyone has their own life filled with the good and the bad times. Like a song to be heard, a story to be told. How is it any different?

...

...

...

_"I'm so sorry, Kiana, please take care of your father when you grow up."_

_"I pray she will live free and enjoy a world without fear."_

_"At least you won't be lonely now. See? I'm here with you. sharing a moment of warmth together.."_

...

...

...

Why can I hear them every time I walk in the snow? I don't understand. These memories never belonged to me, and never will. If I forgot the past, if I wished I did, why do I always come back here? I wanted to disappear, and yet-

I am here. Back at the cabin, with the snow. How did I get here? I would never know. St. Freya was a place I could never go back to, was that the reason why I chose this place?

As I stood on the snow, I think of the times when I was able to enjoy myself in St. Freya- my friends, the people I called family.

How is everyone doing? I still think of all of you.

Mei.. I miss hearing your voice and seeing you smile.

Bronya.. I even miss the times when we used to argue with each other.

Theresa.. I'm sorry if I have made you worry for the past years. Please take care of everyone else while I'm gone..

Himeko-sensei.. I.. I'm doing the best I can right now, but I miss you.

Being in a daze now is not as uncommon, when will the fighting end? I can still hear the screams for help and destruction behind me, even if there is no one.

How long has it been? Even I lost my sense of time.. So when I found out there was still something left in the ruins of what was once a place I called home, I walked over.

It was a small chest, shining brilliantly under the moonlight, untouched by the flakes of frost and snow. I opened it to find something wrapped in cloth, alongside a letter that sat on top. Why was it here out of all places?

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Kiana, how are you doing? _****_Have you been eating well? Did you make good memories with the friends you met? _****_I know this is wrong for me to be saying this, but I've been doing my best to watch over you even as you try to search for me._**

**_I'm sorry that I can't actually go face to face with you, as in my current state I might hurt an innocent by accident- which is what a Kaslana wouldn't want._**

**_I know you have been through many things, but please stay strong and do what you think is right, even if everyone is against you. _****_Remember? Fight for all that is beautiful in the world._**

**_I wonder how you look, from a small girl, now grown so fast to a beautiful person. _****_I wonder if Cecelia is watching over us now._**

**_You're an adult now, you have something you want to protect now right?_**

**_Kiana, even if you already know the truth about yourself, I'm still proud to call you my daughter. __Even when I wasn't able to fully be there for you. But m_****_any people are after me, and I may not be able to see you again._**

**_Baby doll, no matter what, Cecelia, Theresa and I will always love you. _****_But, __as your old man, I was finally able to get a chance to give you something before I go._**

I, even in the cold would feel numb. However, as I unwrapped the cloth of the object in the chest, I found myself holding a beloved gun that I had lost a long time ago, the Artemis Guardian the inscription was even still there: _May the moonlight be with you, Kiana. Love, Siegfried, Cecilia, and Theresa._ Even as the gun felt cold in my hands, it would never be as warm as the next few words on the letter as the sun rises and cast its light on it.

As I read the words, I remembered what day it was- and I could not find myself to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I hugged the gift, the last one I will ever get from my father. It was when I know, it didn't even matter if I was a fake. There were still people who cared for me, and would be there every step of the way, no matter how many times I walked away from them because I thought it was for their own good.

_**Happy Birthday, Kiana.**_

_**Love, your old man Siegfried.**_

* * *

**A/N: What?! Another chapter so quickly?! No, if you read the previous author note- which I think most of you would do.. I'm not trying to make Siegfried not look like an ass here. ****This is a short extra chapter. Shush. Too short? Let me throw a tuna at you.**

**Ahem, if you want to know, my main user for the team would always have at least Kiana inside. From the start of the game until now. ****Even if I wasn't able to get Herrscher of the Void. The only 'Kiana' character I was not able to get. ****_Sirin, what did I ever do to you? Would you like to be a main character too in order to come to my Hyperion?_**

**It might not be the 7th of December for you, but it is for me- and I did it.**

**I sound like a total idiot, doing this to a game character- but who doesn't? She deserves it. She's the main character of this story, so she gets it.**

**I could've done better in my opinion, but I tried my best.**

**This is for you, for always being in my main team and being able to max affection Void Drifter on the bridge.**

**Happy Birthday Kiana.**


	5. Antics, Ambush, Encounter

**Annd good day to you people here! I am back, yes. A late happy new year pals. Holidays are now over for me at this time of writing and _school has already started again_\- HAHAHAHAHA.. Crap.**

_**We're all gonna die- actually no, I'm gonna die.**_

**So, since the gates of hell shall be opened no sooner, the duration for writing this will obviously take longer. Sucks ain't it? ****Eh, at least I can write a bit of progress in when I'm bored on the weekends. :D**

**Latest chapter with Kiana facing Raven was, surprising to say. Can't say more since I might spoil someone here soo, yeah. _Can't wait for animated CG-_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Antics, Ambush, Encounter.**

* * *

It had already been several minutes after their small break and none of them had spoken a single word. Kiana was walking ahead on the railroad tracks, while Mei was following behind. The surrounding buildings were abandoned and mostly in ruins, making the place eerily quiet. It was a natural thing, with the Honkai outbreaks, destruction and all.

They were supposed to be roaming around and reach the edge of Nagazora, but first she had to make sure she got Bronya's attention as she was supposed to be nearby the area they were in. Worse come to worse for the situation, she will have to tear down the entire city to make sure that bunny stops retreating every time. At this moment, Anti-Entropy and Schicksal are the main major concerns. The thought of World Serpent is terrifying- not as much information on them as no one knows where they came from, and their leader surely would kill her if they met. Add the fact they had done something she didn't expect, those two were very dangerous.

These organisations popping up left and right, but none of them seem to be doing morally the right thing. One manipulates their own people and uses them as pawns for their own game, the other is purely focused on killing and experimenting on innocents in the name of humanity's survival- Anti-Entropy seems more humane at this point but she can't solely rely on them. She wasn't sure if she could after all that happened but since they helped Theresa and the others, she should be fine.

There's too many cards on the table, wild ones to boot.

Again, no one would believe you if you time travelled so there's no point using that as a bargaining chip even though you have an advantage. When you're aware of so many things that are going to happen at once, panic and chaos ensues- That's the problem!

Kiana almost wanted to hit her head on the wall.

The Kaslana was conjuring up a few ways to continue on and deal with the upcoming events when she noticed the girl's expression.

Did she do something wrong? Was it the wrong choice for her to say about herself this early? Damn, she screwed up- _of course_ you can't just suddenly talk about yourself entirely when you just met someone, on the _first_ day to include!

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that.._

...

...

...

The silver haired girl had a frown, before it suddenly turned into a different one when she had an idea, she suddenly spun around with a hand on her chin, looking up and down at the other girl's face, catching her off guard.

"I-is there something on my face?" The eerie silence of their surroundings were interrupted by Mei's question.

"Nah.. I just remembered and thought of how cute you looked when you smiled earlier." With a smug tone and a goofy grin, Kiana replies to Mei's confused question. The expression as she processed the words were absolute gold. Wow- she's entirely beet red!

Classic old Kiana Kaslana. It's really entertaining to see how others would react to her actions. She can put the troubling things aside and do this instead. Best to have a clear mind to think of better ideas for later. If she can't cheer even Mei up, she's the worst person to ever exist. Ever.

She lets out a hearty laugh to Mei's reaction before she asked, "Feeling much better?"

"Yes.. But you shouldn't tease me out of the blue next time."

"My bad, my bad, let's now continue walking on shall we?"

* * *

The topic of Bronya was, not a strong one for Kiana. She was well aware Bronya wasn't that much of a nice person to her, while often making heated arguments, they were still good friends.

The problem was now, she was supposed to be the Kiana who has not met Bronya, and would treat her as a stranger and possible enemy should she try and capture Mei, not the Kiana who has experienced moments and time together with the very same people.

It is easy to say Bronya would be in half control of herself at this time, but what happens when she isn't? While she wouldn't put her in danger, the person she is accompanied with could be- the person she is close to. The thought of Bronya being controlled by someone filled her with anger- for a moment, the image of a memory long ago appeared before her, Bronya, Wendy and Mei. They could have been good friends with Wendy, they could have known more about her, they could-

Kiana shakes her head to rid of the image and tried her best not to curl her hands into fists.

There was no need for that however, as the silver haired girl suddenly felt a icy chill that ran down her spine, just as a train out of nowhere appeared and went past her.

Kiana froze on the spot for a split second, her walking halted right on the spot- one foot left in the air halfway before it fully plants onto the ground. She did not continue walking, and merely looked at the direction of the train and watched it slowly disappear into a tiny dot away from sight.

...

...

...

"Kiana, are you okay?" The raven haired girl asked, catching up to join Kiana who was just standing still before looking at the direction the girl was focused on.

"I'm fine. I want to ask you the same, however.." She replies softly, her eyes never leaving the direction where the train left. She took a pause before she asked Mei. "Did you feel that?"

"I did, but I wasn't sure where it came from.. But why is a train moving?"

Kiana blinked at the girl alongside her before she turned back to where she was looking. Something didn't sit right with that reply she was given. Maybe it was just her being more sensitive to Honkai energy, it could be a possibility. But, back on point, The current objective for Kiana is close by.

"Honkai energy. I'm not sure, but I think there's a source of it on that train earlier."

"You mean, someone is transporting it around?"

Kiana decides to continue walking, this time slightly slower. "Well, that could be one possible factor to consider. However, whoever is behind it, I don't know." She pondered on what to say next before she began once again, "Though, I'm not sure if you saw those marks on the train earlier. Looks the same as the ones we saw earlier-"

_**BOOM!**_

A series of coughs rang throughout the area as smoke filled the surroundings. Kiana suddenly steps back and out of the smoke, eyes warily watching the blurry figure before them as the cover dies down.

_So she decided to come straight at us, huh?_

Kiana watches as Bronya eyeing the both of them, like a hunter and his prey. She aimed Project Bunny's cannon at the both of them, preparing to shoot if either she or Mei moves.

"What is that..?" Mei spoke in a hushed, surprised whisper towards Kiana as she saw Project Bunny, hoping the newcomer had not hear it.

"2 lives found, detecting for Honkai energy." Bronya's emotionless voice made Kiana tremble.

She may not have heard Bronya in a long time, but she's not even thinking of herself as a person here. Kiana sighs to herself as she finally thought to herself once more on how daunting it would be to go through another round of this.. At least, she could go back to the others here without fearing they may not treat her the same after all that happened.

But forget all those for now, she has to focus here. Kiana glances Bronya as she waits for her to speak again, taking a few cautious glances at Mei and steadied herself.

"Detected Hon-" Bronya suddenly stops herself, as if something had gone wrong with her check. In a softer voice, she notes to herself, "Two of the same signatures confirmed?.. Nevermind, mission start."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Such a fearless girl, no wonder Kiana likes her already.

"I'm Bronya."

On cue, the cannon slowly started humming louder before it shoots a blast targeted towards Mei.

"Okay little girl, I guess you really need a lesson for trying to attack Mei-senpai!" Cracking of knuckles could be heard from the silver haired girl as she gives a grin.

"Kiana! Please don't hurt her!"

As much as she dislikes, she has to go lightly on her friend lest she accidentally injure one of them seriously or fatally shot as the two weren't even Valkyries, leaving only her to hopefully not overpower them, offensive and defensive wise. Years worth of training is with her, not them. It was risky, but she prays nothing bad happens.

"I won't do such a thing Mei-senpai but, it really depends on her!"

_Disarm Bronya and then stop her from being controlled.. Close quarters it is._

She mentally apologises to the both of them before she drops her bag on the ground and makes a quick, swift charge towards Bronya, to which the girl replies with another burst of attacks.

Kiana jumps off the ground, feet launching and dust clouds following. The girl avoids the attacks and, being able to close the distance, she lands a blow on Project Bunny. Her blow is then countered by a shrill clang of a shield. Using this as footing, she quickly backflips back to the ground on her feet before her face gets blown off by the cannon.

There was no way for Bronya to intercept her now aside from slamming her with the shield as the cannon needed a while to recharge, she closes the distance once more and proceeds to kick Bronya off her feet to make her lose balance.

Kiana couldn't help but think to herself mischievously..

_Hah! Take that Bratnya!_

It was a nice feeling, she had to be honest.

"Mei!"

"Got it!"

The raven haired girl now charges towards Bronya with her unsheathed katana, with Kiana falling back to not block her way of movement. Mei makes a slash a close distance in front of Bronya, surprisingly able to make the girl lose her balance and fall.

A comedical sight, Kiana noted to herself- a few seconds before mentally apologising to Bronya once again for thinking of that. If she had said that out loud, she would probably be flying away from the railroad. She wouldn't want that to happen in this situation.

Before she could move to immobilise Bronya however, Project Bunny catches the grey haired girl and puts her back on her feet. This time, Bronya seemed to have stopped attacking the both of them.

"That was quick, you finally decide to stop?"

"Ending battle, catch rate very low than expected.. Plan B, retreating." As she finishes talking, Bronya lowers her cannon, turns around and hovers away.

"_Oh you got to me kidding me-_ Hey! Come back here!" Kiana's voice goes soft as she mutters out a curse before shouting at the retreating figure.

...

...

...

"Kiana, I'm chasing after her."

"Is that even possible? We can't fly after all.. Our main objective is escaping the Honkai area right?" The silver haired girl interjects.

That was the main objective, but if they don't have Bronya with them, there's no point.

Kiana pauses, before she spoke again.

"However.. Since Mei-senpai has already made up her mind on going after her, I guess I can't say no can I?"

"Wait, really?" Mei spins around and looks at Kiana in surprise.

"Well, if we're gonna be caught in a dangerous situation we have to leave immediately, that's all I ask."

...

"Okay.. Kiana, thank you."

"Hehe, no problem. Anyways, I have a plan."

* * *

Kiana explains to Mei that since Bronya had the same marks as the ones they saw on the trains, and the lab earlier, it would mean they're related. Kiana suggests that they get on one of the trains that come by the other railway as it may take them to the place where Bronya may be as she went in the other direction.

Why use 'may'? Because obviously if she said, "I can 100% confirm Bronya will be at a tall building since that is where they're currently setting up and oh, did I forget to mention we'll be breaking in and have to fight off units of Mechs?" Of course not.

Right on time, surprisingly Kiana spots an upcoming train that is approaching the two. At first thought on Kiana's plan by a different view, this was completely crazy as no one is able to perfectly grab on a get into a train which is currently at an extremely fast speed. However, knowing Kiana, who is able to stand perfectly and combat security robots at the same time, on fast speeding trucks and vehicles that are on the run on the highways, they _should_ be fine.

"Mei-senpai, this is a risky plan so be careful.." Kiana eyes the train as it came into distance, making its way towards the area where the two of them were.

"I don't mind, as long as we get to Bronya."

"Aw, thanks."

"Anyways, prepare to jump in 3.. 2.. 1!"

_**BANG!**_

The backdoor of the train abruptly opens, with Kiana going in first by losing her balance and face planting into the ground before Mei enters normally, staring at the silver haired girl on said ground.

"Are.. You alright?" A voice of concern popped up behind her as she groans, she slowly stands up before rubbing her face.

"Er, yes.. No worries."

A good note to not kick doors open while a train is moving.

Mei slowly diverted her attention from Kiana towards the floor of the train.

"Isn't that.."

The sign of Anti Entropy. It seems they are on the right train after all.

It didn't take long before they arrived at their destination. They hopped off the train a good distance away to not raise any suspicion. The two were hiding behind a wall of a building, Kiana looks over and takes a peek at the train which has stopped.

There were Anti-Entropy Mechs that were lifting and transporting items off the train.

"So.. She retreated here?" Mei's softer voice utters out suddenly as a question once more.

"From my guesses with the marks and all, we are probably correct. I have a feeling we might bump into her here."

...

...

...

"Worried about her?" Kiana speaks up to break the silence as Mei does not reply or comment.

"You mentioned that she could be controlled by something or someone.. Is it the Honkai?"

Kiana couldn't help but crack a reassuring smile at the raven haired girl to ease her worries. "From what I've sensed, there isn't any Honkai coming from her. You don't need to worry so much, Mei-senpai."

Because, the worry was all her own. She doesn't have the time to fool around anymore, as much as she likes to show that she does to everyone. Perhaps maybe after all the conflict and battles, maybe if she was able to get stronger to protect her friends she call family, she could consider enjoy herself like the old times. She just can't let her guard down and cause another Honkai disaster again because of it. She won't let it happen. She won't.

Both of them climb a flight of stairs to get on top of a rooftop of a building to get a better view of what Anti-Entropy was doing.

"Still, using the Honkai to fight Honkai? At least they didn't turn innocents into Honkai fighting machines like Schicksal.." Kiana comments to no one but herself.

"Kiana, what is this Schicksal?"

Uh oh, it seems that it has not gone unnoticed by Mei that she picked up whatever she was saying in her thoughts. To think she would make the same mistake as last time.. Play it off, play it off.. Hopefully it sounds convincing enough.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't say a single word-"

Kiana was suddenly interrupted by a soft mechanical hum behind the both of them. Turning her head around, she spots a grey haired girl hovering in the air at the rooftop. Before her thoughts could process, the two were already surrounded by units of Mechs. A blunder, it seems they already have been spotted by the enemy.

"So you decided to come."

It was the last thing Kiana heard before her vision was plunged into smoke.

* * *

**A/N: I really wish to apologise if there's any confusion between the usage of American or British spelling for the story here, as a person who uses both, I get confused sometimes. Don't mind it, as long as the word is fine it should be alright. _Please don't criticise me on it.._**

**_Why did this take so long? _I was trying to attempt to pull a 10k per chapter, but that might take TOOO long. I don't like to delay, but sometimes when I really have to, I gotta. 10 thousand words may probably take up to a month with all the stuff I got.**

**At best I'll probably just do around 5k per chapter for the next one onwards, and see how I can go from there. No promises though.**

**I haven't got used to writing fighting scenes, so they may be quite short. My bad.**

**To the Guest who has kindly asked a question in the reviews: I can't spoil all the details so I'll be blunt. No, the 14th Herrscher isn't dead.**

**Anyways, you would think with Kiana here as aware as ever would help her friends be safe with all the events happening- but no. Nothing ever goes right, does it? ****Things will probably go downhill along somewhere. When? I cannot say.**

**If you like to show your support to me, just leave a follow or a favorite for the story. Reviewing would be appreciated too, but sometimes we don't have much to express by using words do we?**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways! ****I'm glad the story is faring quite well for our fellow readers, I hope you will still continue reading.**


	6. Breakout

**There's some mild language used here, but there's only a little. At the moment however I don't expect to put the rating at Mature- but it might happen sooner or later, knowing myself.**

**And before you punt me in the head, there will be romance in the future, so the M rating might come earlier than I expect.. Maybe drama too- seeing at how things are going to turn out, hehe.**

**...**

**I am not sure at this point whether I could call this a happy story.**

_**Ahem, I made some minor changes to the chapters earlier, so if you thought that was an update.. Er, sorry to ruin your excitement..**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Breakout**

* * *

_Where am I?_

The dark sky made the scene before her all the more worse. Alongside the dimming light, the dark orange sky and smoky clouds in the distance surrounding her turned the scenery into a near similiar image of the one that had taken over the once clear blue sky she was familiar with. A place that was now littered with the pieces of destroyed Mechs with fire spilling out from shattered debris and parts. Fire laid at her feet as the place turned into a hellscape. A hellscape she knew too well.

It felt real to her. From the heat of the flames to the ashes and cinders that flew by to the cold winds. The memories came biting back at her, making her remember. The large weight that held of the sight that stood before her.

This felt familiar.. But yet this felt wrong..

"Kiana.."

Upon hearing someone call her name, the hellish view it became quiet as soon as it passed and was replaced with a large empty void space with somehow a platform at her feet. Himeko looked at her as best she could with weak, half-lidded eyes that were further shrouded by strands of filthy crimson. A face she knew very well.

The arms that held up her greatsword could barely keep her looming over the Kaslana but yet, she was still. Her already heavy body was crumbling and smoking from the heat of her attack, with the once red lines that went across her body turning to a deadly grey. Her battlesuit already shattered. It was only a matter of time, in a matter of seconds before she would-

Even in that situation, Kiana still heard the words ringing through her, "Live, Kiana." The silver haired girl could do little to breathe in and out. She heard it again. How many times has she had this dream?

This did not feel like a dream to her. To think that for those who had thrown their lives away to just fight the Honkai could just disappear so easily with no trace behind, with no one aware of that person's sacrifice for the many.

"No.." The exact same thing was about to happen to Himeko. Without realizing, Kiana had whispered out.

Why? Why does she have to see this again? Like a speeding train, she recalls the events instantly. She refused to look at the expression on Himeko's face and lowered her head and shuts her eyes from the sight.

...

...

...

This was fake, she tells herself. It's just a nightmare of the past.

And yet, this time her teacher spoke something different.

_"Kiana.. This isn't your fault."_ The silver haired girl raised her head to look, much as she did not want to.

Himeko paused to take a shaky breath, before slowly raising a hand to touch the girl's cheek, where the tears were already falling. "Himeko-sensei.. You shouldn't blame yourself because of me.."

She just wanted Himeko to live again and for this to have never have happened a second time. The silver haired girl even looked away from her once again, bitterly unwilling to stop the denial that she already knew was shown on her face.

She looked at the platform and noticed azure blue instead of gold eyes that stared back at her. It was different, she was aware as it wasn't..-

"P-Please, don't go.." She did not even realize it was herself who spoke, much to her current grief.

But, Kiana's plea was left unheard.

_"I'm sorry.. I won't be able to see you and everyone else anymore.."_

Without Kiana knowing, Himeko was starting to already slump and slide to the side, where the platform was already breaking. With widened eyes, Kiana instinctively reached out to attempt and grab Himeko.

Much to her shock, she saw how quickly her teacher was being taken by the crumbling dimension. The silver haired girl tried again and went down deeper, but as much as she wished she could catch her, she wasn't able to reach anything at all.

Himeko was too far and was going down, even with the space distorting around her. Seconds passed by, Kiana even hoped herself and thought that she could still bring Himeko back as she could still see her.

This was not real.. But the breaking of her heart that occurred in that moment was. Kiana hunched over as she tried to reach out for her beloved teacher's figure as it slowly disappeared from her reach, tears flowing down from her face and onto the platform by her feet.

With bitter tears, she slams the platform with her fists with anguish. In denial. In sadness. In helplessness.

Kiana screamed to no one but the darkness.

_For all she has went through to move on._

_She refuses to remember._

* * *

"..!" Kiana gasped, opening her eyes and shot up from where she was, in hastened breathing and puffs of dust flying as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Calm down.. It's just a nightmare.." She whispered to no one but herself, doing her best to soothe out the rapid heart that was thumping hard in her chest.

_-But it felt so real.._

Was that a vision of what may come in the future? An alternate scenario from another possibility? Kiana was too deep in her thoughts, not even aware of where she was until she was left without any others questions on what she had just saw earlier, save for finally noticing how cold the room was.

She turned her body sideways, legs swerving from the sheets of the bed with the surprising lack of a blanket. Half expecting for whoever has brought her here to take away her possessions, to only find her slightly worn out shoes to meet with the metallic floor instead of warm bare feet coming into contact with the cold.

With Kiana sitting on the side of the bed facing the apparent cell door that stood in front of her marked with the sign of Anti-Entropy, she rubbed her temples with a hand pressing on her face, rubbing away the wet marks of tears- or what was once left there. She calmly breathed in and out and collect her thoughts, strands of her silver hair falling down freely as she also notices that her twin braids had loosened itself.

Caught in a mess, but right into the enemy base.

She closes her eyes and steadied her breathing, heartbeats and movement. A choking silence was being held in the air, that even the faintest of whirlings from the fans and the air conditioner surrounding her could be heard, as quiet as they were.

...

...

...

Faint, lightened sounds of metallic stomping could be heard at a guess of around 15 metres or so away from her current location.

"Mechs? I expected at least some actual people as security here.." Kiana commented to herself, before tucking the loose strands of hair that fell to the side of her face behind her ear and standing up from the unusually cold bed. Only then she wondered if they were actually trying to freeze her to death, too bad it didn't work out for them despite the temperature being quite low but not hitting the negative, somehow this was not affecting her at all.

"This is new.. But probably this should be easier."

Putting the mysteries aside, she slowly approached the door, clinking of footsteps echoing throughout her cold room. Now.. To make sure she doesn't get caught, find out where the hell she was at the moment, and pick up Mei and Bronya on the way and finally get to fucking St. Freya. What a chore.

Hopefully no one would get injured for this.

Kiana presses her hand against the cell door, the air around her distorts slightly before flickers of electricity appeared around her. To an outsider's point of view, it would be shocking thing to witness someone being unharmed and controlling one of the many dangerous elements to man.

A risky choice she was willing to take, as using a little of the Conquest Gem's power when the Herrscher that uses it is nearby, hopefully. It would be troublesome if Mei was taken away to some unknown place she isn't aware of, it was something that was likely possible but she hopes it would not go to that.

With the mild sparks moving around to other places of the area she was in, she then gave another push, this time there was more energy used.

_**Shiii...**_

The sound of the Mechs in the perimeter shutting down was a good sign with sound of metal dropping against the sound, this meant Kiana was able to shut down the units with success.

Kiana punches the door, crushing the strong metal that was supposed to hold any possible normal human being with the impact dealt with her fist, but not her, she had Honkai energy.

_**BAM!**_

* * *

_**Thump, thump..**_

A masked man in heavy armor walked in the hallways, footsteps loudly echoing throughout to let the others know he was arriving. Stopping in front of a door and patiently waited for it to slide open before entering and see a group of them either sitting or leaning against the walls of the dark yet wide circular place filled with monitors and flickering lights. Upon spotting the one who entered, the rest stood up to attention.

"How did it go?"

"If you meant the deal, we certainly are getting the pay after we bring the rich lady over to the assigned location."

"That's it? I didn't expect you to secure such an easy but high paying offer, boss."

"Well, I guess the drinks are on me no-"

_**BAM!**_

The entire room shook for a couple of seconds, even having the strength to leave a few losing their balance, slipping and fall. It was either whatever had happened was dealing such a large impact on the building itself, that or too weak to even handle it.

"What the.. The monitors all suddenly lost connection!" The man looked towards the screens, which were left at a crackling grey, signifying that something or someone has jammed the network and disconnecting them from their cameras. A couple of men moved forward to attempt to figure out the source of the problem from the desks, to no avail.

A few curses could be heard from a couple of people before the door slides open all of a sudden which kept them quiet and all turning towards whoever has entered, leaving a silhouette of one of their familiar dressed man, but they couldn't fully confirm due to the smoke that was coming from the door.

The masked man turned around and approached the shadow that stood at the door, seemingly unmoving. Either staring or just merely in shock, he assumed.

"Oi, stop staring and get movi-"

The man was interrupted when the shadow suddenly moved in front and landing on him, to only find it was a dead or unconscious body that laid on his chest. Due to the weight of his armor, he was unable to move the bloody deadweight that was on him and struggled, not realizing someone was moving in the smoke.

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot, or was it a blast he saw? That was coming towards him, a dark yet ghostly orange-gold that was speeding its way from the doorway that came from another silhouette where their appearance was covered by the smoke, a gun pointed at hi-

Then the masked man knew no more.

...

...

...

Kiana lowered her pistols after a single blast had cleanly hit through the enemy leader right in the head. It was in such a quick moment that the others that were in the room were still recovering from their shock in a split second before raising up their laser rifles and aiming it towards the smoke where she was.

She jumps up in a agile somersault as she avoids the red blazing hot lines of heat that flew straight in her direction. Targeting for one of the many in the group, she first throws one of the ARC Serratus pistols she was holding towards the back of the man's masked head to briefly stun him.

Kiana grabs one of his arms and drags him down to the floor before making a land right on him as he was falling, catching her other gun in the process midair. Kiana with her legs pinning the shocked man's arms down onto the ground before ending him with a blast of ARC Serratus straight in the face.

In a matter of seconds, Kiana had already taken everyone down as the smoke subsided, save for one which she kept their arms locked behind their backs and a humming pistol against their head.

"P-please.. Don't k-kill me!" Upon hearing their plea, it was hard to tell through their armor but Kiana realized this one was female unlike the others.

"I won't. I just want to know where Raiden Mei is currently being held at. That's all." Firm and calm, Kiana spoke. The golden eyes that shone in the darkness made it all the more terrifying to the person she was holding at gunpoint to.

Silence permeated throughout the room, with only the panicked breathing of the person she was holding onto being heard in contrast to the silver haired girl's normal one.

Thankfully, the person complied. "L-level 74.. Turn r-right once you reach the h-hallways after you e-exit the elevator.."

Kiana puts down her gun and stood up, looking at the woman before speaking, "I won't kill you even if you did lie to me. However, do pass a message for me." Seeing the nod as an answer, she continues, "If you or anyone intends to lay a finger and harm that girl.." She leaves it off from there, as the answer is already in the air. From the flickering light showed dead men lying on the ground, and a woman with silver hair, in the shadows with sharp eyes peering down at the survivor before slowly turning away and leaving for the door.

Only when Kiana left the room, something new was created. Was it in fear or in admiration? No one will ever know. But it shall be only a few months later.

* * *

Kiana lets out a sigh as she leaned against the walls as the doors closed and the floor rumbled, before the shift of gravity slightly tugged at her in the elevator, not that a lot of the force going against her would affect her much anymore.

_Level 74.. Huh. She's at the highest floor- what kind of treatment is this?_

She pulls out her pistols to check for any damage, as she had just threw one of them right smack at the back of a person's head. Especially the way the guns were customized and built, it really does a harder hit. Raising her head to look at which level she was on, 52. To think they would throw her at level 46 and seperate the both of them. It's more work, but at least she knows Mei is still here.

She lowered her head, it would take a while. A little rest wouldn't hurt. She holsters her pistols and tied up her hair properly once again into twin braids before folding her arms and shutting her eyes.

...

...

...

What would she do onwards once she goes back to St. Freya? A question that suddenly popped into her mind, a question that had needed her to slowly and carefully think through, a question that she could not stop thinking of after it came into thought, it wouldn't stop biting back at her. She opened her eyes and before knowing it herself, she was already deep into thought.

She can't save everyone, her friends may not like the way she does things for their safety and own good. That was the truth, she had to remind herself that every time.

World Serpent.. Kevin Kaslana.. Fu Hua had mentioned once about him, only at full power the class monitor could at least protect her.. Protect. But protecting was to protect. It was not defeat- and counting Fu Hua's fate, it was left up in the air to debate whether she herself could at least try and stop that man, however it would be shifting close to the negative side. Avoiding him was not an option as they were bound to meet, with him definitely out to kill her.. If, he does find her.

Would he kill everyone else too? If Fu Hua, one of the strongest she knows, could only protect her at her own full power, the situation is very bleak for even the strongest of people.

World Serpent is a threat that is taken for granted, she realized. Even Schicksal is not aware of that man's abilities.. Especially now in the situation she was in.

Now, speaking of Schicksal.. That one hell of a bastard of an Overseer, with Rita and.. Durandal if she recalled properly. The strongest S rank Valkyrie. She softly laughed at herself as she remembered that she, too, had said she wanted to become the strongest Valkyrie.. How far she had strayed from that promise because everything had gone wrong since.. But that was her choice to do so. She rubs away the small tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.

Otto Apocalypse. On the account if Fu Hua does recognise her, which is already impossible at this point- it would have made the situation easier.. But knowing how the gods loved to play, she'll just have to avoid the eyes of Schicksal by herself.

Anti-Entropy was out of the question, she has already got their attention on her- going to destroy their plans and take one of theirs with her and all. She can handle them, or so she probably thinks. However when put into the question, with an organization out for blood in the name of humanity, one god knows what they are trying to do with people to so called 'fight against the disaster' or one, according to her research on them, had actually used to be a group which was started by a Herrscher who wanted to do good before it was split up.. She rather puts her cents on Anti-Entropy, just that one side wouldn't be quite happy with her.

...

...

...

_**DING!**_

It looks like Kiana has already arrived at the highest floor. Pushing herself off the wall, she readied her guns as she stood in front of the doors as they slowly opened. Time to smack some sense into the little bunny.

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_**"Where do you think? A coward like you should know very well to remember that mark."**_

Mei raised her upper body towards the glass windows before turning her head to look at where she was. Moving around on the bed had caused her to realize her hands were cuffed up, at least they were nice enough to not blindfold or gag her and throw her in a dark cold room.

"Kiana? Is she here?"

_**"That girl? Kaslana is really full of surprises, I will admit.." **_Mei straightened up and kept quiet, waiting for the 3rd Herrscher to explain such a thing. **_"So, the coward wants to know more? I didn't expect you to be so curious about someone you just met not long ago."_**

"You're right. She was willing to trust me even though we were trying to kill her.. But.. Why-"

**_"I'll spell it out for you, if you're that clueless. That girl knows more than you think. She may look and act stupid, but it's just an act all the same. Why does it look like as if she was already aware what would happen next? Both of us don't even know what else she is capable of, obviously she is hiding something."_**

"Why are you telling me this?" Mei spoke in a soft whisper, lowering her head until her face was downcast and covered by the shadows.

_**"The reason is, she may be your only possibility of getting out of here without dying and killing the both of us."**_

...

...

...

Mei was confused, it was unusual for the 3rd Herrscher to be this passive and actually talk to her instead of being ignored. That thought was cut off as she sharply turned her head towards the door as she heard footsteps.

_**"Let me deal with this since a coward like you can't even fight with your hands tied." **_

Before Mei herself could even reply, it felt like as if the entire world around her had gone smaller, as if she had been pulled off the screen she was glued to, and now sat behind like a spectator watching a movie.

...

The door opens and the raven haired girl was expecting an enemy, but what greeted them was a silver haired girl in a familiar looking school uniform.

**"Oh?"**

Kiana lowered her guns as her expression had a flicker of surprise before turning to realization upon hearing Mei- No, not Mei. This is the 3rd Herrscher she was talking to now.

"There should've been more security here.. Strange.." The silver haired girl mumbled to herself, not knowing the Herrscher herself had also heard it. Kiana rushes up towards her and asked a quick, "Are you okay?" as she watches the girl having a hard time figuring out how to open up the cuffs before shrugging and merely opened them with a key she procured out of seemingly nowhere, looking proud at herself.

**"As a god, I can take care of myself just fine. There was no need for a mortal like you to ask that-"** The 3rd Herrscher scoffed.

"But you still waited for me to come and help you, yeah?" Kiana cuts her off as she throws the opened cuffs away to a corner, the metal clinking in the distance.

Crimson eyes stared at the girl before her, with her having a grin so contagious that the Herrscher was considering to strangle her and watch that smile go off that face as she tightens her grip on her skin with both of her hands-

But all she had done instead was just to turn her head sharply and avert her gaze from the silver haired girl, even slowly feeling the heat rising up to her cheeks as she found out it was the truth coming from her out of all people.

A Herrscher like her, someone who is to destroy in hate and spread the disasters, wasn't able to lift a hand against a smiling human girl. The warm feeling swirling in her chest as she glances at the Kaslana didn't deny it.

_The gall of this human.._

Despite this, the Lightning Herrscher did not argue, and was left in her thoughts. Had anyone else ever wanted to help this vessel before? They only wanted to be her friends because of her status, nothing else. Only when it went downhill the teasing, the mocking, the avoiding happened.

Then she herself appeared into her place. All she knew was destruction, she had no past or memory of herself as she came into existence right at the spot.

And then, the silver haired girl in front of her came and everything the both of them once thought of changed. Hell, even she could not deny this feeling she has now at the thought there was someone who actually cared- not just her vessel, but her, too.

A shame she had to return back the body back to her host, or else she would get angry for certain things that made the Herrscher scoff inwardly.

But before she could, someone had suddenly appeared behind Kiana- a charging noise humming louder.

"Fire."

_**BOOM!**_

...

...

...

The Lightning Herrscher winces at the loud explosion that brought a ringing to her ears, which had also caused a bit of rubble and smoke to appear.. But she was fine, there wasn't any injuries on her whatsoever, only to look up and see a hole in the ceiling, both Kiana and Bronya struggling for movement, neither budging an inch.

"Hey! What the hell! What do you think you were trying to do? Even if you were gonna try and hit me, you almost hit Mei-senpai!"

The sickening sound of metallic friction as Kiana was seemingly struggling to push back Project Bunny's cannon as it was forcefully aimed up towards the ceiling. Only for whoever had won the small strength test was decided when Kiana pushes the entirety of the cannon, leaving a staggering Bronya backtracking towards the wall, the cannon damaged.

"Intruder alert. Mercenary team was not responding, the Bronya went to check." She steadied herself and readied the missiles as her laser cannon was damaged, pointing it towards Kiana.

"Mei-senpai, stay here- I'll go give this little kid a good lesson!"

With that, to the answer of another round of attacks, Kiana moved to the side and charged towards Bronya and attempted to immobilize her. The grey haired girl sees through this and evades, leaving Kiana to stop herself in time before realizing she has ran out of the room and entered the larger lounge.

Crashing of potted plants and overthrown chairs littered the area due to the dodging and landing of attacks dealt to the environment.

Oh well, it was their problem of concern to cry over broken property, not her, yeah?

"The Bronya wants to know why you want to ruin our plans. You weren't expected."

The words _'ruin our plans'_ rang throughout Kiana's mind, despite it was Bronya who asked and not someone else, she saw red. She could feel the blood in her veins rushing, strangely and surprisingly emitting visible static around her so much the air slightly trembled. Anti-Entropy. Cocolia. Kidnapping. Bronya. Wendy. Mei. She might have just laugh it off and say its a Kaslana thing to do to stop evil last time, but when she was already aware and had gone through such things, she couldn't handle the anger and temper in check any more further-

Kiana shook her head before she got lost in thought, everything subsiding and she could see her surroundings once more. That was a close one, if she fully went down under, who knows what would happen.

"Even if Mei-senpai was not taken, I still can't let this stand. I won't turn a blind eye." She rolled her shoulders back and adjusted her posture before shifting to a crouch, jumping up in a singular swift motion, trying to close the distance to Bronya.

_If the building gets destroyed, it means a lot of trouble.._

Suddenly, much to Bronya's surprise, Kiana suddenly lowered her guns as she stands in place. The former sniper awaited, but did not put her guard down.

"Your name is Bronya.. Right?" Taking the slow nod from the girl in front of her as a yes, Kiana continues and decides to ask a question.

She took in a breath of air, knowing what she herself was about to do.

_It's time for me to knock some sense back into you.._

"Is this what you actually want? To hurt people?"

...

Silence.

Kiana asked again, this time more firmly. "Is this what you actually want?"

"I.."

It seemed Bronya had stopped, was it too much? Kiana holsters her guns slowly approached the downed girl. She turned around and asked.

"Mei-senpai, can you help me hold down Bronya? There should be a firewall or something that's controlling he-"

Kiana stops halfway through, a jolt- or was it a chill? That ran down her spine, instincts flaring dangerously telling her to dodge, but she wasn't sure what. The silver haired girl looked left and right, at Bronya, then the lounge, the elevator and then Mei. Nothing.

Nothing prepared her for the sudden Project Bunny that appear before her and leave a sickening crack that sent an impact straight in her chest with it's punch. She lands against something hard, yet it shattered under her weight, or was it because of the speed?

Kiana notices the figures of Bronya and Mei getting smaller, before finding herself looking at the outside of the building, and then she realized, along with the broken shards of glass that surrounded her, she was falling.

* * *

**A/N: A 5k+ word chapter, just like I promised. Now, don't look at me like that. I'll try to keep this consistent pace with around 3-5 weeks or so for a single chapter, no promises. **

**I can barely type out progress on the weekdays in one sitting with school and all. Minusing the apparent writer's block I get most of the time despite knowing what to do for the storyline, and maybe possible breaks. I shall try to remove the main problem first, before I decide to continue. **

**I like this story I am crafting after all, with seperate story ideas that may take root, but this is my main and those ideas can be done another time. Don't worry, I am doing fine, health and all.**

**I know how it feels to look forward to a story, and even going back and forth to keep checking for updates.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	7. Falling Stars

**Hello again! Hopefully I didn't go over the planned submission date.. With done celebrating Chinese New Year and all, visiting, money, FOOD AND W-**

**Ahem, once again, as I had made some minor changes to the chapters earlier, if you thought that was an update, I'm sorry to ruin your excitement..**

**ALSO! As you know- Honkai Impact's main story isn't exactly.. To put it, completed? And obviously the story may go out of canon as we continue, with having no little information to even the _latest_ of chapters (I'm talking about on CN, minus the mentioned CG which we have zero context on its preview, possibly coming along with SEA/Global upon releasing all parts of the new chapter, hopefully.) Other than the DLC, which I am not even sure if it could be canon, or it'd be just an alternate universe.**

**So, if that scenario happens, I may or may not try to implement some of it into the story, makes it better hopefully!**

**Actually, fuck it. This is an AU after all, _LET'S CHANGE EVERYTHING AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME. Well, not everything but you get the point._**

**_I'm still uncertain whether I should order the jacket I wanted from Mihoyo's store as.. Well, novel coronavirus and all.. This is sad. But stay safe guys!_**

**Chapter might be a little dialogue heavy, so please don't mind me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Falling Stars**

* * *

Everything had just happened suddenly and she didn't even process it, there was a faint warning and she did not take heed of the unexpected turn.

With the flame of pain that suddenly blazed in her chest, both the gravity that was slamming her down as hard as a speeding train along with the wind that threatened to slice at her, the broken pieces of glass that reflected the sunlight crashing down onto her like an onslaught of flying blades- either piercing through her skin or falling down to their end and scattering into nothing, a fate that may soon follow up for her- she realized..

She was falling.

The moment felt like it lasted for ages, she could only see white and she felt like something had constricted around her body and squeezed it hard so she couldn't breathe-

The silver haired girl saw flecks of red in the air, not even having the mind to process where it came from, only then knowing, the taste of iron that lingered in her mouth told her that it had came from her.

Kiana shakes her head mid-air and glanced down at the distance between her and the ground. She did not even have a minute to think. It was either she thinks quickly, or she's dead.

_Focus, Kiana!_

Her point of vision turns to a minimal, and everything around her- the sounds, the colors of her surroundings and the fast rate of falling has stopped silent and turned grey.

She had many problems, starting with her Herrscher powers. One, her wings. She could last a good while with them, but in plain sight? A voice crept up her head, _How many eyes does the World Serpent have? _She remembers Fu Hua warning her, with the reminders before she was left alone. _They are everywhere._ _A number uncertain to many, but one known to you and I. _Still, she had to play it safe, as stupid as it sounds in a situation of life and death, out of the question, that is final.

Two, teleportation. A quick one should do- throwing all sorts of logic out of the window- or the air with physics and such. But really, would even the Honkai make sense to a normal human being? No. Void against gravity? Stopping herself mid-air below a safe distance to drop herself should be fine, she hopes.

Then her thought drops dead right there. Worse come to worse, if she doesn't make it, however..

_When they say your life flashes before your eyes as you are about to die, is this how it looks like? Is it because you tell yourself you won't be able to see them again?_

A couple of names were on her tongue, their faces appearing in her mind, their figures standing in front of her, their memorable sweet smiles and all. She faces the sky as she looked at the faint figures of memory, a brief second of staring at the blue before wincing and turning away upon facing the sun rays lighting on her.

She hasn't even made it to St. Freya and it's about to all stop here? Impossible, no, she won't accept that, she never will! How could she face her loved ones that passed on when she dies, knowing she couldn't even save anyone that she held dear when she was given a second chance?! What a play of fate, Kiana thought to herself. The gods must be laughing at her already.

...

_Maybe dying isn't so bad after all-_

_No no no! Don't say that, you already made it so far!_

The sun was blinding her, and she could not see what was happening. She only could turn down to the abyss below that was closing the distance between her in mere seconds. When she glanced up, she saw a bright flashing spark of purple, an equally bright, or even more covering most of the bright fiery circle that loomed over her in the sky, casting a dark shadow of a blurry figure blotting the sun before her.

The 3rd Herrscher, Kiana thought.

_But just in case.._

Struggling to fix her eyes on the figure, with strands of silver blocking her vision and the harsh winds getting into her eyes, she flashed a smile, the silver haired girl's eyes closing to conceal the mix of emotions that was on her face, that, and to await the decision the gods have decided to impose on her.

...

...

...

Kiana felt a change of shift in gravity, and something against her back, a slight hum and a few sparks of electricity landing on her. The silver haired girl slowly opened her eyes, much to her surprise, the one that came into contact with her had a firm, yet subtle grip. Her body relaxed and she found herself still being able to breathe.

_I'm.._

She was alive.

The silver haired girl looked up, azure blue meeting purple-crimson, silver meeting raven. She was slightly wincing when the sun rays that were casting on the 3rd Herrscher's back hits her eyes, and she was for a doubt, unusually close to the lightning god's body, a little bunny unconscious on her shoulder.

Kiana blinks, for one second, two..

...

"Is this heaven? I just woke up and I find myself in the arms of a beautiful woman." The reaction afterwards made Kiana chuckle, and afterwards she found herself on the floor and Bronya right on her, and somehow her bag found herself on her face.

Watching the 3rd Herrscher gracefully land on the ground as she pulled her bag off its current location, her wing flapping and shifting before it dissipated the raven haired girl walked over to the girl before her, with folded arms and a face of mixed disappointment. Kiana then realized, with beads of sweat dotting and dropping, she was about to get scolded.

The silver haired girl had a awkward smile, before wincing as the 3rd Herrscher, out of anyone else, tells her off.

**"Tell me, what the hell were you thinking? The coward had a heart attack no thanks to you." **And in a small and soft voice, along with blood rushing to her face, seemingly darkening, she turns in another direction and mumbled, _**"And so did I.."**_

Kiana scratches her head, before putting her two hands together in front of her head and sheepishly uttered a, "Uhm, I'm sorry.. And I won't do it again?"

To this, the Lightning Herrscher huffed, seemingly satisfied with the apology, the imposing figure and power disappearing and her eyes changing back to their normal shade. Mei bows, much to Kiana's surprise. "I'm sorry.. She was really mad.."

"Eh.. I really didn't mean to make the both of you worry.." The Kaslana turned to the bunny who was sort of sleeping on the ground. Mei followed along.

"Moving on.. Is.. Bronya fine?"

Kiana approached Bronya and kneeled, lightly placing her fingers on her neck, managing to find a light pulse. She sighs in relief, before carefully and gently turning Bronya over, the girl's front side of her body supported by the silver haired girl's arm to prevent her from planting her face against the floor.

_If I recall properly.. It should be somewhere around- oh, here it is._

Kiana stands on her feet and moved back and now saw Bronya being carried by Mei, the girl's head resting on the older's shoulder. That was unfair, Kiana notes, as she herself hasn't been carried by Mei yet and she had just met Bronya- But given the circumstances, she'll mentally note that to herself instead of voicing out her little complaint. As she was about to start walking off, Mei suddenly spoke up.

"Kiana.. You.. You're injured.. Are you okay?" The silver haired girl turns around upon hearing her name. Ah, now the attention was shifted back to her again.

The silver haired girl takes a look at herself, a few cuts here and there- on the hands, a bit of small tears on her slightly soot covered uniform.. While the pain in her chest has mostly subsided, it still left a mark.

The sickening crack however had to remind her to take a rest as it did cause a few broken ribs- but they should heal quickly on the way so she should be fine.. Save for the arm that was trailing a small yet obvious line of red from her elbows down to her hand. Kiana waves off Mei's worries and her sense of deja vu with her free hand and reassured the raven haired girl trying to stifle a small wince as she did her gesture, "I'm.. Fine, no worries."

"Enough of that already. You don't look fine to me, so stop being reckless.." Came the firm answer from Mei, as she walked towards the silver haired girl's bag and fished up a couple of bandages, much to the widened eyes of Kiana. Not noticing the expression, Mei was in front of Kiana, patching up the arm and cleaning the visible cuts.

...

Warmth bubbled up in Kiana's chest, and she was tempted to reach out and ruffle the raven haired girl's hair, give her a warm hug and a big smile in thanks, but she had to hold herself back much to her disappointment, even when Mei was very close to her..

She glanced aside, abandoning that thought with mild reluctance. Bronya has officially joined the party. Next main objective is St. Freya, Kiana mentally notes to herself. But before that, first they have to..

* * *

"Kiana? Why are we at.."

"Well, the largest Homuland? I mean, we should be quite close to getting out of the Honkai zone since I fully know the direction from here out.." A short pause, before she adds on, "I think."

The silver haired girl tilted her head towards the direction of the new member of their group. "That, and if she wants to stop here for a bit to get some energy, since she just did wake up not long ago. Yeah?"

"Homu.."

Kiana fully turns around and looks at Bronya.

"Well, you seem like a fan, wanna introduce Mei around? I can clear the zombies here, since I got something else to do too. I'll be back quick and catch up to you guys later."

Mei wanted to open her mouth to interject, but since Kiana insisted, she sighed before turning around to Bronya, who was tugging the raven haired girl's hand.

"Well.. The Bronya can suggest Nagazora City's famous tourist attraction is the Homu ferris wheel with a height of 300 meters and a speed of..."

Kiana slowly hears Bronya's voice disappear into the distance, as she slowly waited for the two to be out of sight.

It was a lie. She actually didn't have anything to do, she just wanted some time alone. Kiana turned around and walked in the other direction, her eyes already started drifting around the surroundings as she walked. _How many eyes does the World Serpent have? _The voice of her former Class Monitor rang throughout her head.

_Class Monitor- Fu hua.._

Before she knew it, the silver haired girl was once again thinking back. Guilt suddenly filled her. She had never called her Fu Hua, by her name, even once, did she? The sage had teached her everything she could even in her condition and fought alongside her, and even at that, she still couldn't even-

A feeling of uselessness and rage washed over her, her face contorting with her facial muscles clenched. Was she, a Kaslana, who stands to protect the ones she love still so _weak_ even after all these years? Was it not enough? Do people thirst for bloodshed this much? If only she had..

Kiana stopped herself, letting out a shaky and unsteady breath of air. She won't forget, as much as she wishes she could, as much as she hates it, as much as she wants to change it. She had to bear those scars of hers and move on. If she forgot, she would forget how far she had come. She wished that she forgot the scene that fell before her eyes- how many of them had..

_No, stop. Enough. It wasn't your fault._

She tried to tell herself that, but reality hits her hard like a ton of bricks. She knew the truth herself more than anyone.

Kiana suddenly felt a tiny, yet sturdy solid coming into contact with her shoes before feeling and hearing as it gets pushed back and fly a distance away. The small rock on the ground cuts her off from her gloomy thoughts and she stares at the pebble before her.

Her view of focus then suddenly shifted from the rock to her bandaged arm instead without her knowing. While her injuries could heal quite fast, that she knew, and yet despite just meeting not long ago, Mei had insisted on patching her up. It filled Kiana with a little bit of warmth, before another wave of deja vu washes over her as she remembers what happened last time the both of them met again, at _that_ place, a different one out of the many scenarios she imagined.

That feeling she tried to push down rose up again and she instinctively reached out to touch her shoulder of her bandaged arm, to only stop halfway after and put down her hand, not knowing why she did so.

...

_**Grrr...**_

The silver haired girl turned around towards the low growling and light thuds of footsteps against the dried dirty concrete ground of the theme park. Zombies, as she expected, but what was attracting them towards her? Oh, wait, no, forget she asked that.

She sighed to herself before pulling out a pair of void portals in the air, her empty hands now occupied with cold metal touching against her warm skin. A rumble, then a hum before it turned into a bullet had erupted from her signature pair of guns. Her ARC Serratus were back and safe in her hands once again. The attack landed a clean blow and made a hole in the zombie, followed by one and another.

Maybe taking out her mild anger on the rest of the hordes of zombies might be a good idea.

_**BANG! **__**BANG!**_

...

...

...

It wasn't long before the sun was already setting, and Kiana made her way back to the two after she was done. Upon noticing Mei waving at her, she slowly walked over before noticing that Bronya was asleep, and once again being carried by Mei.

"So, Kiana-chan, what were you up to?"

The one in question stiffens at the way Mei called her name, it wasn't in anger but of concern. She hasn't heard it in ages and a few moments from memory were making their way to her head. A few seconds, a short moment before the blinking Kiana that was very still goes out from her stupor.

"Forget about me for now, I'll explain to you later. how's Bronya?" Kiana changes the subject, a negative feeling rising up in her chest as she decides to not reply to Mei's question. Needless to say, the silver haired girl felt much better, with putting the negative thoughts aside.. Her mind goes adrift once again, not knowing Mei was actually replying to her answer, but not before giving out a restrained sigh.

Although she can't seem to recall everything as her mind draws a blank upon certain subjects, and when thinking back to people, their figure would be faintly there but their faces were just, scribbles of black- like as if someone had just grabbed a marker or a pencil and drew all over the person's picture. Kiana deeply furrows her brows. It was hard to remember how people exactly looked anymore.

How many more things would she forget?

_"Seele.."_

Kiana's expression flickered in surprise and stopped in her tracks. She instantly turned her head around when she heard Bronya, who was only just mumbling in her sleep. _Wait, Seele?_

Kiana's ears had perked up on that name, and it even rang throughout her mind, leaving a brief yet powerful ringing. The silver haired girl swore she knows that name from somewhere.. Or some place, or something.. But she can't remember, so why was it that-.. She glances up at the clouds, looking at the orange that quickly shifted to a slow dark navy that was creeping up the bright warm color without her even realizing.

"Hmm.. It's gonna be night soon, huh? I guess we can camp out here, you don't mind?" She shifted her attention back to Mei, finding the nod coming from the raven haired girl as approval.

As she turned back once again and started walking, she mumbles. Not to Mei, or the sleeping Bronya, but only to herself.

_Thinking back, time really does fly quite fast.._

* * *

There was not much to be said.

The darkness was already greeted by the countless lit, bright sparkles of light in the sky, as if someone had sprinkled stardust into the air. The view was hard to describe in many ways than one.

Why now of all times? Had it marked the end of something, or the welcoming of a new beginning?

The scene of white streaming and flying by, accompanied with the breeze and the sharp yet soothing buzzing of insects was a nice one, she had to admit. It shone and reflected into her purple-crimson eyes, intrigued as if she were a little child finding a caterpillar on the ground of a garden with a magnifying glass. She relaxed and peacefully enjoyed the serenity.

...

"Oh, so you were here the entire time! I was looking all over for you. What are you doing up here?"

Her eyes shifted from the beautiful dark sky, her body upright and turned sideways from the rooftop edge of the building she was sitting on towards the one who had called for her.

The breeze blew past the both of them, their hair gently swaying back and forth but that did not hinder the movements of the silver haired girl who was walking closer towards her.

**"I could ask you the same thing,"** The Herrscher replied coldly, turning back to look at the scenic view that was laid out and presented like a wonderful work of art in front of her. **"****What are you doing up this late? You, a mortal, should need rest compared to me, a Herrscher.****"**

Her voice dripped with sarcasm at the end, and yet there was no remark back at her. Silence permeated the air, with the exception of insect buzzing and the chilling winds of breeze that occasionally visited by and greeted her, only to be interrupted by soft thudding of footsteps before a small grunt sounded out and the presence that appeared right beside her. The Kaslana girl had decided to join her by the rooftop edge instead.

"Well, I had to light up a fire back at our temporary camp to make sure the zombies wouldn't come close to us." Kiana said as she sat down quite close to the Lightning Herrscher, something she herself was having complications about but Kiana did not notice, as she, too was staring at the dots of white soaring at the never ending canvass of the night.

**"****But, c****onsider myself surprised. A human like you can survive the cold night without the fire up** **here.****"**

"It isn't really that cold here, since I've been living in harsher winters and all.. And.." The Herrscher watches as Kiana puts her two hands together while noticing the bandaged arm, as if she was seeking for warmth, her palms making a soft clap sound as they came into contact and meet. Upon her pondering into deep thought, her eyes that were reflecting the scenery before the two of them were now conflicted and glazed with emotions of sadness and pain..? Her head slightly lowering and a few strands of silver falling. A few details that the god herself did not miss as she observed.

"..Anyways, thanks, I never know you were that worried about me." She rose her head up upon hearing her whisper and looked at the person that was sitting beside her. The previous expression was suddenly replaced with a smile that was etched onto the silver haired girl's face, something that stirred up a mysterious feeling, one that had both the host and herself thinking.

She scoffed at that and folded her arms. **"Hmph, consider yourself lucky I haven't killed you yet-"**

"I won't consider myself lucky, but I know you wouldn't since I trust you and Mei-senpai." Kiana, too, had folded her arms in an attempt to prove her point.

...

...

...

The 3rd Herrscher takes a long look at Kiana, purple-crimson boring straight into azure blue, they did not speak of ill intent, hostility or even as a challenge- and the girl really meant what she said. She could see it in her eyes, and hearing it in her voice- she was not joking.

_And she says that with a genuine smile.._

Her head sharply turned sideways, not wanting to look at the silver haired girl in the eye when she was about to ask a question that was on both herself and her host's mind.

**"Why do you push yourself?"**

"Huh?"

**"Helping the coward to this extent, even if you just met not long ago. Even if she caused you to get caught by those.. Humans. ****Why do you push yourself?****"**

"I-It's.. Hard to explain.." Kiana's voice was getting softer and softer. The Herrscher then turned around, waiting for her to continue.

"..As ridiculous as it sounds, I can't stop myself when I see that someone needs help." Letting out a soft sigh, the silver haired girl then suddenly hummed before shrugging, "Maybe it's love at first sight?"

At that moment when she herself felt her mind short circuiting, the teasing Kaslana's grin had went even wider. _How endearing._

**"You-!"** The Herrscher suddenly stood up from the rooftop edge they were sitting on and growled, a slight blush was visible on her cheeks as she directed a look at Kiana, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm just kidding!"

...

To think she, a Herrscher, even a god for Honkai's sake, would be losing her composure against a human out of all things! It's a wonder she hasn't killed her yet even when something is whispering in the back of her head to just simply use her abilities and the girl in front of her would be dead- and yet, she didn't even if she could.

Whoever this silver haired girl is, she is a mystery. Her reasoning, her skills and her actual motives were all drawing a blank to her mind as if they were shrouded in darkness. The Herrscher can't stop thinking about it ever since, not even knowing the answer as she mulled over why her heart would not stop hammering whenever the Kaslana looked at her.

Human emotions, she realized, they were strange yet powerful.

The Herrscher then spun around and got away from the rooftop edge, the sound of her footsteps were getting further and softer.

"Eh? You're going to bed already? I thought you sai-"

**"This vessel needs to sleep, as much as I hate to admit. There has already been enough talking between you and me."**

Even though she was a Herrscher, even with all the talks about mortals and gods, she could feel herself getting laggy and slow, knowing the fatigue of this human body was starting to show. She hops down from the rooftop edge, wanting to get off the building and to make her way towards the temporary camp both the Kaslana girl and her host had set up.

But before she jumped off Kiana had spoke in a soft whisper, the words were transported by the winds for her to hear.

"Thanks for today, the view of the full moon and the stars were nice."

...

Kiana stared at the dark sky, waiting for the Herrscher to be out of proximity before she slowly closes her eyes and let out a long sigh.

* * *

_"Relax, it's just only a few zombies and I can take care of them.. Kiana-chan, do you want to join us at the Ferris Wheel?_

_"Mei-senpai! Why not just play the Ferris Wheel only with me instead? There are tales for example, like couples who play this together won't break up!"_

_"Oh? That's interesting.. Where did you hear that from?"_

_"Uh, well, Bronya said that.. I don't have special feelings but Bronya has become more livelier ever since we came here.. So.."_

_..._

...

...

The voices slowly faded away, before she felt a force press against her head and suddenly Kiana opens her eyes, jolting up from her position. The memories were coming back again, it really isn't healthy for her mental state- too much nostalgia popping up left and right.

And when she reaches St. Freya.. Can she even look at Himeko in the eye?

_What would have Fu Hua said if she saw me like this?_

She was the one responsible bringing herself back in time, she knew. But if she was able to prevent the disaster from happening again, what would she do about Schicksal or World Serpent? Once again, she instinctively reached out for her bandaged arm, cupping her shoulder. Could she protect her friends?

Having knowledge of future events of this time was her secret weapon, if only she could figure out how to use it, how to counter the obstacles that would lie in her way, then she might be able to be on a stable advantage against such powerful opponents.

_**"Why do you push yourself?"**_She heard the question echoing with such a powerful ring to it, the words perfectly pronounced in that voice of hers and reverberated throughout her mind.

...

Kiana sat there, instead of thinking back, she was now brooding over the question the Herrscher had asked her. Only to notice her eyes and her body getting heavier, and she realized the fatigue, too, was now starting to bite at her. She got up from the rooftop edge, swinging her feet sideways to make sure she had some footing, knowing now at least she could finally sleep and did not need to push herself even more.

The silver haired girl dragged herself back to the temporary camp where she saw Bronya and Mei sleeping. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she calmly walked, trying her best not to run, with the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Quietly unzipping her bag that was beside them she took out her orange jacket, using it as a substitute for a blanket as she laid down with a thud, like a heavy anchor to the seabed. Turning to her right, she closed her eyes.

She was used to this during her time of loneliness and running away, it left a slight bitter taste in her mouth as she thought about her actions.

She suddenly shivered when she felt something cold against her skin from behind, she opened her eyes and turned her head around. Mei was.. Unusually close to her, the raven haired girl's body touching her back, listening to the ruffling as she was getting closer and closer for warmth-

Kiana now then realized as her face was reddening with her cheeks flaming a dark hue, she might not be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: *slumps down on chair* god, i actually managed to type this out!**

**But seriously, I'm gonna change things up a bit with the writing schedules. I can't confirm it will work out, but at least I'll try to at least write ahead instead of just updating the story with a new chap before starting to write the next. _Maaaaaybeee_ that might be better. HOWEVER I might just stick back to how I usually write if that doesn't work out for me.**

**You fellow readers should know what's coming up next, sooo do I still need to explain?**

**Don't forget to wish your local hottest thing there is a happy birthday.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	8. Flames of Loneliness

**Hm? What took me so long this time for one bloody chapter? Months of crystal farming and valkyrie slavery _(im sorry)_ for one fucking character I couldn't get with 15k crystals for gods sake, so I decide to solve the solution with money instead and upped the crystal expense to 23k. Got 2 of that sweet son of a bi- I mean my girlfriend, ink Fu Hua- haha..**

_**look i get it you guys may think im weird for having a 2d girlfriend- or waifu despite being female but shut up i have a husbando too you know you piece of-**_

**But at what cost? My money is now gone, so is my soul- and I only got one T stig off her for equipment. Fuck. My loved one torments me so. To top it all off, I couldn't get a good paying job because I'M APPARENTLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR A GOD DAMN-**

**Salt and ranting aside, please enjoy this chapter before you see me die from a long hiatus again, as I just got sick last week! WONDERFUL! A side note, please stay healthy and safe.**

**Oh yeah, sticking to normal writing routine because I have 0 motivation for that kind of shit-**

**A guest did ask if I was gonna continue my Master Sword & Servant Sheath story (it was horrible writing, and badly planned timing i will be honest) I might rewrite it once I do settle myself on a good idea I could take without it being the generic "_protag is op waow, has supa powa beat big boss end story woo"_ kind of writing, even though the previous idea draft was sort of that..**

_**i will not say anything else other than the fact this story might have a bit of that, but not really.**_

**Expect more Kiana and Mei, coming with a M rating and Romance/Drama tag soon in the future, despite me being a Fu Hua person. _I'll have to cater to everyone's tastes someday, mine too~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Flames of Loneliness**

* * *

_It was another dream, but this time it was not one to torment her guilt._

_A forest was burning._

_Flames and hot cinders greeted her sight once again. It was as if she was watching a movie, looking at a scene unfolding before her. It was dark, the sky had turned a dark orange blanketed by the fire, the rising smoke and the falling ash- or was it snow? She was able to take a step, to only hear the crunching of something slightly hard down at her feet._

_The snow was red, and filled with dead bodies. __It reeked of death, and the strong smell of iron permeated her senses._

_Kiana did not register the full sight of the sudden massacre she was witnessing. Why would she? It was a sight that she had gotten used to during her life after everything had crashed down and burned- or what was a fraction of it now, it wasn't as bad as this but still-_

_This _was_ a massacre, she can't deny it no matter what._

_Her ears then perked and caught onto the sound of screaming and tearing of flesh, she twisted her body and looked behind her. __A distance away was another scene, one that she would not understand._

_Did it even make sense? Given how a lone figure with a shadow casting over their entire body- at an extreme slowness, walking towards a patch of light that made its way to the an area of snow that was still white, carrying a person in their arms. _

_She wasn't able to see much, but t__he dark figure had suddenly knelt upon reaching its destination, gently putting the still body of what was someone onto the snow and with both of their hands, they took the limp ones that belonged to the person who had fell and closed it, along with their eyes. She managed to catch a glance of a small silver item that reflected the light into her eyes, but that was all she could see from her view, as she stood rooted at the darkened red snow._

_Then, the silver haired girl suddenly turned, spotting just a small group, she realized- approaching with weapons raised and readied, sharply pointed or aimed. The figure still had their backs against them, as if pondering about certain things and was still._

_"How did it come to this?" Her attention was held up once again, hearing the voice coming from the one who knelt, the entire back of their form covered by the dark, save for the front she could not see, facing the moonlight. The voice was calm, yet cold at the same time, she could not decipher what emotion reverberated from it._

_"What do you think?" Kiana could hear the vivid anger and rage radiating from the other group, and it was, too, all over their faces, even though dimly lit, the orange and red heat lighting up their sides instead, showing one at the front with uncontrollable shaking fists._

_"Isn't this what you brought upon humanity- __the world__? Did you hear the screams and cries of the innocent when you attacked us? When you killed them all? When you had chosen to harness the power of evil and use it to declare war on us all? Does it not remind you of what you have done?!"_

_..._

_A long pause, before the figure shifted- And this time, there was a soft chuckle, that soon slowly turned into a coarse, yet pained laugh. "Me? I killed them all? No, I never once did. The one who did is that vile leader of yours who sent you to your death, claiming everything he does is in the good of humanity." _

_Bitterness and pure venom filled every bit of the figure's sentence. _

_"You assume he is, everyone now does. To you all, he is the most powerful man in the world, and you would follow him everywhere he goes and do everything at his command- and put the many crimes of what he did aside as he hides them and manipulates, and you place the sins on me. Even after I had done humanity a favor and saved this world from a threat more worse than what you can imagine."_

_"A shame I didn't kill him when I had the chance." They added in a lower tone._

_"All of my friends you murdered in cold blood were done by you and your hand alone and they are dead because of you! The ones who I fought alongside against the Honkai, only for you to kill them!"_

_Silence filled the burning fields, and the group's anger grew too much, one of them had charged at the figure who did not move- __Until, the person suddenly spewed out blood and their weapon clattered onto the snow just as the person was about to swing the blade at the figure that turned around, who was actually wearing a cloak and had hidden their features against the light- being the reason why the dark was effective in hiding their features._

_There wasn't anything visible that injured her, only for a beam of golden light to materialize in the hand of the cloaked figure, then taking shape of a burning greatsword after the attacker fell onto the ground, lifeless. __Everything else then had gone silent, the crackling of flames, the crunching of snow- as if the audio of a movie had been cut off and muted, save for the piercing of flesh._

_..._

_And when Kiana looked back once again, the cloaked figure had a bandaged arm raised up, the weapon lowered by its side, hand gripping the neck of the last member of the group, a girl, Kiana recognised as the one who was talking to the figure, was struggling and scratching at the one holding her, attempting to get the hand off._

_"I don't have anything left. My life has already been destroyed and I already lost everything a long time ago. My friends and the one I loved are _dead_, the family that I never knew well are _taken away_ from me, never able to meet again, and the ones that helped me every step of the way are _gone_." A deep growl and a short pause was in every bit said, but the one that reverberated throughout the silver haired girl's ears was the slight sorrow behind the words of what happened._

_"And it's all because of that man you work for."_

**_KRK!_**

_The figure silently watched as the girl stopped resisting and merely slid down the bark of an ashen tree, the hands that were once struggling and wildly grabbing the bandaged arm now slackened, and fell._

_Without any hesitation or restraint, a blade was raised, charged and plunged into the heart of the fallen body._

_"..But even so." The voice had gone softer._

_The fiery sword was pulled out, and crimson spurted all over, replacing the red snow with a fresh color of crimson. The silver haired girl did not look away, but had just continued looking._

_"No matter how many times I will do this, I promised that I would not fail. Even if I have to kill the same people over and over again, even if I have to watch the same people that I love fall due to my failures again. So that I can save them, and then finally.. Myself."_

_And unexpectedly, at the same time as the words were finished, the one before Kiana's eyes fell._

**_THUD.._**

_The legs of the cloaked person gave up and let go. Sitting still on the ground, a hooded head tilted up and looking at the moonlight above, their shoulders slightly shaking, a hand rising up to their face. __Then suddenly, t__he massive fiery blade held reverting back to a beam of golden light in the shape of a lance was supporting the stranger- __the lance stabbing into the ground as they tried to get up__. T__he figure slowly turned towards her. _

_Kiana was too transfixed onto the lance, to then instinctively cover her sight with her hand when a strong wind blew from behind out of nowhere, strands of silver flying up to her face._

_Then only when the wind subsided and died down, she saw something she would not expect. __The hood of the cloak flapped, leaving the face of the figure to be seen to only her._

_Silver hair framing the sides and down to the back, and glowing orbs of menacing gold shining through the loose strands on the face that gently swayed back and forth. As they.. No, she- turned around, a__n unreadable expression took up the features of the one before her, a face __marred with tears and stained with blood._

_Kiana had a few suspicions, b__ut, she wouldn't truly know if she recognised the person.__ One answer was standing out more than the others, one she would not believe._

_Silence now was kept between the two, none spoke a word. The stranger opened her mouth to speak, but the crackling of the flames took away the sound and it never reached Kiana's ears- yet, the message was etched into her mind, echoing like a loud bell as it rang forth._

_Kiana didn't know what the stranger saw in her even if she was not supposed to see her, but she saw a smile. One brimmed with sadness and tiredness, even with those golden eyes, emotion had broke through the frozen mask that seemed to only know hatred._

**_"I'll see you later then," _**_She spoke a name, but it refused to register in her ears._ **_"I'm sorry."_**

_..._

_And that was all she did, the stranger turned her back on the silver haired girl, and walked away, towards the moonlight, the cloak swaying back and forth with the wind, silver hair shining in the midst of darkness._

**_CRUNCH.. CRUNCH.._**

_Before she knew anything else than that, the silver haired girl woke up._

* * *

"Nggh.."

The silver haired girl stirred from her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes, finding the sunlight making its way through the temporary camp. She instinctively turned to the side and closed her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep- to only hear the ruffling beneath her- and finding herself extremely close to a certain raven haired girl, who was sleeping soundly when she opened her eyes once more.

Stifling a gasp with a hush, Kiana rolled over to the other side and stayed like that for a few seconds, before sitting up from the makeshift bed shared by the three of them, trying to calm down the erratic heart that thumped in her chest, her face darkening with a red hue. If one of them were a male, someone would've gotten the wrong idea-

But why was her heart beating so quick? It was normal, this is Mei she's thinking about, after all, so why? Was it because she hadn't done this in a long time? The silver haired girl sighed, before staring at the view in front of her, one she only saw when it was dusk- but now light had taken over and was waving back at forth at the edge of her feet.

A barren wasteland, one would've called it, to be honest. An abandoned city, filled with cracks and surrounded by death, with no way of escape for the many. Her eyes scanned the environment, and noticed how quiet and peaceful it was, despite the apocalypse of a situation the three of them they were in- it was nice- she thought, as it wasn't like-

_The acrid smell of death and iron, darkened snow and an ashen forest, fire lashing out, the cinders rise to the gloomy dark, those pair of golden orbs staring back at her-_

Kiana suppressed a grimace, as she immediately looked away at the view from where she was, wanting to rid of the images that crept up to mind and she landed on the sleeping form of Mei instead.

_Nevermind about that then.._

Without realizing, she let her hands move on their own, reaching for the smooth raven strands of hair as they fall off her fingers, even though the both of them had been running around and all, Mei seemed to be in a better shape than Kiana.

She loves Mei after all, even if this time's Mei may not be aware of her feelings for her.

She smiled, but it soon disappeared as she thought of what they had to do today, they were supposed to be taken to St. Freya today after all, and for that to happen she would have to..

The silver haired girl stopped, putting her hand down and instead gave Mei a gentle caress on the head, as she looked at her bandaged arm, which was the arm currently on the raven haired girl's head.

Taking the orange jacket, which had fell off her and landed on her legs when she sat up, she puts it over Mei's form for a blanket, slightly feeling guilty that she did not give the raven haired girl the jacket instead as she remembered what happened at night, minus on how she became a heater for hugging.

She folded her leg, using it as support to get herself standing as she pushes herself up.

There was work to do now, and she has to act. She'll be there for her, for everyone else this time, and she'll make sure things go right. It was what she promised.

Moving the flap of the makeshift tent aside, she walked out and winced at the blow of the light of the nearby lantern hitting her eyes, even though the sun had only started rising. Only after recovering, did she proceed to move again.

Well, the others weren't up yet and it's just herself going to be out in the wild.. A little scavenger hunt wouldn't hurt, would it?

...

...

...

It had been a couple of hours, but for the silver haired girl, it felt like a few mere minutes. Most of the zombies and beasts she chased off seemed to not be coming back here, while it was a wise decision for them, she had just been walking around and wandering off and just stumbled upon them by accident.

But at this point, even if they were beasts and zombies- taking a couple of painful kicks and hits with a heavy bat would give them the memory to not go near her whatsoever, she _had_ to do something at least, being up early.

Kiana was now staring at a table full of parts. Gun parts, to be exact. She looked back and forth, at the loose metallic spares and back at the bullets- some damaged or empty, and some were surprisingly still able to be used.

This should've gone here and that there.. What were they thinking when they made this?

The silver haired girl turns to her bag and rummages through it, looking for something when something else caught her eye instead, immediately halting whatever she wanted to do earlier.

It was a ring, strangely being able to reflect light despite her being in an open yet shaded environment. She has never seen it before, and doesn't remember putting it inside her bag.. What was it doing in there? She gently but slowly takes it out, curiously taking a look at the small silver circle now in between her fingers, she saw there was an amethyst on it and upon closer inspection, there was some carvings which looked quite-

"Kiana?"

Kiana suddenly jumped upon hearing that familiar voice, being deep in thought. The tone clearly saying she had at least called her name once or twice already. She dropped the ring that she was holding onto the ground by accident and panic instantly spreaded all over her face. She quickly crouched down to pick up the ring and stuff it into her bag before turning around.

"Ah- M-Mei-senpai? What are you doing up so early?"

"I.. Should be asking you that question, actually.."

_Did she see the ring?_

"W-well.. I was just trying to figure out how these guns work, and I didn't want to disturb you guys, so I had to move somewhere.." said Kiana, as she quickly turned to the table and pointed at a gun.. Or what was once of it, as it's barrel was taken off and it would look like just random parts made of metal. She held it like a trophy of some sort, with a goofy smile as if she was proud of it.

No, Kiana was _obviously_ not trying to modify said additional weapons to her liking earlier before she got distracted by whatever she found in her bag, even though she uses ARC Serratus.

"I-I see.." The silver haired girl could tell that she was clearly at a loss for words, but she won't push it..

Until Mei suddenly laughed, and then Kiana was now utterly confused.

...

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry.. It's just that- Kiana-chan the arms dealer.. were you one at some point or something?" With the ridiculous look the silver haired girl was given the raven haired girl, the answer was obvious. It was a joke and all but still..

Unexpectedly, Kiana thought of something else, the way Mei had laughed, it rang in the silver haired girl's ears and left an impact on her. Without knowing, she placed her hands on the table in front of her, the touch of the cold metal now fading away, she saw another view in front of her as she looked up, what was once the barren wasteland of the abandoned city turned into a warm and inviting room, with many faces smiling at her at the table which now had chairs and food laid on the cloth. The touch of the table felt so real, so did the laughter and cheery voices that allured her.

When she had first met them, it had just started as the three of them but it soon increased as they went to a place that was safe, one that felt like home to her. She could smile for the first time, she did not have to isolate herself from others and run away from her fears. What was once a mask of loneliness and ignorance cracked, with her having mild curiosity and fascination, the genuine smiles appearing as bright..

But then, everything had gone _wrong_.

The silver haired girl looked down at the table, her vision returning to a clear, she looked at her hand, which was gripping a gun. Her expression was shadowed by her silver hair, and a small smile formed. Under her breath, she spoke.

"Not really, but that does sounds cool."

Kiana tosses a gun at Mei suddenly and the raven haired girl caught it in surprise. She grabs her bag and spun around, turning away from the table.

"Hm? Where are we going now?"

She turned around to look at Mei, the sunlight casting on her entire form.

"We're going to get some supplies, then we can find another better place to stay."

* * *

_**As of 10:00 today, all external contact with Nagazora has been severed. The United Nations has issued a statement confirming a virus outbreak in the city...**_

...

...

...

"Out of my way!"

"If you're already dead.. Then get out of our way!"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Kiana and Mei were running, from the edge of Nagazora straight into a large road of buildings and zombies. Giving the oncoming hordes a swift death, leading to many of the poor souls who had lost their fate to be finally able to rest.

Left, right, front and back. They were coming from all sides in an attempt to surround the silver and raven haired girl, but it was the two who had weapons to defend themselves with against them, not the masses. Sadly, the message was clear in order for them to survive this.

Efficient, clean and swift. Bullets had to be saved, but Kiana realized she was already running out of additional ones. With a grunt, she ripped off a part of the magazine of bullets she had on her and puts the rest on her shoulder, making a haste escape as she gestures at Mei and tries to reload as they made their run. The additional bullets were meant for zombies, and the rest were in case Honkai beasts decide to appear and she ran out at that moment, and she could use ARC Serratus for that.

...

As if it had heard her thoughts, an extremely large Honkai beast that clearly towered over them appears, landing right behind them and destroying a portion of the concrete floor and some buildings, causing broken glass shards and brick pieces to fly.

"Right on cue," Thought Kiana as both of them pivoted around, sharply stopping in their tracks and aimed at the beast. They unloaded bullets, way more than they did for the zombies- until the road was filled with bright flashes of light. As expected, however, the bullets had not even done anything to it. In a reply to this, the beast attacked, slamming down at the both of them with a loud crash, resulting in more broken debris flying about.

"Our guns aren't working! Not even a scratch.."

But that was enough, as Bronya was seen jumping off a building and diving straight for the beast, summoning Project Bunny by her side and aiming with a javelin.

_**BOOM!**_

Right in front of the two, the surrounding place seemed to have gone pitch black before being replaced by a large flash of light as the javelin impaled cleanly through the head of the beast with success. A major shockwave appeared, leaving large cracks in the concrete ground.

...

Bronya lands on the ground perfectly, dismissing Project Bunny as she stands on her two feet flatly and unharmed, clutching the Homu plushie closely to her chest. Mei walks up to her, giving her a nice pat on the shoulder.

"Right in the nick of time, thank you Bronya!"

Upon hearing that praise for the girl's efforts, Kiana's facial expression twitched, a tinge of jealously surging before it burned brightly. Kiana opens her mouth to interject before noticing the bleeding wound on Mei's arm, forgetting about what she was about to say. The silver haired girl lowered her pistols and walked towards Mei.

When the raven haired girl saw what Kiana was about to do, she looked at her arm and waved it off. "It's just a scratch, I'm fine."

The silver haired girl smiles, as she now takes out some bandages from her bag. "That's what you said to me not long ago, remember?"

"But-"

Kiana cuts her off and lowered into a whisper, as she wipes the blood off and starts to bandage it up. "Just take it as thanks for earlier, alright?"

As she finishes, even though it was just a scratch, it was a wound on her loved one. Kiana lightly placed her lips on the bandaged wound before getting back onto her feet and walk off, not noticing the flustered look of Mei and searing stare of Bronya.

* * *

"We can finally take a break.." Mei sighed to herself as she rests against the glass door. It was the room of an apartment they had decided to stay in for the time being, as it was already nighttime and zombies are up and about. She looked up at Kiana, who seemed to be staring at the ceiling, lying down at the sofa.

The silver haired girl got up from her position and sat cross legged, turning to look at Mei who had Bronya in her lap.

"Do you want the sofa instead? Since Bronya is well.."

"It's fine. We wouldn't have made it this far without Bronya's help, after all. At least I can give her this for thanks."

...

"But.." Mei whispered softly, so she wouldn't wake up Bronya, getting Kiana to turn her head once again at the raven haired girl. "Don't you think it's amazing that we've only just met.. But it feels as if we knew each other already for a long time.."

The silver haired girl widened her eyes as she heard it, and leaned against the sofa, closing her eyes with a smile.

_Well, obviously.. That's because I met you and had fell in love with you._

Kiana pushed herself off the sofa, getting up and crouching down as she stopped in front of Mei, putting a hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mei-senpai, I'll give my life to protect you and make sure we can leave this place safely."

Kiana thought about the dream she had earlier, the messages that etched and hung onto her mind.

_So that I can save them, and then finally.. Myself._

It was a selfish reason, one that the person had hung onto. She closed her eyes, and awaited for what was to come.

_I'm sorry. Because, after this.. I'm about to do something really selfish._

...

...

...

_**THOMP THOMP..**_

Both turned around, right at the same time when a Sanctuary level Honkai beast landed and attacked the place they were temporarily staying, its spear cleaving cleanly through the brick and glass with its destructive power.

_**BOOM!**_

The three of them were sent flying, getting caught in between the debris of the beast's destruction. The beast's spear, while still smoking- it raised its weapon and lowered it towards the group.

To answer back, Bronya replied with a counterattack, summoning Project Bunny to her side once more. Like two knights battling for power, their weapons touched and the impact caused large shockwaves that seemed to be endless, none of them relenting or giving the other the upper hand even for one bit.

But the decider was when the Honkai beast raised its shield, and slammed it hard onto Bronya, leaving the girl to end up flying a large distance away, buildings that were caught by her line of flight caused a lot of destruction, leaving holes and loud crashes to be heard.

"Bronya!" Mei on impulse took off and was about to go after the grey haired girl, to only be caught off guard when the beast from earlier had appeared from behind the stunned raven haired girl, as it swiped down its weapon.

Silver covered her vision, and she saw a figure dashing forward and jumping up right in front of Mei and lightly pushing her back by the shoulder with her hand, a confident smile on her friend's face.

"If you keep thinking about Bronya all the time.. I might become jealous, you know?"

It was all her brain registered, before a sickening sound of tearing and slashing into flesh could be heard. Then, her vision was covered in crimson instead of silver.

...

Kiana noticed the taste of iron filling up her mouth, and felt her back being exposed, something warm flowing down her back as it gets blown by the cold.

Ah.. She had moved by instinct once again. The silver haired mentally noted that it had hit right exactly at the same spot- where the wound of the previous time she had ended up like this. She couldn't have jumped at the exact time, did she?

She could've just countered the attack of the beast and send it to oblivion, she could've done many other things, but all she did was jump in front of Mei.

It was hard to think, her thoughts were swimming, her silver hair fell down and covered her eyes, she couldn't even fully open them. She could feel her grip on Mei slackening her body tiring out and energy drained, her consciousness flashing in and out in between black and purple. She was losing too much blood. It was ringing, her body turned cold, everything was spinning to the point Kiana fully closed her eyes.

But she heard the cries of anguish from the one holding her, then the sudden explosion in Honkai energy- with the crackling of lightning slightly touching her and then the shift in gravity.

...

...

...

_Just for a while, a little while.._

Thought Kiana, before she felt her consciousness fading away in the arms of the 3rd Herrscher.

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**_*the reviewers probably gone now, please come out of your closet CFlowie.*_**

**Uhm.. Hello to the people who are still reading this? I apologise for the long delay. But thank you for still being here to read this story even if it takes a while to dish out a chapter every now and then.**

**_clears throat_**

**I appreciate the people who read this, even if they don't give feedback or follow/favorite- but it's openly welcomed for you to do so!**

_**i really need to know if i am able to improve on my writing and add more things to my story after all **_

**HOWEVER! If you don't feel like doing so, it's perfectly fine! It's small section of fanfics for Honkai Impact after all, and I didn't expect that much people to actually be reading this.**

**But a number's still a number, and I just like to write my half baked ideas out and refine them on the way.**

**Once again, ****expect more romance, and a M rating coming up soon in the future, can't say exactly when it'll happen, but it's gonna happen.**

**I'll be removing the oneshot chapter sooner or later, so people can be introduced with the first actual chapter instead.**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GOODBA-**


	9. Clash of Power

**Looking back at Meteoric Salvation that just released on CN, and the additional bonus CG afterwards- as usual, I'm excited to see how the two will deal with Kiana.. ****With her attracting all the girls to her side, is she a harem protag or something?!**

**I'm keeping a close eye and waiting for the new chapter when it comes out on 26th. Might be able to add some minor details to the story- not that it will hinder the direction I'm going for it.. Hopefully.**

**Remember when I said one of the chapters was a bit dialogue heavy? Well, this one is quite heavy with it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Clash of Power**

* * *

_**Honkai energy spike up ahead! Honkai energy is rising rapidly, all the Honkai beasts in Nagazora are now moving towards the energy spike!**_

...

"Well, shit. Looks like we actually hit the gold mine this time."

Murata Himeko, still in her dress from the earlier date before it had been rudely interrupted by whatever is happening now, stared at the monitors of Hyperion, the aerial battleship of Valkyrie Squad 5 as the alarm sounded. The coat around her form slightly moving as she folded her arms.

"Major, there is still time to retreat-"

"Nonsense! I'm not retreating and letting go of the prey once I set my sights on it." The red haired woman objects instantly with a predatory smirk. Well, thanks to the urgent report from headquarters, they had a large scale Honkai eruption to attend to located at Nagazora.

"Level one alert! What are you waiting for? All crew get to your battle stations, the war's starting!"

As soon as the battleship arrived at full speed, the view from the monitor came to light, what was once of just merely clouds and a dark city came to a new view.

...

...

...

Sparks on lightning and electricity illuminated the surrounding buildings and ground, cracked and destroyed foundations slowly crumbling and falling off its structure as they drop to the ground, breaking into more pieces of brick.

Honkai beasts were approaching towards the two in the air, but the 3rd Herrscher paid them no heed, they were just worms compared to the one in her arms. As the shadow of the Hyperion casted down on her, she looked up. Her expression meeting the battleship, as if aware which direction the people in there were.

Inside, the monitor clearly displayed the Herrscher's disdain at the newcomer's arrival.

"Eh.. So that's how the Herrscher looks like, just a girl? Seriously? I expected something more scarier with slimy tentacles, long tongues and death rays or something.." Himeko commented wryly as she looked at the lightning winged girl.

"Major.. You really have some weird and sick fantasies with this Honkai.."

"Well, yeah, since some idiot decide to mess up my date! Anyways.."

The red haired woman took a step and threw out her hand, pointing towards the Herrscher on the screen. Silently noting the injured girl in her arms, one of the silver haired girl's arm limply dropping down to her side.

"Full broadside! Clear the area with everything we got! We're here to capture the Herrscher, not kill her!"

...

...

_**CLANG, CLANG!**_

The raven haired Herrscher silently watched as the battleship revealed all sorts of weapons and guns as a form of greeting. This irked her to no end, how dare they. These guns, do they think such things could harm her? Were they looking down on her?

More electricity gathered around her, accumulating up into a dangerous amount before it exploded.

**"Insects! No one is allowed to be above _me!_" **The audio that came out from the monitor was slightly crackling, before it shutted down into a dead crackling grey.

A huge wave of light washed over the area in Nagazora, the explosion incinerating everything nearby as it slowly expanded, obliterating everything nearby, the beasts that had gathered, the crumbled buildings nearby- everything- all of it was being consumed.

"Shit! Quickly set maximum power to the shields and brace for impact!"

_**BANG!**_

It was hard to tell what had exactly happened, but then the Hyperion suddenly shook violently, a searing hole appeared after the battleship took the blast, fires appearing and smoke rising from the craft.

_**WARNING! External armor plating of battleship Hyperion compromised! Power generation is now down to 40%. Immediate withdrawal is recommended.**_

The Hyperion had now stopped shaking, but the damage was still bound to continue, Himeko looked at the monitors that were now displaying warnings and alerts of where the damage was located instead of the 3rd Herrscher, most of the damage had hit the main deck.

"_Grr._ Just our luck.. We can't afford to take another hit like that one.. This little brat has not a single idea on how bloody expensive it is to fix this damn boat."

The Major got up from her position, throwing her coat up in the air as she turned away from the screens and moved to the exit of the bridge.

"Okay, change of plans. Activate reactors number five and six, maintain the furnace output and switch to reserve power. I want Hyperion to be down to the Herrscher's altitude in two minutes! I'll be dealing with this Herrscher brat face to face!"

"You're not going to use _that,_ are you? The council ordered us to to capture the Herrscher, not kill her!" The executive officer walked up to the red haired woman in hastened steps, clutching the clipboard to her chest.

But little could anything do to impede her progress, and she started running towards the Main Hangar Deck.

"We're the ones about to get killed here, so we don't have a choice now. Take the helm, I'm going out!"

_**Power switched successfully, Hyperion is now on reserve power! Prepare for descent!**_

As Himeko fully wears the Scarlet Fusion battlesuit, the platform beneath her starts to rise, the roof of the Hyperion now slowly opening, as she slowly goes up.

They ruined her date, then a random high school girl ruined her boat. Just that brat waits, she's going down _hard_.

...

...

...

As the platform clicks into place as it fully rises up, the Major brandishes her blade, facing the 3rd Herrscher who had her back facing the moon above, casting down on the dark skies and illuminating the battle that was about to happen.

**"You insect! You dare oppose me?!"** spoke the Lightning Herrscher as she pointed her arm at the one who decided to face her in a battle, lightning gathering into a ball, **"I shall reduce you to ashes!"** The ball shot out at the blade wielding Valkyrie, it turning into a searing purple beam of electricity.

"Sorry, sugar, I ain't going down that easily. _**Nexus system, unlock!**_"

The Hyperion's activated reactors starting whirling at a fast rate, charging up the battlesuit and into the blade at an immediate speed. The blade crackled with powerful energy, sending bursts of air back as it grew into size. Raising the blade up at the beam, she puts in all of her might as she swings and counters with her own strength.

The result of two powerful blasts colliding and clashing with each other had caused a large explosion of light, and bringing more collateral damage to the surroundings along with it.

_**WARNING! Reactor is overheating! Shutting down in ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds..**_

"Shut up! Keep the damned thing running! I don't care how you're gonna do it!"

**"While it is admirable that you exceeded my expectations and was able to last this long, it only makes you slightly better than the insects I have been killing. However, this bores me and I shall end your pain right here." **

She was being pushed back on the deck, marks being formed as her feet forcefully moved. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her head. Was it really the end for her?

...

But then, the Herrscher suddenly stopped in her relentless attacks- as a hand grasped the arm of the 3rd's, gently pushing it down. The silver haired girl in her arms wildly coughing, blood spurting out, Kiana's mouth slowly opening to form some words as she puts it close to the ear of the Lightning Herrscher.

* * *

_"St.. Stop it.."_

**"Oh? You're still alive? Good. I shall get rid of this trash in front of me first before taking care of your wounds. You aren't allowed to die without my permission."**

Kiana slowly raises her arm, her fingers gripping the wing of the Lightning God, her hand unharmed by the energy that crackled and lashed at her.

**"What do you think you are trying to do? A human cannot tear down the wings of a God.. **.. **I suggest you don't harm yourself any further." **The Herrscher's eyes narrowed, knowing the Kaslana girl, she was unpredictable and she had to prepare for any unexpected situations.

But even so, she wouldn't admit the fact that she just doesn't want Kiana to be injured even more because of her.

...

...

_"Please.._ _Return.. Her.. Back to me.."_ Sweat appeared on Kiana's face as it dropped down, seemingly struggling for more energy to keep awake.

**"Not until I put this insect to rest."**

Only did the raven haired girl's eyes widened when she heard the wing cracking, the silver haired girl's hand starting to bleed as she did so.

**"What?! Impossible!"**

Her hand going up to stop the Kaslana's in panic, she knew the silver haired idiot was unpredictable, but this was on another different scale!

"NO MORE! Return Mei back to me!" With all of her might, she brought her hand down- successfully ripping the wing off Mei.

_**CRACK!**_

_To think I have been defeated by you once again.. __You truly are unpredictable.. __I won't forget this!_

...

...

...

Soon after the 3rd Herrscher was stopped and reverted back to Mei, what was once of the wing now faded away into particles, slowly gliding and floating the two back down, onto the deck of the Hyperion where Himeko stood transfixed by the scene.

The two girls laid on the deck, the red haired woman slowly walked towards the two, and only stopped when the silver haired girl slowly stood up- before suddenly stumbling as she gripped her head with one hand, her eyes watching the Major, a conflicted expression.

"Hey, hey! Are you alright, kid?" The major dropped her sword and hastened her steps towards Kiana, grabbing one arm to support her balance, but she moved away with a wince. "Don't worry, we're getting you medical help."

"What are you going to do to Mei..?" The Kaslana growled, but it turned into a whisper, one arm shooting out to shield Mei.

...

"I can't say. I really can't."

...

Kiana slowly stood up, grabbing the arm of the one in front of her with her hand, gritting her teeth, her silver hair covering her eyes.

"If you lay a finger on her.. I won't.. Forgive you.."

That was the last thing she whispered, before the silver haired girl wobbled and fell into the arms of Himeko.

* * *

A small silver haired girl walked through the hallway, her footsteps echoing throughout the white halls, empty, save for the few medical officers that walked past her, pushing trolleys of tools and supplies, the sound of wheels arriving and then disappearing behind her.

Nameplates of people labelled on the front, she walked past many doors until she landed her eyes on one and stopped on one specific plate, it's white silver color standing out from the grey plates.

Kiana Kaslana.

Theresa reached out to open the door, but stopped midway. Many questions appeared in her mind, would she recognize her? What was she going to tell Kiana? It had been a long time ever since they saw each other, with Siegfried leaving Schicksal ever since the Second.. With anticipation, she quietly opened the door.

...

...

...

The silver haired Kaslana on the bed was asleep. Theresa lets out a sigh, she can worry about the things she had in mind for later. A warm feeling bubbled up in her chest, was it excitement or relief? She approached the sleeping girl, looking at her.

According to the people who tended to her, they didn't really have to do much to get her back in shape- because she surprisingly had healed and recovered most of her wounds. They had just bandaged her up for good measure.

A few seconds has already passed, Theresa had just stood frozen at the side of the bed. She had already made herself clear to Himeko, and Kiana's other friends had agreed with it- but would Kiana accept to enroll in St. Freya?

_"I-It's the most painful, and my greatest regret out of everything,"_ thought Theresa, as she stared at the window with her eyes clouding over upon remembering the old memory, and what she had told Himeko.

"_Just when Cecilia and her squad was still facing the 2nd Herrscher, the Honkai fission missiles had already been fired. No one knew if the 2nd Herrscher had been defeated at that time, but the damage was already done.." She shakily took a deep breath, her hands balling into fists,_ _"Her father, Siegfried, had once told me before he left how not one day would go by without him thinking of her, who could still be alive today if not for Schicksal.. He wanted to believe that, that day, could've been avoided if he had not chose to be how he was on that day.."_

...

She jumped upon hearing the shifting of the bed, cutting off from her thoughts when Kiana suddenly turned to the side in her bed. A troubled expression took up the once peaceful features of the silver haired girl, her eyes seemed to be shutting tighter, her brows furrowed, her hands clenched into fists and her entire body was shaking.

"Kiana?" An alarmed Theresa went up to her, calling her name in a gentle whisper.

No response, deep in whatever nightmare that she was having, she noted.

"Kiana," Another gentle whisper. When that didn't work again, she slowly got onto the bed sitting by the edge, she wanted to reach out and gently shake the silver haired girl, but she decided against it.

_"Please.. Don't go.." _The weakness in her whisper stabbed at the Valkyrie's heart and on instinct, she inched closer to the sleeping girl, holding one of her hands which was unusually warm. Then, Theresa started softly humming.

It seemed to work, Kiana had stopped shaking and her features were slowly reverting back to the once peaceful state, Theresa lets go and retreats back. Her fists uncurled, and she was quiet asleep once again.

What once remained was the gentle touch of Theresa, before she quietly summoned Oath of Judah in front of the bed, nowsilently watching Kiana as she waited for her to be awake, never noticing the silver ring that wrapped around the silver haired Kaslana's finger on the other hand.

* * *

_It turned pitch dark and only voices slowly echoed all around her._

_..._

_"Please.. It's already enough- you don't have to fight anymore.."_

_..._

_"You call this ENOUGH? Are you asking me to sit around and do NOTHING when I clearly saw with my own eyes when **that** happened?!"_

_..._

_"How many people are you going to kill? How many timelines, worlds and universes are you willing to destroy for this?!"_

_..._

_"These are the failures I am willing to take, and I'm not letting anyone get in my way.. Not even you."_

_..._

_Kiana suddenly found herself at the beach, a silver haired girl stood at the edge of the shore, silently watching the navy waves lapping at her feet- __but it wasn't for a happy occasion, the medical garbs the girl wore and the black overcoat that hung around her shoulders, with the sleeves drooping slightly with the wind as droplets fell down the soaked cloth, the atmosphere in the air __said everything__._

_The water was as if boiling, with the surface from the dark forming silver ripples like as if someone had threw gravel into the waters, dotting the smooth surface of the reflection that was the white sparkles in the sky above. _

_The shuffling of sand, and the appearance of two girls she remembered and knew very well- Theresa and Bronya. Bronya was in her white and red dress, while Theresa was in a white, black and blue dress. Both had conflicted expressions on their faces as they slowly approached the one who stood at the shore, but stopped at a distance away. __Despite it raining heavily, the one that stood by the shore did not show any expression, her hair was soaked and she merely let the drops fall one by one onto the sand._

_They didn't bother to ask if the girl was cold- because to begin, she never was and they themselves were aware of it._

_When Theresa stepped in and turned the silver haired girl around so she could try to take a look at her, Kiana saw something that once reminded her of how she was._

_Those azure blue eyes were dull, empty and soulless- the familiar yet different crossed pupils. It was as if there was nothing, it was just plainly blank, save for the mechanical blinking at the sand. She didn't even spare a look at the two, and when she finally did, she averted her eyes back to the sand at her feet. __The silver haired girl didn't even move a single inch when they embraced her in a tight hug. She only winced when she slowly raised her bandaged arm to return the hug silently, not speaking a word._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Kiana.." Theresa was shaking as Bronya tried to comfort her, her expression, too, one of gloom, the former had __tears formed in her eyes, __"I tried.. I really tried my best- I wish I was there to help you but-"_

_"-I know.. It's wasn't any of your fault." She interrupts, calmly and slowly turning to look at Theresa, a reassuring smile that never reached her tired eyes. But the message was clear, a silent comment, as if saying it was her own to blame._

_She looked back at the ocean, and stared at the dark abyss of the sky before looking up at the moon, her eyes blocked by the silver hair that covered her face, but not hiding the single tear that fell down her cheek._

_"__Did you know? __I promised to take her to the beach __after we could finally reunite__. It was just a single promise to be at the sea together again after the war had ended, a single promise. But God.. God decided then at that very moment to take her away because of all the times I ran away from her." A dry chuckle escaped from her lips, a slightly crazed- yet full of hurt and sorrow, "Many times even if I didn't want to, I _wanted_ to do it for her sake, I_ _just_ wanted_ her to be _safe, _I _promised_ her that I would-!_"

_Her voice got louder than the rain itself before it cracked and died out. Not even continuing as she received another tight, yet silent embrace from Theresa, the two behind her not daring to speak a word._

_She sighed and looked down at the shore. "It's fine.. I already found a better place for her to rest.. Away from the fires, away from any war, far away from here." She paused, taking a look at something in her bandaged hand before continuing, "And I'll be there to return this to her sooner or later.."_

_The grip on her slackened, and her back only was now only embraced by air and loneliness. "Kiana.. Are you saying that you're going to.."_

_..._

_"Theresa," The silver haired girl called her by name as she placed her palm on her face, her teeth grinding against each other, trying to hide the expression she had at that moment, but the shaking of her shoulders and soaked bandages denied it. "I loved her."_

_Her voice cracked once again and she wavered, the words unsteadily forming as she pressed on. __"I.. Words can't describe how much I loved her, and it was my fault that this.. This happened.. I failed.. I failed to protect her- and I paid for the failure with my own." She had a bittersweet smile, lowering her arm from her face that was marred with tears and moved to her overcoat__\- and when the black coat shifted, Kiana realized one of the silver haired girl's arms were missing._

_"But no matter how much I hate myself, I wouldn't die so easily, you and I both know that. I can't die until- No.. Forget about it.."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She slowly stood up from the sand, turning to Bronya then Theresa- her head downcast once more and as silver hair fell to her eyes, the rest flowed freely down. Not mustering the courage to look at either of them as she grips her black coat tightly until her knuckles turned white. "Theresa.. Bronya.. This idiot of a Kaslana is sorry for many things, but most importantly her own mistakes. But she _won't _do it again, she _won't_ let it _ever_ happen again.."_

_Those empty blue eyes now had some light back in them- but the light had felt both _right_ yet _wrong_ at the same time._

* * *

"So you're finally awake. You healed up pretty nicely so far, I think."

Kiana opened her eyes as she looked at the one who spoke, sitting in front of her. Theresa Apocalypse, sitting in front of her- unharmed and perfectly fine, and not like when.. When-

"Where.. Am I?" She was parched, she really needed some water- words were hard to form at her mouth, and her throat was itching.

"Well, I'm Theresa, and I'm in charge of the Far East Branch of Schicksal." Theresa jumped off the golden cross and landed on the edge of the bed as she strolled to the side, pouring a glass of water for the one that was in the bed. Not noticing Kiana flinch slightly as she heard the name Schicksal, she continues, passing the glass to the Kaslana.

"You didn't even bother trying to change your name when you marched into Honkai infected areas without any form of protection.. Were you trying to get the attention of your father, Siegfried despite the dangerous risks you put yourself through?"

On instinct, Kiana answered just as she normally would, stopping in place as she was halfway drinking water. "Where is he?"

"Well, I sure got your attention now. He's in a dangerous situation, and you'll die if you try to find him the way you are right now."

...

"I see," The silver haired girl sighed as she finishes her cup of water, leaving the empty glass to the side, "So, I apparently can't fight in the current state I am?"

Presumably injured according to them, Kiana knows herself at the best of her abilities and she obviously could get back up on her feet and start kicking ass- but the concern of whether they _had_ been checking on her readings was a different thing to worry about. This was Schicksal after all and we're talking about _those_ unpredictable little..

"Correct. Think about your friend, something dangerous is inside her and if it comes out, could you save her again?" She crawled closer to Kiana when she didn't hear an answer, "So I have a proposal for you, why not enroll in St. Freya High for some training to become an anti-Honkai warrior, a Valkyrie?"

"... Well this is a sudden proposal you got there, but I'd like to see my friends first before I agree."

Theresa hops off the bed, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Well, that's a deal. Alright, I'll let you meet them, they're staying at Major Himeko's place at the moment."

Kiana watched from her bed as Theresa was walking towards the door before she gave a smile.

...

"I appreciate it, Aunt Teri."

The silver haired girl expected a reply from her, but there was just silence. Kiana then slowly got off the bed, when suddenly Theresa jumped onto the bed and hugged her. In a small whisper, her widened eyes told her surprise, "You.. Remembered me?"

The Kaslana in question tilted her head, "Why would I forget?"

...

...

When there was no answer, Kiana was about to open her mouth to ask the widened eyed Theresa if everything was fine before-

"Then.. C-Can I hug you for a bit longer? I missed you very much.."

Kiana shifted herself comfortably on the bed before opening her arms wide and watched as her aunt threw herself at her. It wasn't very dignified of an adult, but it was Theresa. She silently appreciates the warm embrace of Theresa while it lasted between the both of them, her eyes darting to the window as thoughts clouded by.

* * *

The door swung opened, and they were greeted with the sight- bags of trash littered all over the floor, empty beer bottles laid huddled together in one corner by stacked crates and clothes were thrown all over the furniture.. To sum it up in a few words- this place was a..

"Wow, what a dump."

"Yeah, er.. It's been like that for a while. Welcome to the Major's room I guess?"

The place was obviously a complete mess- but it might be just because a few had just only moved in to the room for her to think that it was much cleaner than one would see in a room that housed many others. Despite the scene, it didn't bother Kiana one bit. She was used to messy rooms, sleeping on floors and even outside in harsh environments. Everything was so simple back then, it was hard to accept the fact everything now had passed by in a blink of an eye. It was one of the times she could actually be happy, and that was a fond memory for her.

But with happiness comes the sadness, and she herself had came out of the Honkai disaster more differently, while having more knowledge and slightly wiser than she used to be, it never meant she wasn't such despite forcing herself to act like an idiot to the others not knowing how to interact with them and the fear of them realizing what she actually was.

A shame they knew, and the silver haired girl now has to dread for the moment when the same exact thing will happen again.

_"Hey! Don't open that closet!"_ Kiana jerked her head to the direction where the voice came as she gets cut off from her thoughts, staring at one spot on the ground.

_**BANG! CLANG!**_

More items cluttered out of the closet, leaving piles of whatever there was in the furniture to slide down and causing a huge mess on the ground.

...

...

...

"Kiana!"

Even in less than a few seconds when Mei was on the floor and looked up to see a familiar silver haired girl standing by the door, she instantly got up and ran towards her, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Welcome back.. How are your injuries?"

Kiana was frozen stiff as her eyes were not on the raven haired girl, but instead at the red haired woman- eyes slightly widening before she looked back at Mei.

_"I tried.. I really tried my best- I wish I was there to help you but-"_

-No, Mei was here- right in front of her and in her arms, it confirmed the little worm of doubt that was in her mind, she was fine.

The silver haired girl breaks the embrace, backing up slightly before smiling, not noticing the two on the ground staring at the 'couple'.

She recalls when she had thought about having to deal with St. Freya- but now, her concerns were right smacked in her face- the thought of having to confront her fears were now a reality.

"According to Theresa here, I healed up alright. Seems their medical technology is _really like magic_."

...

"That's a nice and very touching reunion you have there. Well, I already upheld my part of the deal, I hope you will do so for your side."

Kiana turns around, folding her arms as she looked at Theresa with a raised eyebrow.

"So if I sign up, you'll tell me where my old man is? That's all?"

"No, it isn't that easy. You'll need to become an A rank Valkyrie before I'll tell you where he is."

The silver haired girl couldn't help but smile, yet it was a slightly bitter smile as she heard the rank. She felt bad for having to do this, knowing where her old man already was in the first place- does Schicksal even know where he was at all? Probably not, since they would've captured him if they knew his location- a poor attempt in trying to play her, to be honest.

She already could handle a S rank Valkyrie, how hard could it be now?

* * *

Leaves slowly floated down to the earth like gentle falling snow as one made its way to a gloved hand. The light broke through from the green crown, casting its colors on black cloth, and to the many fallen wilted leaves that painted the darken brown with patches of dulled green.

A quiet forest, with a quiet and lone figure.

Grey hair, one that did not become so with age, was kept in a ponytail as it swayed with the wind in soft whispers. Even if the one who sat there awaited for a miracle with closed eyes, it never once meant sleep.

...

The gushes of the river often broke the silence and swaying of nature, the edges of the water body touched by fresh green, much to the contrast of the yellowish brown dirt that was further from the rejuvenation.

The water showed a reflection, not one of the leaves that floated by in the blue ripples, but one of a person long forgotten, and silently waiting for time locked in the dark abyss of the Sea.

Moving close to the river, a glance to the pink leaves that were submerged in the water was given before a long, calm stare seared into the blue sky above, the clutched green leaf raised above and casting a shadow beneath, leaving the other normal green ones to flutter by.

A single eye opened halfway, revealing the unnatural combination of colors to be seen to the realm, save for the reflection of the leaf that hung by in the sky as it turned into a glowing silver.

...

...

...

"A universe that holds a realm where _Nothing is born and Nothing dies_.. A different answer that I may be able to seek."

* * *

**A/N: Remember when I said I was gonna go die from a hiatus for a month or so? Apparently because I was able to type out most of the chapter already within a day, I just decided to finish it up as soon as possible.**

**I mean, this isn't even the part I was looking forward to, and writing this was kinda awkward for me. **

**A rough plan has been done, and the action will probably start along the range of Chapter 4 _(Betrayal has a Silvery Smile)_ in the game- do remember I'm mixing both content of the manga and the game into this, and some parts will be skipped or modified due to prior events in this story.**

**A reader might get pissed on the fact we have flashbacks and all that jazz that keep appearing, but there'll be lesser of that next chapter onwards. Points to you if you can figure out what was going on in them, it's quite obvious but I think it adds on to the story nicely.**

**Someone in the reviews mentioned about how Fu Hua and Kiana are going to spar, well it might not go exactly as one would think- but it the situation might be quite predictable.**

_**ah yes, because of that, next chapter will be nice since my dear gi- i mean class monitor will be making her appearance from there.**_

_**no im not gonna make them both use the same moves at the same time and make it a really awkward situation- or am i? hehehehehehehe-**_

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	10. The Trial Loop

**WOW SURPRISING! I MANAGED TO WASTE 30K+ CRYSTALS AND GOT MYSELF THE COSTUME! ****For sure, I'd put it on my Stygian Nymph.. _IF I EVEN FUCKING HAD ONE!_**

**Also, I'm playing Arknights now! Might get back to F/GO as Lostbelt is finally here, because I don't know how the it goes on from there. Azur Lane? Servers are finally fixed, and I can finally buy more rings. Still main Honkai Impact- god save my soul.**

**A fellow reviewer has pointed out some nice points on the previous chapter, thank you for that. I can understand how some, or many at this point could possibly be quite confused at the events that are already shown and revealed- but I won't comment on anything or give answers- _BECAUSE WHY NOT INSTEAD I LET YOUR MIND GO WILD AS YOU IMAGINE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO MUAHAHAHA_-**

**I'm sorry, I wrote most of this when I was drunk. I went back to refine it after being sober- but apparently I didn't have to do much to it. The rating has been changed to M though, because I can't guarantee that I can still tread upon the thin line of being rated T. As I quote from a fellow friend of mine, _tragedy can make a good story if it ain't a fluffy one_, sorta?**

_**Borderline near death results? Check. Had a week break? Check. School is now closed one day a week for some strange fucking reason despite our high case count? Check. I wonder what happens next.**_

**I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I accidentally injured my lower back- so everything is just stiff and hurts like hell. ****There's a lot of time jumping around in this one. **

**To our new readers and old: O****nce again, ****I can't thank you enough for taking your time to read this story. If you're that willing to stay to the end, then sit down and buckle up through this mass of poor shitty writing, because I'm fucking back with a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**The Trial Loop**

* * *

A dark sky dotted with stars, hills blanketed by the shadows, bright glowing blue flowers slowly illuminated her vision and petals fell around her. It was a beautiful place. Calm, gentle and soothing, one would say if they laid their eyes upon this land.

But no matter the reason, it wasn't a place Kiana loved. In front of her stood a white glowing figure revealing a purple haired girl, one she knew well. Her dress and hair fluttered with the wind.

The petals stopped flying, golden eyes met blue- and silence filled the field of flowers.

...

"Why am I here?" Kiana broke the silence, looking at the field of flowers she had not seen in a long time. No more was the hallway of memories she used to be in.

**"..Clearly, I wasn't the one that brought you here. ****Has all the grief already gone into your head?****" **A calm, yet slightly agitated tone came from Sirin as the purple haired girl folded her arms as she heard the ridiculous question.

The silver haired girl opened her mouth to retort, but instead closed it as she blinked in realization. She was right, she had a question she wanted to ask the Herrscher in front of her- but she didn't had the courage to actually do so.

After all, even if you actually wanted to make amends with them, why would you interact with someone that tormented you for a long time? She's sorry, but some wounds are hard to heal once they scar.

She hasn't had a conversation with the Herrscher in a while, she had to be honest.

"..Sorry.." Kiana sheepishly looks to her side before looking back at the girl, "I forgot that I wanted to ask you something."

**"Go on. I assume you wish to surrender or beg me to-"**

"No. You already have so many chances to take over my body after _it_ had worn off and we're here again. But why haven't you?"

...

This time she did something Kiana did not expect, it was the Herrscher's turn to open her mouth halfway before closing it, if one could tell, her face was slightly red as she huffed.

...

**"I hate to admit this to you out of all people, but I was _nicely_ and_ kindly_ asked by someone to not do so."**

That got Kiana's attention. "By who?"

...

**"I'm not telling."**

"Why not?"

**"I'm not saying."**

"A little hint?"

**"..No."**

"Mei's bento?"

**"..That's out of the question."**

...

The silver haired sighed in defeat as she slumps her shoulders. She wanted to press on and ask, but seeing as Sirin is as stubborn as she was, she decided to leave it as it is. She at least was given half of her answer.

"Well, that's a shame.. I guess. I won't disturb you any further."

**"I wouldn't miss you anyway."**

"Yeah yeah, okay. _Love you too_."

Sirin watched Kiana disappear from the field of flowers, waiting for the silver haired girl to be finally gone before sighing to herself as she laid down on the field. They sure love to throw sarcastic remarks at each other, no matter how stupid it sounded.

* * *

Kiana laid frozen in her bed as she opened her eyes, silently staring at the white ceiling above her, watching the shadows casted above her move by with the light following behind the dark lines. It was already 6 AM in the morning. The sun was already rising up quickly, and the darkness soon was swallowed by the light.

She's here. She had finally got past the first hurdle, but many still lie in her path even after time had already gone by: how many months had passed since then? Many examples were schoolwork and training, but certain others were still as equally hard to get used to, even if she went through them before.

One example of that- as she looks to her side and to the ruffling of sheets- is how she has to deal with Major Himeko sleeping in her bed once again. It was nice to have the Major as company again, but when a _drunk naked woman_ is in _your_ bed, that is a different story.

She glances at the clock beside her and noticed how 3 minutes has passed. She silently sat up from the white bed, and gently shook the Major. As her hand touched the cold shoulder, she felt like a knife stabbed in her heart as her thoughts slowly collected back, she jerked her head aside and looked at the window instead to calm her emotions. This wasn't the time.

"Himeko-sensei, you're sleeping on my bed.."

...

Seeing the red haired Major still stirring from her drunk dreams, she slowly got off the bed and moved to the other side. She rolls her into the blanket like seaweed and rice, before pulling the blanket below her, watching Himeko comically get pulled and roll off onto the ground.

"Gah!"

_**BANG!**_

A silver haired girl with a stiff, awkward smile greeted the sight of the red haired woman who took off the blanket thrown onto her. "Good. Morning. Himeko-sensei. Wide awake now?"

Kiana was replied with a groan as the Major groggily stood up, rubbing her eyes. As she watched her walk away to get some clothes, the silver haired girl had to duck to avoid a speeding pillow that was aimed for her face just as she was about to turn around. A tired Bronya hugging a Homu plush appears as she spun around to whoever threw the pillow.

"Subject Kiana is noisy."

Kiana inched closer towards the one who made the comment. "You-! I obviously wasn't the one that was making so much noise- and why did you even aim for my head? It'll make me stupid!"

"The Bronya does not identify any possibility for further mental degradation in Subject Kiana."

It was still the same old retorts, but hearing it again makes Kiana slightly think back to the times together, and a surge of irritation fills her.

_I swear to god, one more word from this little brat and I will-_

"Miss Himeko, Kiana, Bronya! Breakfast is ready!"

The silver haired girl heaved a sigh before turning away from Bronya and walking towards a chair at the dining table. The sight of wonderful food greeted her vision, as if sparkling golden and inviting her. Ahh, this brings memories..

Food.. Good, warm food. A steaming bowl of white rice sat in a smooth shiny dome overflowing in the bowl, the perfectly cooked fish that was not too brown and not too silver, the inviting bowl of hot miso soup and the plate of tofu that shimmered against the light- She felt warm tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Silently, she thanks Mei and whatever force was in the world that allowed her to go back in time to have a wonderful full meal once again. Her stomach rumbled in agreement, as all the times she had to sleep and stay up awake without food can finally go- she had gotten used to it, but this still is a blessing for her. Mei's cooking was still the best, after all.

The silver haired girl leans deeper into her seat, pulling back with an expression of pure bliss on her face.

...

...

...

"Alright, we're off to class!"

Kiana silently notes on how every time she looks at herself in the St. Freya uniform and standing beside both Bronya and Mei, it really makes her remember of the old memories they had together..

"This will be your first exam after enrolling. Don't let me down, 'kay?"

"Hah! Just wait for the good news to come rolling straight to your doorstep!"

"Alright, take care." Himeko sends them off by waving them goodbye with a can of beer in her hand, standing right there at the door in her unbuttoned white blouse-

-To only notice her Executive Officer standing at the hallway in front of her, an unclear expression on her face as she pushed up her glasses.. But something tells Himeko that she wasn't very happy.

"Major Himeko," She began, and the red haired Major started to sweatdrop with chilly shivers running up her spine. "We'll need you to report for duty."

...

...

A silent pause that felt like more than a mere few seconds and what seemed to be forever, broke as Himeko turned to the one addressing her, with a raised eyebrow and a question mark appearing on her head- before it instantly bursts and her expression immediately turned into sudden realization and panic.

"_Holy shit!_ I forgot about work!"

* * *

_**St. Freya**_

Here she was once again in St. Freya, it had already been a month but every time she arrives at the school, she would slow down and pause to take a look at the building. The silver haired girl stared outside the window, shutting off the noise from the rest of her classmates as she looked at the scenery.

It was like a historical building in its prime- clean, peaceful, soothing and keeps a sense of significance.

The sun rays that managed to break through the white blanket of clouds greeted the white pavement of the school with its light. A flock of white birds flew in the sky, and her azure blue eyes followed- to only have her look at the rest of the buildings after they flew away into the distance towards the clouds and towards the horizon.

She silently listened to the wind, the rustling of bushes and trees swaying. St. Freya was hard to describe.. It just felt.. Peaceful.. And like home-

-Her world suddenly inverted, and the once innocent, bright scenery was replaced with a St. Freya that was _burning_. She was standing at the window, watching all the chaos unfold from her eyes, the trees turning to ash, the great white walls of the buildings crumbling and breaking down into soot.. Even from behind the glass, she could feel the heat stinging her, the bitter feeling rising in the back of her throat refused to go away no matter how much she tried to swallow it down-

"Kiana?"

A very familiar voice reached her ears, and she blinked, taking her eyes away from the window and turning around to whoever called her. Raven hair, violet eyes that she could get lost in, until she noticed the expression of concern.

"Hm? Mei?" The silver haired girl pulls her hands away from the desk below the window and fully turned around, having her attention on the girl. "What's wrong?"

Mei shakes her head before lowering her voice, "I was about to ask you something, but you were unusually quiet today and wouldn't stop giving the window a thousand-yard stare. Are you alright?"

...

"Uh. Yeah.. What did you wanna ask?" Kiana pushes herself off from the wood furniture, slowly approaching the raven haired girl before suddenly stopping. The Kaslana herself realizing Mei was.. _Very_ close to her face and she could feel the heat burning on her cheeks, she quickly takes a step back.

"It's already the exams. You don't seem to be worried about it."

The silver haired girl blinks, cutting herself off from her wild thoughts quickly before it slowly spiraled down into madness, her flushed expression turning into a confident grin- hands on her waist. "Worried? Nah, these exams are hardly a challenge for me. I'm a born genius after all!"

_**Step, step..**_

She turned to the firm sound of footsteps in the class, the students giving way to reveal the person. She was face to face with an navy grey haired girl, who had pushed up her glasses and approached closer to the silver haired girl. Fu Hua pulls herself to a stop before straightening, arms still behind her back.

"While confidence is good, the Valkyrie Trials aren't to be dismissed so easily, Kiana. Even if you are gifted, rushing headfirst into a challenge is still ill-advised. Especially the written tests, _for you_, that is."

She glanced to her side, noticing the students including Bronya and Mei behind her going silent, some girls which were whispering between themselves- probably fans about the _oh so ever handsome Fu Hua-senpai_\- were now, too, staring at the two of them- some still gossiping in hushed whispers, taking peeks at the two every now and then.

The whispers, despite being as soft as they tried to be- reached Kiana's ears and she inwardly groaned upon finding out about what they were discussing about.

How did this happen? It had all just started with a simple wave to the Class Monitor and being the usual carefree dolt she was.. Then suddenly when she accepted the offer for a spar, shit got real and then a rumor spreads about a relationship between the both of them just because the Class Monitor invited her for a walk! Just a_ god damn walk! _Said stuff circulated around the class got worse when one of her classmates caught Fu Hua dragging her to the Library to study-

-Okay, fuck. She may have really changed the way the events are going in this timeline- because clearly Fu Hua was _NOT_ like this when they first met! Would someone clear up the fact that she loves Mei instead?! Even the raven haired girl sometimes gives her a strange look now!

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

It's just a rumor- why does she feel so riled up about it? How did all this happen so quickly in the span of a month? To be honest, even she herself does not know.

Kiana awkwardly chuckles at the last comment, knowing she herself barely has the motivation to even care about written tests.

"W-well.. Thanks for the advice..?"

She then does something the class rarely sees from their expressionless Class Monitor before sharply turning around to walk off- "If you need advice, do let me know."

Kiana silently watches as the Class Monitor leaves. Something in her mind tells her that whatever was plaguing her mind whenever she thinks of this time's Fu Hua was plausible- but at the same time, it wasn't. It was impossible, but she still kept denying that doubt- She couldn't have, _could_ she?

Now when she thought about it, all those events had happened before but at a later period- Fu Hua _had _offer her assistance, and occasionally asked for spars.. She commented on that one time that her own moves were similar to her own, but a less refined version- but she didn't touch on that subject ever since.

No, no no no no. It's _impossible_. _It_ can't be a coincidence, can it? But just like how she did the impossible, she would have to find out sooner or later.

Forget it.. For now.. She has to face the literally hell of an examination in front of her- but since she clearly went through this before, it'll just be a piece of cake for her, no problem! It shouldn't be that hard, hopefully..

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

"Crap crap crap- Get out of my _waay_! I didn't ask for this when I said it was going to be a piece of cake!"

Mei and Bronya had gone ahead, and Kiana had to catch up. She was slightly late as she was half asleep in class and now she had to look for them- It was a miracle that they didn't disqualify her yet.

She wasn't able to grab a weapon in time- so the best she could do was 'discreetly' sneak her lance into the Valkyrie Trials- A cheat item? Could it even be called that?

The silver haired girl dodges left and right as every second there would be an explosion either at her feet or around her as she ran about with one hand grabbing her weapon- fingers held tightly on the black handle, swerving the weapon to adjust the weight shifting around her. The shock waves doing as much they can to move the balance off her feet and fall, but she kept moving, her legs in motion and she did whatever she could to run around the entire place to find the other two.

...

A bright light suddenly shot out into the air, revealing one mechanical giant of a beast that emerged from the background of explosions and smoke, it's weight pressing down and cracking into the dry rocky ground beneath.

_**BANG!**_

"Ah! Bronya!" Despite her being far away and the voice probably not reaching her- Her pace got faster as she spots the girl blocking an attack with the shield from Project Bunny- the sturdy alloy shield vibrated and gave Bronya a perfect chance to counterattack as she slammed her shield into the giant which stunned it for a few seconds. This gave an opportunity for Mei as she swiftly darted across the fields towards it, with quick steps as if she flew on the ground- she slices a good chunk of the metal off, cleanly cutting through the wires and layers of armor.

That meant it was up to Kiana to finish off the training robot as assigned in the small group- but the problem was she couldn't stop herself from slowing down due to all the running she had done and was quickly realizing she was going to crash straight into that thing!

And then something happened, which was too fast for her to notice- until the last second:

In the first, something went off right at her feet and in the second she found herself comically flying in the air like a rocket that was launched into space. The third, she threw her lance that she held tightly onto with all her might in panic at the fighting machine that, along with the other two, stared at the silver haired girl in the air in surprise and shock. It was swift, but the attack did cause quite a large impact and blew a hole straight through and the weapon left a crater, along with the gigantic robot in broken pieces strewn all over the place.

In the last second, the sixth- what goes up, has to come down. Kiana lands flat into the crater in a tuft of dust and smoke. As the dust subsided, Mei and Bronya peers from the edge of the crater and looked down at the Kaslana whos head was spinning.

...

...

...

"Kiana is an idiot." Commented Bronya.

* * *

**_2 days later, St. Freya High School's Training Dojo_**

Kiana turned around to move, to only be greeted by a flying fist that stopped right in front of her as the wind that came along with it violently blew her hair. She ducks and tries to go for an uppercut but her fist was deflected and smacked away instead. A kick was suddenly sent from the left, aiming at her sides to knock the air out of her. She grabs the leg of the navy-grey haired girl and inhaled a large breath of air, grabbing with her might to flip her opponent.

That didn't work, she broke off the tight grip on her leg and pushed the silver haired girl back and she skids back on the ground. Both dotted with sweat all over their body, shoulders heavily heaving, eyes locked onto one another.

Kiana clucked her tongue as she found every offensive attack she made was either deflected or just didn't work on the Class Monitor in front of her. She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath- feeling her heartbeat stabilize before it started beating quickly once more, the blood gushing through her veins and nerves, flexing and curling her fingers to make sure everything was at optimal performance. Her focus was fixed into place, her surroundings turning into black and the place went silent.

She instantly clicked into her stance, azure blue eyes cautiously watching Fu Hua to make her move as she shifts the position of her feet, sliding it to the side.

Schicksal territory, no large usage of Honkai energy-

However, there was a reason Fu Hua had taught her how to fight without relying on her Herrscher abilities, but she could use it here. It was time for her to put her newfound abilities to use.

Focus.

The one thought in her mind continuously whispered over and over.

Break through.

She felt those blue eyes of the Class Monitor staring at her as she searched around, then she acted without warning.

Faster than she could even blink, so fast the silver haired girl was sure she was the only one who could see her movements- Fu Hua moves and stops another fist in front of her, crossing the large space between the two and she lifts her leg.

Oh no, you don't!

They both ended up standing face to face with legs locked in place between a battle of wills, with Kiana breaking the stalemate. The Kaslana dug her feet into the ground and turned, swiftly moving the leg away before releasing her other leg forward like a spring, successfully catching the Class Monitor off guard and forcing her back in an attempt to send her to the wall. Fu Hua stumbled backwards but did not fall on her back before skidding to a stop a few meters a distance away from Kiana, evaluating the silver haired girl once more before raising her combat stance.

Seeing as she wants to continue, Kiana this time got into a wide open position which technically was tempting the Class Monitor to attack her. It was a very risky choice, as she knew how scarily fast Fu Hua could be as she could just flip her onto the ground and take the win for herself in a matter of a second.

And that was when she herself was still under Fu Hua's care. The silver haired girl had to learn how to be more observant in a battle, with all the new dangers being exposed to her environment when she was forced into running, with the Class Monitor steamrolling her into the ground every single time and all in her dreams and leaving her with an extremely sore body she had to take along when investigating Jormungand. It was either World Serpent or her tired limbs that were going to have her, she chose the latter.

Knowing the Class Monitor, she had already used up all attempts of her normal, _non-fatal_ moves and they weren't able to make Kiana falter. She wanted do something that would catch her former mentor literally off-balance and unexpected, but so far there was nothing that would be a good idea in her mind-

Just as the two were about to clash once again, they were interrupted by a soft ringing of a bell in the distance which echoed through the entire campus of St. Freya- signifying the start of school.

Kiana breathes out a sigh before a thud could be heard, as she collapsed onto the ground of the dojo in a tired heap as her chest rose up and down, shoulders heaving. She glances at Fu Hua, seeing her not allowing herself to collapse and still stood upright no matter how exhausted she was with the obvious catching of breath.

"I am surprised you managed to hold out for this long. It seems that you have performed way better than I expected."

The silver haired girl couldn't help but smile. "Heh, thanks for the compliment. An _imaginary_ friend of mine had taught me in my sleep after all."

She was expecting a confused look from the Class Monitor but instead she was given an exasperated sigh from the navy-grey haired girl- probably due to the ridiculous statement she just made.

...

Fu Hua puts on her glasses before turning her back on Kiana.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Let's go. We have class to attend to."

* * *

...

...

...

Kiana stares at the area crowded by many students of St. Freya, inwardly sighing to herself as she hears the comments of a few students. Fu Hua had gone to sit down back in class, not even bothering to look at test results.

_"Wow! I managed to advance in rank!"_

_"Yay! I passed!"_

_"I did better than I expected in the field trials!"_

_"Wow! The transfer students made it to ranks 2 and 3! Amazing!"_

As soon as they reached, she stares at the endless list of names on the board that was on the wall- skimming through the entire thing with her eyes before turning around much to the surprise of Mei and Bronya who were behind her, the silver haired girl walking to the other side of the hallway towards the bulletin board which had the list of failures.

People getting worked up on just results? Really, wait until you fight toe to toe with an actual S-Rank Valkyrie and left unharmed- now that's something to be more proud of.

...

She stopped in place and her eyes widened. Hold it right there- was she looking correctly or was she just pure blind? If the people weren't so occupied with looking for their results, they would've noticed how wide open the silver haired girl's jaw was.

"What?!"

"Kiana? What's wrong?"

Mei and Bronya turned around to find Kiana with a very stiff smile as she grabbed the pinned paper on the board and violently tore it apart with both of her hands until shreds of paper floated onto the ground on her feet.

...

It'll just be a piece of cake for her, no problem she says, she'll rise in rank and get to A rank in no time she says-

So why the hell was her name listed under the students who failed once again?!

...

"So you're telling me you are the only one who failed the exam?"

The four sat at the table once again, having their meal for the day after school.

"Yeah.. I'll have a remedial exam one week from now.."

...

The red haired major sighed before picking up a bit of the rice in her bowl with her chopsticks and pointed it at Kiana. "You know, I've seen stupid before- but you're just on a whole new level."

"Hey! I at least tried my best and I passed-"

"-And you still failed."

The silver haired girl slumps in her chair in defeat- she could already see a mental image of Fu Hua going to grill more information into her brain after she finds out, which just sent shivers down her spine.

"The remedial exam is just next week! If Kiana fails again, she won't be a Valkyrie.." That comment came from Mei, which Kiana sank deeper into her seat. It was very uncomfortable sitting here to just hear the same things again.

"We can't let that happen. We'll be commencing special training tomorrow." Himeko turned to the silver haired girl once again, who was obviously trying to shy away from her gaze. "And how did _you_ even fail the written exams? Theresa out of all people had set the paper!"

...

There was no answer from the Kaslana as she silently ate her food guiltily, causing Himeko to facepalm in exasperation.

"Are all silver haired people this stupid?"

* * *

**"..." **Back in the Void space, Sirin silently watched the silver haired girl in her usual antics before dismissing the sight from her vision, turning around to float away, minding to not trudge on any of the illuminating blue flowers.

_"Yeah, I'm quite sorry about that."_

The air, once a gentle scent of flowers was now replaced by the smell of gunpowder, burning cinders and what she swore felt like.. _Death._

The Herrscher stops in place, before quickly glancing behind her where the voice came from. The air shifts before a void portal opened, revealing another person as they stepped out, the visitor raising a hand to wave at the one who resided in the realm. "She can be quite stubborn like you, you know?"

Sirin floats over to the visitor, ignoring the comment as she stopped a distance away in front of her.

**"What are you doing here?" **The mockery in her voice disappeared, knowing she was talking to a person that she treated differently. The visitor lowers her hand before sighing, a serious expression replaced her features despite pocketing their hands into the black coat she wore, the clothes were just too similar to a certain Kaslana's.

"To make sure you two are currently doing fine, because _They_ are now on the move."

...

**"Those idiots.. They managed to track you down that quickly? Will you even be fine dealing with them?"**

_**I never thought I would actually care for someone else after all the things I went through..**_

Widened eyes of surprise took up the visitor's features, before crinkling in mild understanding and smiled as she looked at the expression of the purple haired girl.

"Well.. There's a reason why there are people from _all over _looking for me, _yeah?_"

**"You know yourself that's exactly not what I meant! If you keep doing this to yourself, you'll-!"**

"Heh. Never had I ever seen you were that concerned about me before." Her smile dropped as she turned to look at the dark starry sky, being considerate to not laugh or point out at the Herrscher's sudden loss of composure. "But.. Sorry to make you worry, Sirin.. I promised myself and to _Her_ that I will finish what I originally started. I'm not letting another 70,000 years break down my body and mentality that easily unlike that _crazy mad son of a_-.."

She cleared her throat upon noticing the look the Herrscher was giving her, "Er.. Yeah, you-know-who. So.. You understand, don't you?"

The visitor heaves another sigh when she only hears silence. She approaches Sirin before patting her on the shoulder then turning away to leave the void space to whatever business she had to deal with.

"Okay then, you can mope like you always do. But I'll drop by later again, so doncha' worry about me for now!"

As the portal closes behind, the Void Herrscher stares at the ground where her visitor had left, reluctantly turning around to leave- accepting the fact that she was going through with her plans no matter how dangerous it was.

...

_**You stubborn idiot.. I'll still miss you when you're gone..**_

* * *

Observations have been made through the **** ** ****** and results have shown a different solution to [REDACTED]. Sightings of [REDACTED] has been found at Universe [REDACTED].

***** ******* has been dispatched to retrieve [REDACTED], but so far it has ended in failure. Attempts to look for [REDACTED] from other Universes has also ended in failure. Attempts to convince both by force and by conversation has also ended in failure. Our strongest people have also failed to negotiate using their own terms.

**Death Toll: _ERROR_**

**Alternative Solutions: _NONE_**

**Chances of retrieval: _0%_**

[REDACTED] was last seen beside ** *** and observations of those alive returning from their mission in failure have seen to be in severe fear, distress, handicapped or suffer Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder when the topic of [REDACTED] is brought up.

The only option is to keep searching and pressing on, as no other solution so far has been noteworthy to be the Perfect one. One that would destroy the Honkai from its roots without a trace in any world or universe remaining.

Project **** was to continue no matter what, even if we have to seek out and force a former member of us from another Universe. [REDACTED] is currently the most powerful key to success.

We shall keep continuing. Failure is not tolerated.

**_For we are the Moth who Chases the Flames, the Elite Defenders of the Human World._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey! It's a new chapter!**

**What? You thought I'm dead again? HAH! Jokes on you. Technically, Author Notes are just an excuse to add on to the word count so why am I doing this-**

**Oh yeah, might I forget to mention that when I said the good action was going to be at Chapter 4 of the game? When you compare that to this fanfic, good luck waiting for that because we haven't even got to the first chapter of the game yet at the slow ass pace we're going!**

**If you want the timeline, it's vaguely going like this:**

_**Manga Escape from the Sky,**** Manga St. Freya, Game Chapter 1, Game Chapter 2, Manga Sakura Samsara, Manga Gratitude, Manga Anti Entropy Invasion, Manga Moon Shadow, Game Chapter 3, Game Chapter 4, Game Chapter 5 to the rest of the Game Chapters.**_

**Remember, this lineup (what is this, memorial arena?) isn't really confirmed yet so changes can be made.**

**_yes take note i had already plucked out some manga stories out from this list much to some possible disappointment. i_**_** can see this story ending at about 100 chapters or so if we're going at this rate..**_

_**oh yes, did i forget to mention that Chapter 1 of the Game actually takes place about 2 years after the manga Escape from the Sky? (or was it Escape from Nagazora?)**_

_**imagine how old Kiana would be she already would be able to drink like Himeko- ah Siegfried, your little girl has already grown up so fast in a blink of an eye lolol-**_

**If you have the time, do rate and/or review! I appreciate all feedback and I take it seriously.. Most of the time.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	11. Where the Dust Resides

**Hey! My country finally closed school! That means I can spend more time WRITING THIS STORY WOOOOOOO-**

**Every time I look back at these Honkai fanfics that keep adding on and on to what was once a small page of stories- we might soon get our very first 2nd page of stories in no time!**

**Though many may not come here any more to read- it's still nice that this small area is finally getting recognized, though that may have to do with the multiple stories made by the same writers. Though I don't mind, to be honest. More stuff to read for me!**

**However, I've lately got a suggestion from a friend to post this story on AO3, since the community there is larger. Should I do that? I've been on this site for so long I forgot other sites had existed. (no offense pls dont bash me) Maybe I will after there is significant progress done into this.**

**Oh well, enjoy this chapter for the time being.**

**This chapter is an absolute, fucking mess, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Where the Dust Resides**

* * *

_"You are aware you can die from this, right?"_

_I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was just__ standing outside, watching the moon bleed its rays into the dark waters of the night from the balcony of the Anti-Entropy base under the sea, the remnants of the Previous Civilization still upright as always. I clearly had made sure I wasn't being followed or disturb _her_ sleep when I got out of my room- but someone was still there watching me._

_I turned around to find myself looking at __a woman in oriental red and white clothing who was leaning against a wall,__ burning eyes of crimson stared into my soul, as if she was evaluating my actions._

_"Are you just going to throw your life away like that?"_

_I sighed, already aware on why she was here even before she came. "My answer never changed, you know that."_

_"How would she feel if she found out about this?-"_

**_SHING!_**

_In a few quick movements, I had my greatsword summoned to my hand, easily lifting the unhuman weight of the blade and pointing it at her face in without restraint, my expression well hidden like a mask, but she knew my blue eyes couldn't hold back the boiling anger from within._

_"-Don't even involve Mei into this conversation." My cool voice cuts through the thick atmosphere of tension between the both of us before I sucked in a cold breath of air through my teeth. Despite the stare-down we had, she never left her eyes from my narrowed ones, none of us even flinching an inch. "It's not my own life I am worried about- it's hers."_

_"E__ven if it's about to reach its limits and start to break down into nothing? Kiana, you're already overworking yourself. You just gave half of your powers to Raiden, you need rest." Fu Hua didn't even look away at me even when the blade was at her throat, she knew herself that I did not intent to kill her._

_I leaned behind thin air as I folded my arms and closed my eyes, the blade materializing at my back as support._

_"Then what do you want me to do about it? You should know what I mean, since you already lived for more than 50,000 years. But no matter what you say, I'm still trying to protect my loved ones."_

_A sharp inhale of what seemed to be frustration could be heard._

_"I understand, but the Kaslana oath will not-"_

_I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her, giving my Class Monitor a reply which made her stop. "Not the Kaslana oath." _

_I couldn't help but smile, even though it was a sad one- __I knew what I was already going to say next__. _

_"Even though I'm just merely a hollow shell of what was once the idiot in St. Freya, I'm not protecting Mei because of a family oath, not because it's a duty as a knight."_

_"This broken idiot wants to protect Mei because she loves her more than anything even if she has to do this again and again."_

_For the first time, Fu Hua was left silent and simply looked at me, which was something she had never done- as if I had just defeated her in an argument with a petty answer. I knew myself that even if she disagreed with my actions, she would still be there by my side to watch over and fight alongside me. She had offered to walk with me straight to the depths of hell after all._

_Silence filled the place once again, save for the slow gushing of water. __She tosses a small box at me and I catch it- already knowing the contents of the container as we had discussed long ago. As I stash it in a secure pocket in my coat, I watched as the Class Monitor walked away before looking back at the view before me in silence, but not before she spoke one last sentence for the day._

_"You changed a lot.. Sometimes.. I forgot you're still Kiana."_

* * *

Even for a few seconds her mind would sometimes aimlessly wander off into nowhere and then she would forget what she was doing here.

She decides to see only darkness, with her head resting on her palm as her elbow plants onto the hard surface of the table while her other hand would be occupied with something, her fingers shifting gravity around an object with her bare fingers in a circular motion repeatedly.

The silver haired girl heard the door slide open and close in front of her before sensing that someone was now standing before her, with something that would have been-

_**THUMP!**_

-Books.. Kiana slowly opened an eye and silently glanced at what the visitor held in hidden dismay even as she already knew what they were. Piles of _god damn_ books laid before her. She sighs as she puts down the pen she was spinning before turning to her Class Monitor.

With the lamp and all in a small corner of the vast library, it really looks like she was getting interrogated as if she did something wrong.

Blue met blue, as the silver haired girl awaited for the one who was going to pass judgement onto her to speak. Fu Hua shifts the neat pile of the Kaslana's examination papers to the side before waving the one on the top in front of her face.

"You are already aware why you are here.. Am I right, student Kiana?"

_Well, shit_. Kiana tried her best to hold in the urge to groan and faceplant on the desk.

Hearing the silence from the one in question, the Class Representative continues, "While you still failed your Valkyrie written examination, there is an obvious improvement from _last time_, so I'll commend you for that."

An uninterested silver haired girl was about to tune out the upcoming lecture she was going to get when two words from Fu Hua got her attention as her ears picked them up.

Wait, _**last time**?_

Kiana straightens in her chair, from slumping to upright straight. "Wait wait, what do you _mean_ by last time?"

...

Fu Hua was flipping through her papers before she glanced at her while casually pushing her glasses up. "Hm? Did you not take this examination before and Bronya decided to help you because you failed? Please, don't try to make an excuse to escape."

Kiana's expression changed in a mere few seconds, curiosity to confusion, before shifting to one of shocked realization-

**_-BANG!_**

The silver haired girl immediately shot out of the chair and stood face to face with the Class Monitor. "You gotta be _kidding_ me! Don't tell me this was the reason why you were being like _this_!"

She was right the entire time.

It _actually_ happened, it actually- _fucking_\- happened. This wasn't a dream, this was **not** a dream.

Kiana slowly calmed down, she could think properly again. She sits back down on the chair, still having a slight problem taking all the information in, letting out a sigh. This was getting more complicated than she expected. "..Sorry. But is it really-?"

"I wasn't sure what happened when I came to, but it seems that I was back here."

Fu Hua puts a hand on her chin before putting it down, turning back to the girl. "However, while on this topic, do you know the reason why the both of us are here?"

She stiffens.

...

"..No."

Kiana tried to find an excuse, but everytime she thought about it- all she would receive was just a searing pain shooting through her head, as if something was preventing her from thinking about it at all.

That aside, there was something that wouldn't stop bugging her at the back of her mind. Even so, it was telling her that she already knew the sole reason.

She probably might remember it in the time to come.

"Class Monitor, how are you going to deal with Schicksal?"

...

"I'll figure something out, but we'll discuss about this some time later. You have work at hand to do."

At the reminder, Kiana really couldn't help but faceplant on the desk in an exasperated groan. She will just have to put her problems aside for this.. _Again._

...

...

A few hours has passed and they were done with the study session. After Fu Hua placed the last of books back onto the shelves, she came back and sat down on the new chair, Kiana noted that it was cold to the touch as she followed.

Discussion was to be done- but they obviously couldn't talk about such things in broad daylight- in Schicksal territory no less.

To counter that, they had moved to another place in the library, a small enclosed room with a sign that clearly put 'Do Not Disturb'. Kiana still puts up a barrier to make sure no one could eavesdrop in the conversation they were having for good measure anyway.

"I've thought about it."

The silver haired girl looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Based on the situation we are in, I am still currently working as the _Overseer's Spy_." Fu Hua made a face as she said those words, having a distaste for the job she was assigned with- with now being aware of the betrayal that would happen in the end.

"Therefore, I may be able to steer Otto out of the way and try to change his plans- but we have a problem."

Kiana frowns. "Rita and the Immortal Blades."

"Correct." The Class Monitor folded her arms before continuing. "While I may have my memories, that doesn't mean I have _all_ of my powers back. Both of us might be able to deal with Rita, mostly on your end- Durandal, however.."

"..I can fight Durandal. Maybe even if she was at full power. I mean, she's the current strongest S-Rank Valkyrie, but not the leader of Jormungand.."

...

"You went on a one on one fight with _him_?"

That one sentence immediately told Kiana that something was wrong.

".. Weren't you there fighting with me?"

"No. I don't remember such an event happening."

Something was _very_ wrong.

"Fu Hua.." She slowly started, before going on. "..How long were you with me?"

"A few months. Why do you ask?"

...

She drops her hand onto the table with a troubled expression.

"It's because.. You and I both might have come from different timelines.. You- In my time, you were with me for a year."

* * *

"Kiana? How was your remedial lessons with the Class Monitor?"

The silver haired girl shrugged in reply as she thought back to the conversation with Fu Hua, tapping her chopsticks against her half-eaten bowl of rice. A rare thing for the Kaslana, to eat less portions of food that she would eat.

Especially food that was made by Mei.

The raven haired girl sighed, putting away the cleaned dishes before turning around to look at the girl that was only the one seating at the table- Kiana wasn't even paying full attention to her, it was as if she was thinking too much about something. And when Kiana, the one who would usually eat food up in a heartbeat and would be the first one to finish, was now the last- something was obviously wrong.

Give her a bowl of rice in her hand and she will quickly eat, give her a glass of water and she will quickly drink- but the girl's attention was now somewhere else far away, often looking outside at the windows.

...

Maybe she can do something to get those thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

"Ah- Er.. Mei-senpai, where are we actually going?"

"We're going out for a walk.. Is there something wrong?"

"No- not at all."

Kiana gulps as she walked along the streets of Soukai City, giving sideway glances to the nearby onlookers who were just staring at them, some people whispering among themselves. She didn't know how long the clock had been ticking after Mei took her out with her.

A shame this place wouldn't be the same as it was 2 years later, she enjoyed her time here.

Mei actually wanted to buy some groceries- or so she says, probably finding it a good opportunity to take her out while she was at it, but now when she thought about it, as she looked down at the bags in her hand before looking at the girl in front of her-

-With the shopping bags in hand, it looked like they were both going out on a _**date**_.

The silver haired girl suddenly reddened at that thought, feeling her mind short circuit and just stopped working- the only thing she felt was the warmth of the girl's hand in her own, silently appreciating how warm her hand was in the cold wind they were currently facing at this time of the weather and month..

Kiana shook her head as she slowed down in pace. Thank god Mei didn't see her expression right now- her head was spinning and her heart wouldn't stop beating!

She wasn't feeling like this because of Mei, right? Ah who was she kidding, it is just be because of her, but what if it's just her own thoughts that's making her like this? What if-

_**-"Oh stop it with the thoughts will **_**you**_**? I can't rest a moment without you filling both of our thoughts about fantasies with that Mei-senpai of yours **_**all**_** the time. You already love the girl, just admit it- no need to make so much trouble for yourself, Kiana."**_

.. And that was the cue for Kiana to stop after hearing the obvious tinge of mockery in her thoughts, the voice belonging to the Herrscher inside of her. Without notice, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and it made her jump.

"Kiana? Is something the matter?"

The silver haired girl in question looked up, with blue meeting violet. No more was the air of confusion and distraction that surrounded the silver haired girl, now replaced with much affection towards the girl, the thoughts once again sprouting up to take root-

Stop.

Calm down.

...

"No- it's nothing.. I was just thinking of something."

Kiana shook her head before suddenly moving closer to Mei by grabbing her arm, which caught her off guard as a grin takes up her expression, one so wide Mei worries the silver haired girl might hurt her jaw.

"But whatever! You know, you don't have to try and hide it."

"Hm? Hide what?"

"The fact that you're taking me out for a date but can't admit it- I mean, you could've just _asked_ and I'd accept it without hesitation." The silver haired girl smiled, not even caring about the factors of personal space one bit, her breath tickled the girl's ear as she spoke the words only for her. "If it's Mei-senpai, I have _all_ the time in the world just for you!"

The raven haired girl blushed as soon as she heard the last bit. Were Kaslanas ever this _blunt_ with their words? But to be honest, that sounded really nice coming from Kiana.. _Fitting _and in a way,_ charming,_ too- Hold on, was that a _love confession_ from Kiana?-

-Wait, what is she even thinking about?!

Mei coughs in a fist, trying to shake away the thoughts, but the dust of pink on her cheeks betrayed her actions. "Well.. I was taking you with me to just buy some groceries.."

"..But the thought of a date doesn't sound actually bad.." She muttered under her breath while aimlessly walking, not noticing that she was about to walk into a lamp post once they went down the bridge of the park they were in, a faster route to cut through to the bus stop.

"Watch out, Mei!"

The girl was about to turn around to ask when she suddenly felt like gravity just forcefully pulled at her entire body before she saw her vision backing away from what seemed like the dark colored metal that was about to hit her face- and a small 'oomph!' was then heard underneath her, along with the bags that fell onto the floor.

...

...

She..

She was pinning Kiana to the ground, and even worse (or _better_ in this case)..

Her back was on the silver haired girl. A few seconds lasted before her mind registered on how close she was to the girl underneath her; the warmth, the nice smell and how well toned her-

Mei instantly got up to her feet before her thoughts could go out of control. She helped Kiana to get up before she immediately snapped into a bow and wouldn't stop apologizing to the girl in front of her.

When the silver haired girl stepped closer to stop Mei as the raven haired girl realized she was heating up quickly and was swaying back and forth, the Knight instantly scooped her up with both of her arms despite being occupied with the bags that fell onto the ground-

-Okay, that sounded stupid and cliched from a cheesy romance manga- but she swore that people would fight and die to just be in the situation she was currently in. No- she was obviously not overreacting..

Kiana gently placed Mei on the bench, letting her rest to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, all while the silver haired girl neatly placed the bags down by the side and went to get some drinks from the vending machines a distance away in a hastened pace, but came back as she soon realized she should make sure the raven haired girl was fine first.

They were just friends. Just friends. She knew that's what they were, but she wanted it to be something more than that. She wanted to say something to the silver haired girl- on how she felt about the Knight. She loves Kiana, the way she talked, where she would jump in defense for her if something happened, even if it would land her in trouble- even with the childish side of her, she knew the girl could be really serious when she has to.

Kiana had always gave her a lot of affection, but did she really mean all of that? She knew how love could work, it's a double edged sword- it could either give her happiness, or give her betrayal.

She wanted to just tell Kiana how much she loved her, but nothing ever gone the way she expected, and that fear still lingered.

* * *

Once Kiana saw that Mei seemed to calm down from the small incident that just occurred a few minutes ago- where she herself had done a better job in hiding her emotions, she offered the girl some comfort before sitting down beside her.

_"I guess Mei really can be expressive at times when she has the chance to, huh.."_ She thought to herself as she looked at the pond in front of her, the waters reflecting the slow moving clouds above, slowly turning into a bright orange.

...

Silence filled the atmosphere and the silver haired girl decided to break the everlasting silence.

"Hey, Mei-senpai.."

"Mm? What is it Kiana-chan?"

"I'm sorry. I had teased you too much.. But.." Kiana paused, before continuing as she gently grasped the other's hand, softly whispering. "..Are you alright?"

Handholding? Didn't she read that somewhere before that _that_ was something couples do?

Mei shifts in her position, eyes widening in surprise as she heard an apology coming out from someone who was stubborn and rarely says such, but the last part got her to ask a question.

"Mm, Why do you ask?"

Kiana smiled, and looking at it made her heart beat faster, slightly curious to hear the silver haired girl's answer, but at the same time also worried about the outcome.

"No, nothing.. We look like lovers sitting under a sakura tree, huh?"

The raven haired girl hummed in agreement before softly smiling.

"Why do you say that, Kiana?"

"Well.. There's someone I have feelings for, but I'm struggling to admit it."

Mei froze. She didn't know whether to laugh or not as soon as she heard that from Kiana- of course, it was foolish to think that she would have feelings for her after she had tried to kill her when they first met. Disappointment slowly fills her heart as one name comes to mind that the girl was already being around with-

"-I don't know how to feel about it. We only knew each other for almost a year and I couldn't find any words to say to her."

Her ancestor was a simpleton too. She did so many things for someone she loved, even if it was an outrageous thing to do in the eyes of everyone else. They called her mad because she loved a Herrscher she just met for a few months and sent her for execution- straight to her death, but even so, she never cursed the Herrscher for having that fate.

There's nothing wrong in _loving_ a Herrscher right?

There was a soft inhale before the very next words changed her thoughts into another direction.

"..But now, I'm sitting right beside her, and I found the courage to say something thanks to her."

...

"You mean.."

Kiana turned and she blinked for a few seconds before reddening up and instantly looking away.

"Ah- That's.. er, I mean.." She stammers. "F-forget what I just said.. T-that was stupid of me to mention such a thing to-"

She knew Kiana could be a lovable person at times and would occasionally blurt out things like love about her- she knew they weren't lies, but to think it would be done this way.. There was an indescribable warmth that bubbled in her chest, she felt something warm forming in her eyes.

"Kiana." Mei's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, but when their eyes met they both looked away and blushed even more.. Until she heard the raven haired girl's soft whisper that carried to her ears. "I.. I feel the same but.. Truly? You love me? Do you.. Do you really feel that way?"

...

Kiana just got carried away with her own feelings, even mentioning in comparison to something that actually happened in history- something that she was sure that Mei would just laugh it off and smile- but she just admitted her feelings to her.

Which meant that..

The silver haired girl took the other girl off guard when she inched closer, she softly pecked Mei on the cheek. She softly giggles before whispering, "Of course, when did I ever lie? I want our first kiss to be special though!"

-and before Kiana could pull back, Mei moved closer and both of their lips softly met, surprising the silver haired girl.

It felt like forever, but when they broke off for some air, Mei couldn't help but press her forehead to Kiana's, replying in return, "You're already special to me."

The silver haired girl couldn't help but widen her eyes before smiling. Her blue eyes reflected something, a feeling of as if she was very content, like as if a large weight was finally taken off her shoulders. She then got closer, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"I guess Theresa and the others can wait for a little longer then.."

But no matter what she said to herself for comfort- it had hurt.

She seperated herself from Mei a long time ago, and never turned back no matter how many times she tried to find her, chase after her, run after her and offer her to come back to Hyperion with her, she would always deny it and turn away the offer.

And when she saw Mei again, she couldn't hold herself back, but she forced herself to- Mei was now a stranger to her, not the one that loved her. She was an idiot to do all this to her own self, and hurting the emotions of the one she loved while doing so.

She won't abandon Mei ever again.

That, she promised to herself.

But all this cheesy things aside, both Kiana and Mei would not expect to receive a scolding from Himeko later- Bronya adding that the red haired Major nearly tore down the entire of St. Freya to just look for the two lovebirds after they hadn't come back for a long time, aside from the reason that they were hungry.

* * *

_Something wasn't right._

That was the thought as soon as her consciousness came to- but it was dark. Was she still half asleep? That question however was soon crushed as her senses slowly worked- a cold environment, no blanket and on something that felt like _hard_ rock-

She wasn't on her bed. She realized, the lack of warmth that she was embracing now gone.

She opened her eyes, and saw a view. One hell of a view. The most beautiful view she had ever saw, it took time for Kiana to absorb in all of the greatness of the vast space in its entirety. Until she sat up and turned around, she saw a large blue orb that was bigger than her by miles with many bits of green clouded by fog.

Kiana was looking back at Earth from where she was, and from how the distance was-

-What was she doing in the Moon?

She slowly got up, noting that she herself was still in her pajamas before walking around- surprisingly being able to freely walk about empty handed without any equipment and is still up and breathing is something to not be taken lightly, but still..

The silver haired girl stopped as she saw a strange place now in front of her. She looked up and saw mountains of rock shaped along with grey foundations of what seemed to have been man-made.

Curious, she slowly entered the place from one of the holes in the foundations. Something told her not to tread or destroy anything despite the place cracking into broken piles of stone and dust. The pillars that were still standing held objects that she couldn't understand- ancient yet _alien_.

Blue eyes now reflected the sight of a circular platform, up the stairs were broken monuments that seemed familiar- stonehenges? She slowly scanned around as she stood near the stairs. In the colors of painted grey stood out one color-

A hooded figure that sat against a broken piece of the monument, head resting to the side, a black gloved hand grabbing the hilt of a sword that was stabbed upright in the rock beside, the one arm only risen.

If she had not noticed the person breathing, she would have thought she saw a ghost.

Then.. The figure slowly looked up and stared at her for a few seconds. Light seemed to be illuminating on the figure, with what seemed to be strands of silver falling out from the shadows beneath the hood. Expression hidden by the dark, until they stood up and suddenly reached out and took off the hood that concealed their face with a hand.

A silver haired girl dressed in a coat of black with metal on her shoulders, a similar outfit to Siegfried's save for a darkened, slightly tattered scarf around her neck that covered up to half of her face, though it seemed more like a cloak around her, with one fully bandaged arm sticking out of the cloth while the other arm was covered- if there were any at all, she wasn't sure.

Her silver hair flowed down freely as she stepped out of the shadows.

One of those eyes that mixed gold and blue looked up and down at her, the other concealed with bandages.

Clearly, she was older than her and it showed- but some features still retained.

"You're here." There was no malice in her voice, and hearing it register in her ears makes Kiana feel uncomfortable- as she was technically hearing herself talk, while it had a more mature tone to it, one could hear the sharpness in her voice if observant enough. This was no Herrscher of the Void, but it still unnerved her.

"I'm not sure why I'm here at the Moon.. I kept having dreams of things that never happened before and I'm not sure why, does it have to do with this.."

The other Kiana slowly turned, letting go of her blade and instead clutched a bundle of white flowers which suddenly appeared in her hands, which the silver haired girl wasn't sure where that came from, with small but heavy footsteps due to the thudding of shoes, she walked over and placed them on the small circle formation in the center of the platform.

"Those are my memories.. They are-.. No, nevermind. You're just here in soul- Your body is back at Earth sleeping nicely, you're just in a dream. This is where I stay."

"Here? But _why_?"

She stood up, an unknown look of affection back at the flowers before she turned back around- dark coat fluttering along her movements.

"The greatest source of Honkai Energy that not many know.. And also a reminder for my failures every time I come back here to reflect. I brought you here so I could talk to you about matters."

...

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Her counterpart had a look of brief hesitation that bled into her expression before sighing. "Your Sirin knows about it. She's the reason why I can connect with you."

...

Kiana was surprised that she herself was already taking these quite well despite not being able to comprehend the situation she was in.

"..It's a long story and I'll explain everything when I get the chance."

That was now answered- she wanted to ask more, but there was one question she had to ask no matter what.

"The ring.." She realized as the words came out of her mouth, she quickly raised her finger in instinct. "Do you know anything about it?"

Without any warning, the other silver haired girl _laughed_. Gone was the serious expression, but one filled with laughter- one that she wasn't sure if it was filled with amusement in a good way or bad.

Kiana's other self waved her off with a bandaged hand. "I wanted to call it the Key of the Stars since we did modified it with soulium and added other properties to it, but Fu Hua decides to just keep it simplistic. Your answer is already there, just take a closer look."

Simple at first glance, but now when she thought about it- upon closer look, the design of the silver body has an amethyst in it, a carving of the Kaslana sigil and the names of both Kiana and Mei-

-Wait, does that mean that _she_ and Mei had _actually_-

The one in question couldn't help but smile. "That's my wedding ring you're holding, don't lose it. I need the two to stay a pair after all."

...

Holy shit.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before someone reviews on this- shut up. ****I suck at writing romance, and it really shows here in this poorly written section. You DO NOT know how many times I was fucking flustered due to this.**

**Ah, I'm such a snowflake despite doing a crap ton of weeb degenerate stuff.**

**But Kiana and Mei are gay for each other and you can't make me change my mind- WHY DO YOU THINK I WROTE THIS STORY?**

**That aside, introduce edgy Kiana. I mean, you obviously saw this coming don't lie to yourself. Will she be an ally for the future events to come or will she be an enemy in the end? What are her reasons for her to even let someone know she was _here_? That's for you to find out since I already know the answer.**

**Did I throw you off?**

**This story isn't just gonna be that casual ordinary 'aha i have come back from the future and i know everything now! i got super power and now i can defeat everything ezpz'**

**Nah, not my style. I'm obviously going to make these poor little characters suffer physically and mentally until they break- but there is still mainly romance okay?!**

**This isn't the "Oh shit, oh fuck" Arc yet where everything will just go straight to hell. Too bad that one will only start after a couple more Arcs are done. Wait, did I just spoil something? _Whoops~_**

**But when warnings are due, I'll put it in the start of the chapters when necessary. You may not like the way I am going with this story in the future, but not everything goes your way all the time! (mine too because i know what im about to do and im gonna be crying to myself later _*sob*_)**

**And from Nexus Infinity: **_for all that it gives closure to certain things, I've never considered Sakura Samsara/Gratitude important to *Kiana*_

_**changes have now been made as i forgot to mention that the events will go differently- seriously, thank you for pointing that and MANY OTHER THINGS that i have never thought about that actually fits into this story. **__***bows* arigatou! **__**(theresa and sakura isnt the one in focus now wink wink)**_

_**but holy shit how did i not THINK OF THESE?! **_

**If you have the time, do rate and/or review! I appreciate all feedback and I take it seriously.. Most of the time.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	12. Unexpected Events

**To think reviewers are already aware of what I was going to do next, even sometimes close to hitting the mark.. Do you read the future or something?! ****Predictions are seriously scary.. Maybe I should change up the plans a bit to make them less predictable huehuehue-**

**Means more to write and add onto, aha!**

_**There were a few errors I just noticed that, to put it bluntly: fucked up how I originally wanted the chapters to go due to one single sentence accidentally put in or just a few words that changed the entire meaning. Made some changes, they shouldn't affect the current chapters too much. Sorry about that.**_

_**Note to self, please get a friend or bribe someone to beta this or else this story will turn into a mess- because beta readers for Honkai don't do corny Drama/Romance.**_

**I really should stop sleeping 12 hours a day- the couch is too comfortable.**

_**haaa i am tempted to just write honkai comedy- maybe i shall do that as another story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Unexpected Events**

**(Alternate title: Fu Hua tries to get Kiana to stop worrying over everything because it doesn't fit her character.)**

* * *

_Has it been a few minutes? _

_She knew time passed by differently on the Moon than back on Earth, but the explanation that this new person who for some reason is just another version of her who had been roaming around alive for many timelines of Previous Civilizations and Current until she lost count- is now asking for a favour to.._

_..Save Humanity?_

_"Well, I mean.. If you don't want to do this then I can just __place you back in your original timeline and just call it a day- without any recollection of this, however__."_

_"Yeah, very funny- but casual remarks aside, what would be the point of me doing this anyway?"_

_..._

_..._

_"I just want to see, maybe, if there was a chance in fulfilling a promise I made to Mei- with the help of the very fool _herself_ who had just _started_ on her journey to travel back in time."_

_The silver haired girl's eyes widened. So this Kiana is really?-_

_"-It.. It can be quite confusing to.. What's the word.. Comprehend _this_? It's not like you can explain the entirety of rocket science without knowing what it's like. But knowing myself, my existence here is already causing some troubles- with what similarities we have, it'll probably cause some weird dreams, or visions from my journey as you'd know."_

_..._

_She took the silence as an answer. __"Yes. I already tried to do it many times. They called me a _fool_ for trying so hard on something that was impossible to them, something akin to a stupid ambitious pipe dream.. I wish I had listened, because now I accept the fact they were _right_."_

_She stared at the white flowers illuminating in the dark._

_"One would tell me Jorumungand was already dealing with the Honkai, so why should I bother? Their actions weren't humane, but practical. I didn't like that-_

_-But now when I look at myself, I feel like I'm doing _no different_ than them."_

_An empty smile revealed itself at the empty space of the Moon, the shadows driven away by the light._

_"The reason why I'm still here is.. I felt that.. I'm not worthy to be in the Afterlife with _her_. I could just wipe myself off of existence itself but I would've regretted leaving her behind without fulfilling her promise. But at the same time. I didn't want to put her in danger- t__hat was something my heart told me that wasn't right.__ I was being chased after what you would call the "Saviors of Humanity".."_

_The older sighs, before continuing._

_"Hu- Fu Hua. She asked me to spare them when they tried to hunt me down, so I didn't kill them. While I can understand why they would want to come here, being aware of what I have become- but they should know when one wants to have rest.. Surely _other_ people are able to beat the Honkai God herself. _Right_?"_

_"But maybe.. _Maybe _it's because I was once a part of _them_.." She muttered sadly under her breath._

_..._

_"Ah, who am I kidding- asking you to just come here to listen to my monologues, it's also kinda embarrassing on my end." She chuckles and __pockets one hand before __looking at the Earth that gazed back at the both of them.__"Don't stress too much over this. I'll give you time to think about it. I chose this path myself, so I won't force you."_

_The broken Knight turned away, now slowly walking away to a place, one hand raised up as a gesture for farewell. To somewhere she would not know._

_"__I hate to say goodbyes.. But w__hen you're ready, I'll talk to you again."_

_As Kiana stepped forward, having more doubts in her mind and on her tongue when she was pulled back by an unseen and unknown force. Their distances now growing ever and quickly larger. The realization that her answers would never be known._

_So close yet so far._

_Her hand was outstretched towards the neverending blinding white that followed after the view of the Moon that was now swallowed into a hole- before she felt something glow as golden light engulfed her._

* * *

A shock jolted her heart before she awoke back on her bed- and much to her disappointment, the warmth she always appreciated wasn't present.

But wasn't that just so sudden? Well, it was what she wanted to go for in the first place, but now when she thought about it, it made her feel like an utter- idiot.

As Kiana subconsciously thought back to the events that just happened at dark, her face lit up like an entire light bulb. But even if she wanted this, the sudden acceptance from her accidental confession is throwing her off.

..What if she said it because she couldn't say no? Does Mei even love her at all?

This.. was concerning- worry filled Kiana with dread as many scenarios start to play in her head.

Maybe she should ask Mei on how she feels about this later-

-Gah! _No!_ This wasn't the time. Why is she being such a worrywart over a relationship that she would know happen?

Even so, Mei wasn't just a friend to her anymore, she had regrets, insecurities and handled pain just by herself. Kiana wanted to help the girl, even if the person she loved may not feel the same. She wanted to support her in every way and banish the ever doubt in her mind that she would not find happiness because of her past and what she was.

_-And even with all that talk coming from your mouth, look at where you brought yourself to._

She got out of the bed and slipped into her slippers, the only sound left in the bedroom was the shuffling on laminated wood before glancing at the window of her room, trying her best to push down the swirling emotions in her. Even if perfect happiness does not exist, then giving up on your friends is the first step to losing it- but then why was there an ache that was eating at her heart?

It just wasn't the time..

"_Sigh_, why did I even think so hard about it in the first place.." Mumbled the silver haired girl as she shook her head. "Mei-senpai is being herself and I'm just overreacting."

She gazed across the campus of St. Freya. Her eyes travelled as she watched the people happily walk about, being unaware of the the future events to come. What was it that she wanted? What was it that she had to do?

_"I could just wipe myself off of existence itself but I would've regretted leaving her behind without fulfilling her promise. But at the same time. I didn't want to put her in danger. __That was something my heart told me that wasn't right."_

The view of life slowly clouded, now being replaced. She saw another person as the light shined on her back, waiting for her in a dress with tears in her eyes as she smiled. The cherry blossoms falling around them. Her own hesitance, one that would never waver as a Kaslana now calling at her. A dream she had always long remembered, even if it was now an echo belonging from a now distant previous life, one where she could never hear the same person calling her name ever again.

Had it been she still continued her journey with Death right behind her on that day, she would've laughed off the miserable state that she put herself into. What did she even accomplish? All that effort- to only be crushed when your loved ones betrayed you at the very end.

What even now belonged to her, and what didn't at all in the first place?

She tightened her grip with a feeling she had hated with every fibre of her being-

Helplessness. Powerlessness.

Enough.

She had to focus for the day.

..This was very unbefitting for the idiot of St. Freya.

* * *

"Good morning, Kiana. You're up early today. Did I disturb you awake?"

A gentle voice registered in her ears, she stiffly turned to Mei who was in the kitchen- and much to her surprise, it was just the two of them alone.

"..No, not at all." The silver haired girl went to the couch and took a seat, truthfully a little disappointed due to the last few thoughts of the absence of company in her sleep, her back against the raven haired girl.

"The rice is still cooking. Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"If it's from you, I don't mind."

She didn't bother peeking at the girl to see her reaction, instead her eyes aimlessly wandered towards the window once again. The sound of water pouring slowly fades into nothing behind her.

Her mind told her there was something she was going, or had, to do- What was it she supposed to do today?

_**Clink.**_

A ceramic cup was placed on the table in front of her, the sound cutting her from whatever she was thinking, followed by the ruffling of the couch beside her. The two of them sat together, drinking the tea in silence.

A sigh was heard from her side, probably in relief due to the warm cup of tea. "Hey, Kiana-chan, can I ask you something?"

A few sips before the silver haired girl replies. "Sure, go on ahead."

"Um, are you going anywhere later for the day?"

Hah, is this another one of those 'asking out on a date' scenarios?

"..I might go to an arcade later to blow off some steam or something like that."

Kiana closes her eyes, silently noting how gentle and sweet this tea was- she's not an expert in the stuff but maybe she could ask the raven haired girl for whatever she used as a reference to buy more later. It's really soothing-

-Until, the next words that came out from Mei's mouth interrupted her blissful thoughts. "..Blow off steam? Are you upset with me?"

She stops in mid-place just as she her lips were about to touch the surface of the ceramic cup. Kiana turned to the raven haired girl with a raised eyebrow. Carefully, she chose her next words to her question as she swallowed down the rest of the drink that was already in her mouth.

"..What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Shouldn't you be upset that I'm not acting like how a lover _would_ to another? It's like- nothing had _happened_ between the two of us, nothing changed and-"

Alarm sparked Kiana and the silver haired girl immediately puts down the cup she was holding as soon as her ears registered the girl's distress as the voice got louder. She gave Mei a gentle grip on the shoulder, taking the cup off her hands before holding her in an embrace

"Mei." The name cuts through the air, getting the girl to look at her. "I don't know what you were thinking but I'll tell you something. I'm not gonna be angry if you won't _act _like one, I want you to be _yourself_. I don't give a care in the world about what the others say about us- even Bronya. We know each other for almost a year and I only care about you- so don't let them pull you down like this."

The Kaslana frowns, but those azure blue eyes never wavered one bit with hesitation when she said that.

"It's not the Mei-senpai I know, even if it might not look like I love you."

Her hug on the raven haired girl tightened before she whispered. "..I don't care what they say, I know myself best that I love you."

She didn't lie. It was already almost October, even when she had never thought about it. A few months had already passed in St. Freya, a few days had gone by for the Valkyrie Trials, and then a whole ton of days for 'breaks', (cover up work?) as Schicksal had put it- which meant remedial classes were extended much to her disappointment, and it would be tomorrow where she would have to try and get herself in.

She doesn't care if Mei was just afraid she didn't like her which led to such hesitation at first-

_-But what if it was simply because she couldn't say no?_

_Stop. You already thought about this before._

Kiana slowly noticed on how the once sweet lingering taste of the tea was now getting bitter, even for the back of her throat. She lets go of Mei and slowly pulled back, giving the both of them some time to mull about thoughts as they drank tea.

The arcade, she said herself. The arcade.. Arcade.. What was it that she was going to do there?-

-Ah, _right_.. She was going to..

And at that point, Kiana immediately realized on how much of a bad idea it was in this situation at this time, to do such a thing.

* * *

"..And here I am." Kiana closed her eyes as she felt the doors of the train automatically shut at her back before the outside air came into her senses, the clanking of metal before a mediocre humming of the white vehicle slowly disappearing into the distance, the thoughts of breakfast she had earlier lingered.

She stared at the station she just reached, with stations and large screens on the walls. The large signs that showed what each tunnel and elevator would lead to, with the talking of students, working adults and many alike as they walked about to their destinations-

The silver haired girl spots someone by the drink vending machines in the corner.

Kiana couldn't help but smile. "You're here early, what's the motivation?"

"It was a nice time to collect my thoughts." Fu Hua replies as she moved away from the machines before walking to the silver haired girl's side. "How have you been doing? Did anything bad happen yesterday?"

The mere thoughts of the events prior to yesterday flashed through her and she lit up a bright red once again before coughing into a fit, trying to mask how red her ears were burning, it wasn't anything too intimate but still quite an event to remember.

"Ah- I see.. Hopefully this won't cause another misunderstanding." The class monitor held back a wry smile.

Kiana sighs as she slumps downwards, an awkward chuckle as she scratched her head "..Please don't remind me of _that_."

_That_ was the most terrifying experience she ever gone through in her life and when she remembered it, she felt chills up her spine as she shudders.

* * *

_The silver haired girl was cornered and trapped against a wall as two figures loomed over her, while up close the two were actually busy staring at each other- not even caring that along with the Kaslana, they were surrounded by a large crowd of students._

_"What's going on?"_

_"I can't see!"_

_"Oh my god, is that Fu Hua-senpai fighting with Mei?"_

_"Wait the class monitor and __the transfer student are duking it out on a spar?"_

_"No I don't think so. I think it's because of.."_

_No sooner she felt some eyes looking at her in her sweatdropping state of nervousness, she gulped as she got up to try and calm the two down._

_"Raiden, let me explain. This is just a misunderstanding-"_

_"-You mean secretly trying to take Kiana all for yourself is a misunderstanding?"_

_Ouch. That one was straight to the point- and how did that idea get into her head?!_

_"Fu Hua, Mei! Please stop fighting, it's really not what you thin-!"_

_When the two looked at her, the raven haired girl immediately grabbed her and pulled her to her side. __And to her surprise, Mei was pulling her closer to her- __Kiana was slowly running out of oxygen as she was planted between two catastrophes in an attempt of a.. Protective embrace._

_A _very_ bold move from the rich Heiress, she will admit- one that she didn't see before done out in _public_ eye. She guessed if she wanted something, she would get it no matter the cost._

_Apparently the rumours had seriously went out of hand and Mei couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront Fu Hua herself- which would obviously spark a fire in the school. __The students weren't helping anyway, with scary glances sent their way when she heard the silver haired girl being called a 'two timer' or a 'cheater'._

_No one wanted to mess with an angry rich girl, of course. Add a relationship problem into the mix, and it would just be utter chaos._

_She could feel Fu Hua's stare burning into her, and what she could've thought was an expression of her holding back her exasperation._

_Well, the silver haired girl couldn't do much about the situation. The two of them had admirers, fan clubs even. One wrong move she'd incur their wrath and be unleashed hell on. __Something despite her nature as a carefree bubbly dolt, she didn't want to step on._

_She could just take them on, but she didn't want to be bothered with another boring lecture by both Theresa and Himeko- especially not Himeko._

_God, please, not her._

_Kiana sighs, she just wanted to go eat- and her stomach agreed as it suddenly growled in the middle of the commotion._

**_Growl.._**

_Everyone stopped moving, and went silent._

_"..Kiana, are you hungry?" The raven haired girl broke the silence._

_"I- uh.. But-" The girl in question stammers to the sudden proposal as she stood up straight and backpedals to the wall, now finding it a better place to be at._

_"Ki- Kaslana." The class monitor pipes up, pushing up her glasses before she continued, doing good to hide the small blunder in her sentence. No one could see where or what she was looking at. "I'll postpone the daily spar, go ahead and have a meal. You can't fight on an empty stomach."_

_Kiana suddenly turned around. __"What?! But you said-" _

_"-Kiana Idiotka is too stupid to realize that Mei-neesama had made and brought a bento just for you."_

_The silver haired girl froze as she slowly spun to look at Bronya who was suddenly right by their side. __"..Geh."_

_All thoughts of struggle ceased with the Kaslana staring at her. She knew what she meant, and with Fu Hua's well-hidden glint in her eyes, this.. This was clearly blackmail._

_Everyone knows Mei's bento is **the best**. People would actually die to have it, and for someone like her to get it, it gave others an idea of what she was to the raven haired girl._

_But sadly, the painfully obvious love the silver haired girl had for the other that was blossoming between the two was not known by either of them, including everyone._

_Kiana relents, straightening up and putting a hand in her hair as she turned to the direction where the smiling raven haired girl was._

_"Well, if it's Mei-senpai's bento, I don't mind then~" Hopefully that does it. As she made her way to the usual seating spot where they had food together, her mind is trying to think of ideas to prevent such a situation ever again._

_But let's be honest, the reason Kiana did so was because __he blackmail obviously worked effectively on her._

* * *

"..You don't want to know what and how much I had to do _after_ all of_ tha_t to convince Mei that we aren't _dating_." She rubbed her temples as she mumbled, they were walking on the pavement beside the road, the escalator had brought them up to the surface from the underground station- the first thing they saw was light greeting them.

"I won't let my curiosity get the better of me, however you do realize she may misinterpret the situation if she saw the both of us walk back to the dorms like this."

Kiana sighed just as she said that. She felt bad for having to shoot down that idea with the statement- it's not that she hates the class monitor or anything, she_ likes_ her even though she wasn't sure what the other felt about her. She was a nice friend, someone that helped to look out for her and tried to correct her own mistakes. But the problem was the backlash she and Fu Hua would receive if_ that_ happened. Misunderstandings were already sprouting in St. Freya and it was getting worse by the week.

Even Theresa had to step in one time to chase everyone who were 'spying', if you would call very obvious 'sneaking' that, out of of the Dorms because they were trying to listen in to the two of them in Fu Hua's room.

She wouldn't blame them, but it is _really_ getting out of hand.

"..Then I'll just have to think of something else. I can't let her get involved in this."

That was right, if one major event was prevented from happening, the rest wouldn't continue- But she had to do something about making sure _that day_ wouldn't happen, even if it seemed impossible to do so.

Kiana took a look once again at her class monitor beside her, despite the both of them in casual clothing, with Fu Hua still in those familiar clothes. Green was a strange color, yet it fits on her- wait now when she thought about it wasn't her cat-eared jacket green too? Doesn't that make her also strange?

Maybe she could wear it alongside her next time when she finds it again.

The silver haired girl felt a bit self conscious, feeling out of place as she looked away from the girl walking beside her in her new jacket. It was a strange outfit, she had to be honest.

She had to get a new outfit after all, her old orange one was giving her problems. Not only it attracted too much attention as she couldn't let anyone know about the slash mark she had put on the sign of Schicksal, the jacket was getting too small for her to wear, too tight for her tastes. She could just modify it and patch it up, but she's too lazy for that, being the person she is.

She went out to buy a new one but it was a bit tough. The prices were somewhat a little too high (an understatement, to be honest.) for her range and they didn't attract her attention at all. However, she managed to get one in the end- a nice outfit.

Doesn't sound like Kiana, but she did it.

She had a black and white jacket that was unzipped, revealing the shirt that was underneath, the familiar looking ring tied around her neck where a pair of headphones sat, the wire connecting down to somewhere in a pocket of her jacket.

She felt bad for putting her old one aside as she remembered in her time that Mei had liked it on her- maybe she'll just really just suck it up and ask for one from Theresa.

Her hands instinctively went into her pockets, her hair in a ponytail as it gently swished about.

Kiana glances at the surrounding shops and buildings by the pavement. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere nearby to give ourselves some time to discuss about things."

...

"Fu Hua, be honest with me.. Why did you ask me to do all this?"

It was Fu Hua's turn to slowly look away, a few seconds of silence soon broke with her answer.

"I just want you to enjoy yourself for the moment."

"..Huh?"

"There's two years ahead of you before the true battle starts. It's not good for you if you keep thinking like this, you're way too young for that." It was a statement, one that was painfully true.

The silver haired girl perked up at the last bit and was about to open her mouth to retort back when she decided to close it instead as the words ran through her mind.

"..That sounds not very Fu Hua-like of you, class monitor."

The both of them stopped in front of an attractive entrance of a large shopping district. Alive and bustling with activity, flashing lights that moved about, loud conversations, and random noises and blasting of music that brought the entirety of the place to life to make it feel alive.

"Hm. Maybe I _am_ gradually changing the way I view others and the world. The class monitor suddenly did something that took her off guard, grabbing the silver haired girl's hand and leading her into the building of an arcade.

* * *

The cold wind greeted her face, the loud flashy and playful sounds getting used to her ears as they registered, driving the bustle from outside out.

Kiana stares at the vast space they just entered, with stations and large screens on the walls. The large signs that showed what their each station had, with the cute little prizes to claim along with many others-

It was a bright filled room with light, which was unlike any arcade she ever went to- but one she had always favored going to in her life- Well, she now has all the time in the world to enjoy herself before turning serious once again when the battlefield calls for her.

"Choose and pick whatever you like."

The silver haired girl took a moment, seeming a little taken aback with everything that was now suddenly happening to her. Even if that was the case, she felt a bit of warmth and a bit of shame that she could not shake off without feeling as though she was doing things to the extent of needing _this_..

Shows how much of a miserable person she has become, huh.

But still, the offer was tempting and everyone needs a rest once in a while, you know?

"I.. I'm not sure what to choose."

With the class monitor here, she wasn't sure what to do- she had only played some of the claw machines. Other than that, she used to work here.

Fu Hua gave a rare smile.

"I'll show you one of my favorites then, if you're interested."

The two of them walked forth, the straight path laid ahead with all the machines and facilities to their sides before stopping at one. A fighting game.

"Honkai Fighters?"

Sounds like something Fu Hua would like alright.

The silver haired girl stood there, watching as Fu Hua pushed in some tokens she had gotten from the counter into the machine, bringing the game to life before turning around to look at her as her, the many colors of the screen illuminating at her back.

"There's the console version, the handheld and many others for this game. It's a well-known and successful fighter game."

Somewhat, she felt the cold air around her not affecting her much anymore, she smiles as she listened to the class monitor talk on about the game before Fu Hua notices the stare.

The silver haired girl felt really out of place, finding herself unable to look at the beautiful girl sitting by the other machine beside her.

Hold on, beautiful?

Technically, she couldn't find any other words to describe Fu Hua. It was just she couldn't help but smile as she saw the class monitor enjoying herself at the arcade, and knowing what she had gone through for a very long time, it was.. Nice to see her smile. She was just captivated by it- It was just a fact, it could be said for the same to Mei, even when she wasn't saying it due to the feelings she had for the raven haired girl, because obviously everyone knows how great the two are.

Of course there surely isn't anything more to that.

Right?

...

As the two chose their characters and awaited for the countdown to reach zero, Kiana broke the silence.

"..This is nice."

"..I can agree."

Fu Hua deeply took in a breath of air, and then let it out. A strange expression of mixed melancholy and sadness appeared upon her always stony expression. It was something she didn't like as the silver haired girl glanced at her.

"I never saw such peacefulness in my life. Anything without ill-intent, be it happiness, freedom or friendship. I wanted a world like this. And yet.." The class monitor trailed off despite being able to talk and focus on the game at the same time. Kiana spoke up to try and get the expression off her face.

"It's a nice dream the both of us share.." The silver haired girl says as she presses on the button to use her ultimate move with a glint in her eyes, the character jumping into the air and blasting an explosion with the gigantic gun.

"But even if that can't be fulfilled, I'll still be there to do my best to make it able to happen." She finishes off with a smile.

Fu Hua was lost in her thoughts. So much she felt that there was a connection between the two of them. A slow and steady pace of beginning to understand one another once more.

_"Winner!"_

The class monitor slowly blinked at the bright screen.

"You won."

"Hehe, I don't lose that easily. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kiana beamed as she clearly did herself, the small conversation aside.

"I-" Fu Hua closed her mouth, her cheeks heating.

"Sorry, sorry~ I just couldn't help it. Would you like me to treat you to something for letting me vent some thoughts out instead?"

"..After a few more other games, if you don't mind."

As the time slowly goes by, Kiana could only weakly smile to herself in fright at the sudden realization of who she had to explain to after she went back.

She's going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kiana bursts through the door, throwing her jacket aside, stashing her headphones away and holding back the urge to dart to the kitchen to hug Mei as the smell of spices filled her senses.

Smells good from here.

"Where the hell did you go? I didn't know you like to come back so late." A red haired Major tilted herself to raise her voice at the silver haired girl as she sat at the dining table with a can of beer in hand.

"It's not even _that_ late, Himeko-sensei. Something up?"

The silver haired girl turned when there was no answer, now slowly walking to the hallway.

"Okaaay then.. I'll go take a shower first."

"Kiana is indeed an idiotka."

"..What is that supposed to mean?" A faint voice came from the halls, echoing to the dinner table before a click of a door.

...

...

She now stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom before proceeding to take off her clothes, pushing aside the fact that her nerves felt like they were a burning inferno and her body stiff and sore.

Guess she really needs a rinse, huh?

Kiana headed into the shower, sighing in satisfaction at the cold water that came into contact. It was no soak in the bathtub, but this was already good enough for her.

She lets her mind wander as the room fills with sounds of gushing water.

On what had happened earlier, Fu Hua seemed to enjoy the food truck that she introduced her to, much to her surprise. She herself didn't eat much, as she knew there were the girls waiting for her to come back so they could have dinner together. The silver haired girl wished Fu Hua could join them for dinner like they always would in her time, but that would just be jumping the gun.

She felt bad for not telling Mei about it first, maybe she'll find somewhere else to take the raven haired girl out to, or maybe give her something.

Tickets to the movies? Chocolates she made herself? No- that sounds a bit too much. Maybe something more normal.. Flowers? She could get those. Maybe she could put it in the raven haired girl's desk in her room, should be no problem.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard faint knocking of the bathroom door. "Kiana, dinner's ready."

"Ah! Don't eat all the food without me!~"

Better get it quick, or else Bronya will steal all the dishes again.

The flowing of water stops, the sound of water dropping was only left as she stepped out of the shower and reached out for the towel.

As her new shirt made its way up to her upper back, something caught her eye as the reflection of the mirror didn't seem to be right, making her stop halfway and turning to have a look.

A mark that seemed to be a symbol of wings she recognized very well was glowing at her back, old scars and wounds aside. Something that was faint, yet eerie. It wasn't as bright as the last few drops of water that glistened off her body, but it feel like as if it was demanding for her attention.

She stared at it for a few whole seconds before blinking back to reality.

What the hell was _this _on her?! She couldn't get it off, to her brief disappointment that was masked with surprised shock. She stretches her hand over to touch it, and to her surprise and shock- she could see the pulsating mark lighting up slightly as her fingers met the strange thing on her back.

Alright.. To the mind of a normal, _clueless_ human being- time travelling was already weird enough, add Honkai to that along with all the shady underground business and society and a cruel organizations you relied on as the current most powerful to the _public_? Even being aware about all of that, nothing amounted to the shock that threw her off just from this _thing _alone.

A side effect? Was this something that she did not know about her own Herrscher powers? Something? Anything? Stigmata? Was it eating her own? She could feel it burning inside of her, though at unnatural intervals- this was no artificial thing- it felt warm but now knowing the source of its origin this was just- Just what the _heck_ is this?!-

Okay, _now_ is a good time to stop thinking too deep into this..

When she was already berating herself for earlier thoughts, now this out of all things had to show up. What else could be worse for the day?

She sighs as she fully puts on her shirt, and to her relief, there was nothing obviously revealing that was _something_ was glowing out from her shirt- wait. Did anyone see this yesterday night? Was it even there yesterday in the first place?- Mei was the closest to her and there was a possibility that she may have..

But then again, if someone _knew_ about it, she would've been thrown back into the confines of Schicksal's labs and be investigated on whilst possibly being constrained or chained up to a-

It's probably a wise choice to keep this to herself in case and hope for the best. If not.. Then she'll just have to think of something on the spot.

The silver haired girl turned on the tap once again to try and wash her own thoughts away, hoping to think of something else that wasn't going to make her too immersed in her possibilities.

..Best leave all these thoughts to the side for now.

* * *

**A/N: **

**If you have the time, do rate and/or review! I appreciate all feedback and I take it seriously.. Most of the time.**

**Well, thanks for reading anyways!**


	13. Peaceful Winds

**Why the hell was this taking so long? ****Haha, I was enjoying my little holiday. Also crossposting on AO3, reformatting and all.. Totally wasn't having fun with the tags I swear.**

**..Totally, I swear.**

**I was gonna update with this new chapter a few days ago, but I was fucking lazy. ****Self motivation is just your inner sloth telling you bullshit, don't allow the propaganda to tell you otherwise.**

**Also, you've probably noticed that not a lot of action is going on in these few chapters. I call it the small arc where Kiana just spends more time with everyone else. _by everyone i mean mainly those two because i love them- but some others still make an appearance._**

**Would be a shame if it ended so quickly, huh?~**

**I'd like to thank the beta reader of this story for proofreading and editing all the chapters to make the story somewhat a bit smoother! **_im just kidding. __it's actually me who did it, there's no beta reader lmao. *sobbing* really sucks to be the only person who knows about honkai in my circle of friends and family._

**I'm not a full on well knowledged loreist, so details in this _story_ may be incorrect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Peaceful Winds**

* * *

During the following few days before the one that her results would arrive, Kiana had a normal routine in St. Freya. School was as normal, and so was her life now. She couldn't help but mentally agree to Fu Hua's words as she looked back. It was _nice_, so much to the point it really felt like a hallucination, a dream even to her.

After the day with Mei, there weren't any horrible fretful dreams that plagued her- the strange ones aside.

The moments she had with smiles and happiness shared between them did not give off any kind of false reality, even the pleasant feelings that she experienced whenever she saw the girls because of it.

It felt.. _Alright_.

She could rest for once, she could even relax.

It might be really even okay for her to enjoy herself for this one _small_ moment.

But, sometimes she couldn't help but think, how all of this happiness would disappear so quickly the moment one thing goes wrong, and how it felt like the world was trying to make her lose her guard so they would take her by surprise.

The world is strange. She knew it was never a neutral place, with events being bent to the ways of another.

It was.. Very tough to do things normally when you know what happens anyway.

So far, Fu Hua continued to help her with her studies with Mei taking turns due to the silver haired girl's choice to prevent another small debate on who was going to help the Kaslana.

Thankfully, no one had interrupted them unless it was important, like meals on her part. When asked on why they were so intent on helping her, they merely replied with the same reason- she can't just relax just because she passed _one_ important exam. There would still be more in the future.

Not that Kiana was complaining. That gave her more time to spend with the two. Especially Mei.

Seems reasonable enough on both ends, right?

The Class Monitor however still had questions on her old timeline, before she arrived here. The silver haired girl tried to be as honest as possible and told her the truth.

Though, she left out a lot of other details and still tried to be vague.. Even the memories still hurt, but she did explain and answer many questions. She didn't want any intent to make her dislike the people she had knew. Especially the Kaslana's life at the end.

That aside, she was thankful that Fu Hua didn't bother prying, even if she knew what she was trying to do.

And maybe she could finally muster the courage to tell everyone the truth when the time comes.

* * *

Often in the mornings, the raven haired girl watched Kiana spar with Fu Hua. It was just usually her alone, but there would still be some curious eyes and watchers that came by.

Mei usually wouldn't join the two, saying that she isn't that strong to keep up with them. She didn't mind when the silver haired girl asked her to teach her how to use a sword, but that was only after mild consideration upon looking at her dejected face after refusing the spar.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. Kiana was really childish at times, and to think the both of them are in a relationship. It really felt like it just happened yesterday, and it would the day after tomorrow.

She acted strong despite her cowardice and she pretended not to be interested, however.. When a stabbing pain built up inside her heart, the silver haired girl had suddenly just went and told her she had fallen for her.

The pain never came back ever since she told her those comforting words that dealt a strange impact to her heart.

But..

Would everything still stay as it would be?

"..Mei?" A drawn out syllable of her name brought her attention back to the dojo, her vision clearing up back to the place with the silver haired girl now standing in front of her, slightly bent down to the seated raven haired girl.

"Oh- Yes?"

"Class Monitor and I are gonna go for a quick rinse before school starts. You wanna wait for me here?" Now when she thought about it, from this angle Mei could clearly see every detail of the Kaslana. From the muscles that glistened with sweat and reflecting the light, the slightly unkempt silver hair of hers, how the clothes she wore would just hug tightly onto her-

Mei blinks out of her thoughts as she quickly digests whatever Kiana just said before her embarrassment upon realization kicked in.

"-Ah, okay."

Kiana turned around and grinned, giving her a wave before disappearing into the nearby shower room with Fu Hua.

..This was when her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

The great energy in the air was really appreciated by the girls in the cafeteria.

Kiana and Mei were just enjoying their breakfast together, as per normal and like old times.

The silver haired girl was just swinging left and right happily in her seat in bliss as she ate her food before Mei beside her suddenly spoke up.

"Kiana, would you like to have some?" The raven haired girl offered a spoon of soup- _or was it stew?_ which was a different flavor from what she took, obvious by the color and vibrant color of ingredients.

Kiana tilted her head before grinning, finding no reason to decline such an offer without hesitation. Her mouth found itself accepting the spoon before her eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Wow, this stuff tastes awesome! What did you get Mei?"

The raven haired in question blinked for a few seconds as she was still trying to process the fact Kiana didn't reject the offer before she looked at the silver haired girl, noticing a tiny bit of the tasty liquid trailing down her mouth and she held back the urge to- (Woah, let's not get too intimate here. I'll leave it up to your imagination hehe)

"Hmm.. Is there something on my face?~"

"Oh, no, it's nothing," She replied quickly before it got too awkward, reaching out to grab a napkin and replied to the girl's question as she did so. "It's cream stew. Though it's not as good as I expected since it seems to be slightly on the bland end."

Before the Kaslana could make any comments, the raven haired girl suddenly took the napkin and dabbed it at her mouth. Both azure blue meeting violet, though safe to say they were filled with their own kinds of desire. No one knew what both were thinking, but they were obviously both different.

"Oh? Thanks." Kiana couldn't help but grin at her, which filled the girl with warmth. "Maybe I should find something nice to give to you next time when the menu changes."

Mei genuinely giggled, "No need, just you by my side is already enough, Kiana-chan."

Enjoying too much of the atmosphere, it suddenly shifted when the two realized and were aware of the fact that they were being looked at.

And by looked at, they meant literally almost everyone in the cafeteria.

Mei silently half gasped as the scene startled her, with Kiana still looking about cluelessly, still pondering on why everyone were staring at them.

"What? Is there something wrong with me spending time with her?" The silver haired girl couldn't help but blurt out the question.

The raven haired girl couldn't help but bury her reddened face in her hands upon hearing that.

* * *

"Congratulations to all the St. Freya students for passing the Annual Valkyrie Trial! May you all continue to fight the same and strive to become a S-rank Valkyrie to protect the world against the Honkai!"

Kiana stood right there, alongside everyone in the area as confetti and applause sounded throughout the entire place. While the others were either mostly happy about the occasion, excited about the future, or just there for the food, the silver haired girl just wished Theresa could finish her speech a bit more quickly so the party could just begin. But still, she sometimes wonder how did they get the funding for _all_ of _these_ if they can't even willingly replace a _door_ in the dorms.

Must be _quite_ the expensive kind, huh.

And when Theresa was finally done with her speech, everyone instantly scurried around to the food tables or just grouped up to have conversations. It wasn't a formal occasion. Rather it was the opposite, but everyone still had to be in their uniforms.

She couldn't help but smile, before noticing the group she called her family waving at her and she slowly walked over.

Though, the girl was so lost in thought she didn't even register their presences, so much that she didn't even notice the table had gone quiet and the girls were staring at her.

"Quite a nice day, isn't it?"

Kiana blinked, slowly turning her head towards the one in glasses who had asked such a question. Her eyes went back to the other students before going back to them. She shrugs before pulling out a chair and sat, her vision glancing over the food before those blue orbs sparkled in delight, a sudden switch of expression.

And at that moment, everything seemed to unfreeze and went back to normal.

"Himekoo!~ How was my speech? Wasn't it inspiring?" Theresa was jumping around and waving her arms about at the table.

The woman in question couldn't help but shrug. "I tuned out most of that boring stuff, so I wasn't paying attention."

"What?! Come on, I spent a lot of time writing that!"

The two were bickering about, (mostly on Theresa's end.) until they noticed the silver haired girl already stuffing her face with food with such an abnormal speed like one could've blinked the food away.

As their eyes met, they were only given an innocent smile, which sparked panic on the thought that this one cheeky brat would just willingly eat up their portions without batting an eye.

A competition sparked between the girls- one which would decide on who gets to eat more of Mei's cooking.

Though, it seems that the silver haired girl already has the upper hand.

...

...

...

It wasn't that long until the sun disappeared with the moon taking its place. The celebration party was already now over. Kiana soon found herself at the balcony of the dorms, staring at the night sky.

For odd and an unknown reason she would never know, the silver haired girl disliked staying up late at night. It somehow felt weird, but then at the same time, she didn't feel like sleeping.

It was a familiar feeling as a small memory brings itself up- on the time where she found the 3rd Herrscher silently enjoying the view, as she herself could confidently say that it really was beautiful, and one hell of a rare moment to remember- in a good way, of course.

She shifted a bit, a brief contemplation to do something which she hadn't done so in a long time due to it being a bad habit in her old life of wandering- but then if she did follow and do it, she wasn't sure how to explain to Mei and the others if she would get caught in doing so.

The silver haired girl sighed, old habits when you grew up really are hard to die off. Her throat itches and longs for a drink and she reluctantly substitutes for water instead to quench her old desire. Himeko would question why her stash of beer disappeared if she did indulge in her own things.

..Better stop the habit quickly since she knew Mei wouldn't approve of it.

The wind gently blew past her and she smiled, putting her thoughts aside to silently enjoy the quietness and nature.

"Kiana? What is the idiotka doing awake so late in the night?"

The girl in question turned around, already knowing who it was. She looked at Bronya who was suddenly behind her, the girl's game console by her side.

"Eh, not a lot. Just.. Thinking about stuff."

"Subject Kiana has been spacing out a lot recently." And then the grey haired girl did something she didn't expect, she tilted her head and spoke with a slight tone of concern. "Something is bothering you."

Yeah, Bronya rarely shows any emotion around her since all they do is just argue and fight, so this was something she didn't expect so early.

The silver haired girl considered a few options, but decided to go inside to talk about it anyways. She nodded. Turning around, the silver haired girl removed herself from the balcony.

She sunk deeper into the couch, inhaling deeply before exhaling. To others, (if there were any at all.) it may just seem like the two were stuck at an awkward conversation, with one busy playing games and the other having a loss for words- but in reality Bronya was just patiently waiting for Kiana to begin.

"If.. If this fight against the Honkai finally ends one day.. Where should I go? What should I do?"

"The Bronya can suggest to go back and spend time with your loved ones."

"Heh.. The only real family I have are Theresa and you guys." Kiana slightly frowns. "..I can't go back to my parents. My mom passed away and my dad _literally_ just left me to survive by myself."

Though, she actually knew the real reason why Siegfried had done so, but she couldn't really tell that to the Snowy Sniper, can she?

...

Kiana looks to her side, at where Bronya was seated. "..If the topic on family is a bit too personal for you, I can stop."

"Nyet. The Bronya does not mind continuing." The girl merely shook her head, before suddenly uttering a question to the silver haired girl.

"What about Mei-neesama? Both of you are in a relationship, no?"

Kiana blinks. Once, twice, thrice. Oh wait, it's already _that_ obvious? She scratches her cheek and laughs sheepishly, "Well, maybe I can take Mei together to the beach one day.. It's not a bad idea."

The grey haired girl suddenly stopped pushing buttons on her console before a very brief expression of somberness appeared behind those eyes.

"..The Bronya had a person she wanted to go to the beach with too."

_-Ah, don't tell me she's talking about.._

"Seele, was it?"

Bronya suddenly looks up.

"How does subject Kiana know about Seele?"

Wow, she's taking that _quite_ well.

"I heard you mentioning that name once in your sleep." The silver haired girl slowly picked the right words to say. "..If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"

...

"..Seele is trapped in the Sea of Quanta."

In the Sea of Quanta? With _that_ man? Oh, that isn't good. That really doesn't sound good.

"..The Bronya hasn't seen her for so long and she is worried about how Seele has been spending all her time there alone."

Well, if she recalled correctly from her time's Theresa, they had went to find her down there before.. So, if they could do it, doesn't that mean she also could?

"How about we go find her one day so you guys can be back together?"

"Nyet. Idiotka does not know how that is _impossible_."

Kiana folded her arms. "If you're gonna just sit here and mope around thinking it's impossible, then it's gonna be impossible. You won't know until you try right?"

...

...

"..Kiana's way of thinking is stupid, but the Bronya hates to admit that you might be correct."

The Knight smiled and inched closer to the girl. "See? I'm not wrong all the time!~"

She stretches out her hand. "Soo.. It's gonna a promise! It might take a while before we get the chance to find a way, but a promise's a promise and Kaslanas don't go back on their words!

...

Bronya merely stared at her due to how ridiculous the statement sounded, but she couldn't help but listen- probably because the words the Kaslana said were _genuine _and it wouldn't hurt to cling on to that glimmer of hope. She accepted the hand, and the silver haired girl's grin widened.

..Kiana may be an idiot, but in the end, she has to admit, there was a reason why they were friends.

* * *

Otto Apocalypse sat comfortably in his office while twirling a half empty glass of wine, his chin resting upon an open fist and his body leaning into his arm. It would have looked like he was enjoying his time if not for the bored expression on his face.

_**Knock, knock..**_

The Overseer notices a knock on the door and he places his now empty glass on the well crafted and expensive desk, left leg uncrossing over his right slowly as he straightened up, adjusting his purple coat and white gloves before placing both of his arms on the desk.

"Come in."

The door opens up, revealing a silver haired girl who seems to have come back with news as she walked in and bowed, the man couldn't help but smile in expectation.

"Ah, Amber. Welcome back. How are the results?"

"The results on the data were interesting enough, the Overseer may like to have a look." The assistant places a small thumb drive on the desk before moving away.

As the large screen lights up, he slowly reads the report, eyes scanning over every detail. He couldn't help but widen his eyes before smiling even wider. "Well, well.. It seems that luck has smiled upon me today for me to be bestowed on such valuable information."

"The people working on the report had a slight delay due to assuming an error, it seems that it wasn't the case." Amber added, still standing there in her normal polite manner."

"Oh?" The last syllable was painfully and slowly drawn out, and he placed a gloved hand on his chin, considering on whether he should do action with his thoughts- to only wave it off with his free hand as he spoke his thoughts. "No matter, I will not belittle the researchers for their blunder. I am delighted by what they have dug up for me."

The man continues.

"I see. So this weapon is not a Sacred Relic nor made out of Soulium, and yet it can cause such destruction akin to it or more? Where did they find this?" The Overseer moves on to the next part of the results before staying silent for a long moment, a light of amusement slowly filling his green orbs.

"..Lord Otto?"

And suddenly, the one in question threw himself back and bursts into a laughter filled with delight, his hand on his head. The screen showed a frozen image of what seems to be a silver haired girl in the air throwing down a lance back from the physical examination in the Valkyrie Trials. "Hahaha! I didn't think K-423 would be so capable of pulling such things. It seems that _that_ loose cannon no longer can ruin my plans!"

The Overseer puts down his gloved hand back onto the armrest of his chair and he straightened back up before closing his eyes. "Ah.. It's just Anti-Entropy that stands in my way.."

He closed his hand into a fist. "If only I could just crush them beneath my feet in an instant right now.. What a shame. But I do not care if everything is not ready yet, I am a patient man and I am willing to wait even for years for this."

...

He does not look away from the screen, and merely continues reading. "Amber, see if you can find any more data from the researchers. This one has my attention."

"Understood, Lord Otto."

The silver haired assistant bowed before turning around to leave the office, closing the door behind.

And with that, the Overseer relaxed back into his seat before pouring himself another glass of wine and continued his normal routine of lounging about, with the exception of finishing up the results he received in hopes for more.. Interesting things.

"..There may be more connections around than I expected. Perhaps, I can send Rita to watch on K-423's progress a few years later. She needs time to grow, after all." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_**(Also a little extra for the ending of the 1st Arc)**_

...

...

The Kaslana stood there in the empty void space as she asked for it to be so in her dream, though there was this major pain stabbing the side of her head that she couldn't get rid of and that pissed her off to no end.

She was sitting down at the same field of flowers with Sirin there, too, sitting down there in front of her with her arms folded.

Safe to say, the purple haired girl's eye was slightly twitching and she wasn't happy at all.

**"..What did I tell you about all of this?"**

Kiana rolled her eyes before she monotonously blurted out everything.

"Don't party hard on a Monday _even though it was Theresa's idea because something, something, Teri Teri Sekai Ichiban Kawaii.._" She added the last bit, "Don't drink and get drunk on a _fucking_ Monday.. Don't do drunk things on Mei and Fu Hua and don't sleep together with the _two_ while said _drunk_."

Sirin's eye twitched again and she threw her hands up in the air.

**"But you did all of it anyway!"**

"Is there a problem? If I _want_ to sleep with them, I'll do it. I'm a _fucking_ Kaslana, I do whatever I want."

...

**"..Kiana, are you still drunk?"**

"No. I'm absolutely, _fucking_ finee.." The Kaslana rolled- yes,_ rolled_ her eyes before mumbling as she dropped to lie down on the ground, "..I obviously time travelled after staying around for an _extra who-knows-how-many_ years in my other life, why must I give a _damn_ about the fact I am supposed to be 17 in this timeline, huh?.."

...

The Herrscher sighed.

**"I don't want to imagine what Mei's gonna say to you in this time when she finds out you're drinking. Maybe she'll have the same look on her face.. **

"Otto Apocalypse can.. Can go_ fuck_ himself and die a million times over!"

Sirin stares at the now crazy Kaslana as she facepalmed. "I** guess I'll be here looking after you before the next day starts. _Again.. _****You're really a handful, do you know that?****"**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the chapter's quite short compared to the others. But no worries! We're finally getting into the real stuff and don't be afraid on the fact you might have to wait for another month again for me to get my shit together- because I am ready to write the next chapter, which is literally now the story of the game itself.**

**Too bad the stuff i mostly planned is close to the end. boo.**

**Well, the main reason why this one took so long was because I was too busy playing new games since I was bored as fuck.**

**also what the fuck, i pulled 11th sacred relic, 2nd sacred relic and the fucking key of reason in the span of the same week after my luck for two god damn years straight have been utter shit to me. did i forget to mention CH doesn't want to come to me on my main, but willingly does on my alt?**

**Anyways, thank you as always for loving (if you even love it at all- probably not.) and supporting (if you even support it at all.) this story! It means a lot and I'm truly grateful for everyone who really takes the time to read this mess.**


	14. The Moonlight Throne

**(was supposed to upload this earlier but wifi decides to say no and dies on me for like a few days _*sobbing*_)**

**I didn't think I'd actually really get up to here, and I just realized how much of a long way we still have before the end.**

**Yeah, kinda slow pace we got here- but no worries!**

**I got school again and it c****an't be helped I only get home at 6PM****, but like that's gonna stop me from writing this! s_ince i still can't go out to play taiko on the arcade machine and my sticks are now collecting dust, i have taken upon myself to do something else. i mean i play drums and harmonica but they're kinda getting boring for me._**

**soo.. the latest chapter (on CN) is out and running- its time to get to work! _no need to wait for translations since i know chinese myself wahaha_**

**oh boy, welcome to the beginning of the 2nd Arc. Will be addressing reviews at the end, so take your time to read the chapter first~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**The Moonlight Throne**

* * *

_**It wasn't long until everything passed by within a blink of an eye.**_

_**2 years, 5 months, 16 days, 2 hours, 34 minutes and 22 seconds ever since the 3rd Honkai Erruption..**_

The shrill loud sounds causing shockwaves wouldn't stop its onslaught as several drone fighters blew past her, shells and bullets raining down around the area as Honkai beasts flew from the other direction- a literal warzone clashing and happening behind her while she was stuck at a half blown open building, it's foundations and bits of leftover scaffold from construction work laid open for the sky to see.

_"What do you mean the drone blew up?!"_

Kiana's movements were swift and precise as she levelled her guns against the current enemies that stood before her. She inwardly voiced her disapproval with a disgruntled sound on these sloppy guns she had on her as she hadn't finish her maintenance on ARC Serratus.

"It's _literally_ what it is Aunt Himeko!"

_**BOOM!**_

_"And there goes another building,"_ Dryly thought Kiana as she moved to the side to avoid the incoming slice of a scythe before she kicked the zombie, sending it away with a single shot of her gun.

The silver haired girl decided to move on when she glanced up before her eyes widened. She quickly moved to the other side of the rubble, before wincing as an _entire crane_ fell down where she last stood.

How did nature pull that off? She'll never know.

And to be honest, really, she doesn't want to know either.

There was a beep right next to her ear and a screen popped up in front of her as she slowed down. The crackling blue revealing the audio waves that was coming from the red haired Major.

_"..Alright then, I'll send another one on your way, just get to the designated point quickly."_

"Ehh, gotcha then."

She increased her pace once again, kicking off from the broken bricks under her feet and minding to not fall into a pit of protruding foundations that may impale her to death if she did.

If there's one thing she could've said right now as she looked up at the objective of her mission that was in the sky, it was the thought on how daunting it was for her to go through all of this- _again_. But eh, whatever. She'll get through it just fine!

_..Though, these zombies are kinda annoying. It would really be easier if I just blew them all up.._

But, really, it wasn't anything _that_ bad, compared to the consequence of not dealing with the gigantic battleship that's now looming over and casting the shadow of its large form on the entirety of Soukai City.

The mission was quite simple, but words were easier said than done.

Deal with the Honkai beasts and zombies around the City, find a way into the battleship and get the hell out of here with it- or just let it crash and kill the millions that reside in Soukai.

Kiana snickers to herself at the very thought that she had actually _considered_ for the second option because she just wants to give Schicksal a big Neko Charm right in their faces before sighing as she knew a bunch of people would murder her if she did such a thing.

She's sighing too much nowadays. That isn't really healthy.

"God, why does everything have to be so complicated?!" Kiana screams to no one but herself as she hears her voice echoing.

The silver haired girl emptied another load of lead onto a hoard of zombies before moving towards where she had to go- gripping the crumbled pieces of concrete and pulling as quickly as she could before it broke down even further.

It's so hot here. She could really go for a nice cold drink after thi-.. Scratch that. She doesn't want to be the cause of another hungover party of girls again. That was really chaotic to clean up..

..Right, where was she supposed to go again? Oh wait- it was somewhere up around here and then to the left..

She found herself looking down at the large view of a now chaotic Soukai City after she made her way up. The once peaceful bustling place of life where she spent her time with many here now gone. The once proud and brilliant tall skyscrapers reduced to a crumbling mess, the place was smoking all over and it was occupied by the flying Honkai beasts and zombies that roamed about.

It would really take a long time for them to do the construction repairs for the city. She wonders how many families and people would have to leave and find a new place to live in the meantime thanks to the Honkai.

30 million residents.. It really is a lot- but to _them_, it's probably merely just a number.. It's the same concerns that would befall her and everyone else when it's going to be _that_ very day.. In the time to come..

Oh well, all she had to do was survive this clusterfuck of events and then have Mei cook an entire feast for her with her _bestest_ fried chicken In that order, of course.

Kiana waited there silently, her weight pressing down on the more securely held metal beams that stuck out towards the air as she took her time to glance around the skies before spotting a speeding dot of grey slowly increasing in size.

About time.

She simply reached out towards the flying grey, and immediately she was taken away from where she once was and now in the sky-

-before even noticing as she quickly made it past another wrecked building that was caused by a few other drones that crashed. Now gliding above the sea as the waves rise up above her, before hovering right beside the highway bridge where she was at a close level of the height where the vehicles are moving. It was at this point where more flying Honkai beasts have made their way on the drone.

Her kicks flew out, left and right, the impact of her strike after strike were so quick and close timed together like they were simultaneous. The mobs now decreasing in number as their dead bodies are thrown over the craft and down into the sea, the splashes surprisingly making their way up to the level of her feet on the speeding aircraft.

The silver haired girl noted to not do such thing when she was above the vehicles because it would cause even more chaos than she intended-

_**-BOOM!**_

_"Speak of the devil.."_, thought Kiana as she turned her head around and saw that the other, more bigger and grander white bridge having a few explosions which tore a massive chunk of the foundation off, sending it down to crash into the other elevated road below it.

_How did that even happen at all to begin with?_

She shook her head. She has a mission at hand. Questions later.

The Honkai beasts had all retreated, before an Emperor-class beast had appeared in their place, its size towering all the smaller ones by a large scale- it brought some memories to the silver haired girl and it made her think.. Should she send it packing alive or just immediately take it down this time?

_**Bzzt..**_

_"Kiana-"_

About 7 seconds to bat off this beast and around 3 to reply.

_What a bad timing there._

She briefly registers the voice and thought about it before instantly moving to quickly charge towards the enemy.

"-Just hold on! Let me send this guy packing and I'll give you the full report after!" She sharply replies as she dodges another beam that shot out from the beast, hoping to get the message across that she won't accept any other excuses.

_"..Fine. I'll get the drone to stall so you have time to do it- but it's up to you to grab onto the battleship when the time is right."_

Well, she's gone for now. Time to finish off this guy.

**"Neko Charm!"**

Kiana quickly incapacitated the beast with a single, swift kick that had the beast flying off, finishing it. The sound of it plopping into the sea unheard as the speed of the craft now went faster and sped up.

Using said previous hole as a way to safely and freely fly out of the area and up towards the looming battleship that was above, it wasn't long until the drone was zoning into the same altitude as the gigantic ship.

A beep registers the fact the connection for her communications went through.

"Himeko, I've sent that Honkai beast packing. The Selene is in sight!"

_"Gotcha, prepare to land."_

But, the Selene, huh.. It's quite a poetic name for a battleship. It's also quite catchy. She has to be honest, it's a _way_ cooler name than what their battleships are named nowadays. Anti-Entropy has good taste, but Schicksal needs to step up their game.

* * *

In the middle of Headquarters, a certain blonde haired Overseer sneezed in his comfortable plush seat.

"Lord Otto? Did you catch a cold?"

"..No, it's nothing, Amber."

..It seems someone was talking behind his back, as usual.

An assassination plan? Maybe a comment of spite? Who knows?

* * *

The drone lowered and reached on a safe level slightly above the battleship before Kiana hopped her way down, the sounds of the jets from the smaller one slowly disappearing from her ears.

_"Alright Kiana, report your status."_ A holographic image of Himeko showed up as soon as her feet touched down on the metallic platform of the side section she was on, though it was often crackling blue at the sides.

The silver haired girl puts her hands on her hips before grinning, her teeth flashing. "Took a while but I made it on deck~ Everything's going smoothly so far, Himeko!"

A frown came upon the red haired major's features.

_"Like I said, you may _only _address me as 'Major Himeko'!"_ A cough could be heard from Himeko's end, taking their small conversation out and back onto topic. _"You've got about 30 minutes left before the battleship crashes, by the way. Don't forget the mission."_

Seize the Selene, get control of it's helm and drive it out of here- don't let it crash onto Soukai City, _yeah yeah_ she already got the memo.

_"Also,"_ The major piped up from the communications after the silver haired girl started moving. _"Your teammates are already in position and will rendezvous with you in a bit."_

"Oh? I'll be meeting up with Mei soon, yeah?"

_"My god sugar, stop being so obsessed with Mei and get to the mission! We've already lost track of that Emperor-class Honkai beast, just focus for once will ya?"_

She didn't mention to Himeko that she already sent it into the sea, but it doesn't matter anyway. "Hah. So what? By the time that idiot thing comes back around I'll already be making my way home on this!"

Kiana heard the red haired woman mutter a few things, but she wasn't sure what it was. She only picked up bits about 'over-confident' and 'cheeky brat'. Well, she'll take that as a compliment then.

_"..Nevermind then. Keep moving towards the front section of the deck."_

She wasn't sure how long she was walking about for, merely beating up zombies and Honkai beasts that were on board. This was getting boring for her.

**_Beep beep.._**

_Oh?_

_"Kiana, this is Mei reporting. I'm safely in position."_

The silver haired girl stopped before she couldn't help but smile, unable to contain her happiness to just listen to that voice, eager to get over to the raven haired girl- though it was for a brief moment. "Awesome, it's Mei! I'm about to come over to where you are right now!"

"Kiana-chan, slow down.. We should follow the plan first-"

"Nope! I'm not gonna leave you there alone! The plan allowed us to be 'flexible and respond as required' anyways." Kiana flashed a grin as she interrupted her before shutting the comms and zoomed straight to the raven haired girl's location, even remembering the exact location slowly coming to mind by memory as she made her way.

...

"The Honkai energy radiating from this ship sure is ridiculous.." She mumbled as she placed a hand against the metallic wall. But thankfully it wasn't so bad _until it would inflict random injuries and scars on her body as she weakly laid on the medical bed_-

_..._

_.._Ignoring that. It's been 2 hours, 27 minutes and 38 seconds since she last saw Mei. Why is it so hard to endure _this time?_

She turned around to slam the side of a zombie with an elbow, not even caring as it flew overboard to somewhere down she didn't know.

She better get there on time. The doubt in her mind telling her to quickly move, in case somehow that beast was able to survive- or maybe another one might be taking its place to pummel the both of them.. Maybe it'll just come back from the dead with no logical reason to cause her more trouble because things always seem to not go the way she wants.

That ticking bomb wasn't deactivated yet and she'll make sure nothing would be getting in her way until then.

Kiana held back a groan of exasperation as one thought came up on her mind after all of that:

Just how _many_ of these things are even on board anyway?!

* * *

Mei sheathed her katana before sighing in relief, successfully clearing out the area she was in and now on standby- waiting for the silver haired girl to appear out from somewhere, like she always would.

The raven haired girl couldn't help but smile, and before she knew it, she was back thinking about old memories.

It was ridiculous, she only knew her for a few months and her heart was already swelling with a strange warmth. It was.. Nice. It was something she never had felt as a child even for her own family- no, there was a little, but this one was stronger on a whole new level.. This was..

Was this what they called _love _that she held for the _girl?_

A small feeling of shame filled her, to think she would have feelings for the same gender.. But yet, she felt that there was nothing wrong with it. And before she even knew it, 2 years had already gone by with them still together.

In those years, everything seemed to be like a normal life. Everyone was happy together like a family. To be here, on a mission by Kiana's side was something she appreciated..

But, Kiana aside- what would she herself do in the future? There was this feeling, that.. Everything wouldn't be the same as it was anymore.. It wouldn't be a nice easy future ahead, she knew, but before that happens- what would she do?

The raven haired girl closed her eyes, her hand still gripping on the hilt of her sheathed blade. If she wasn't sure on what action to choose, then she'll just do what she currently could.

She'll make sure she does her best to be even stronger than before so she can protect these moments with everyone too-

-A weight suddenly pressed down on her and she spotted a bit of silver hair that was appearing by the corner of her eyes as she suddenly moved a little forward, hands now covering her eyes even though they were closed to begin with.

It startled her a little, but then the familiar voice made her ease up.

"Guess who's there?~"

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's Kiana, isn't it."

"Ding ding! You're riiight!~" Mei turned her head to look at the smiling silver haired girl as soon as she could see again. Kiana tilted her head to the side a little so that their eyes could meet. "How did you get here so quickly?" The raven haired girl asked.

Kiana casually waves it off with another tilt of her head. "I 'unno. I just walked about. Maybe I have a secret sense to find you or something?~"

Sounds like something Kiana would say.

A few seconds ticked by that felt like forever, and the silver haired girl still was glued to Mei's back.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I had promised I'd go to where ever you would be and stay with you, didn't I?" The Kaslana's playful tone dropped and was replaced with what seemed like a whisper of.. Assurance?.. Determination? She wasn't sure which, but it felt-

* * *

_-"Kiana.."_

_The sound of ruffling sheets and a tired voice was heard from the one that held her. "Mm.. What is it.. Mei-senpai? Can't sleep?"_

_Silence. A few seconds, a small moment of consideration._

_"I was thinking.. The training earlier was meant to teach us on how to act during an actual mission and battle, right? But.."_

_..._

_She already spoke a bit of it- there wasn't anyway to back out now._

_"If a Valkyrie becomes infected, we'd have to put her down.. I-I don't want people to get their lives taken away because of me again.. Even with the measures, what if.. What if I'm still not able to contain the Herrscher again?"_

_..._

_"I'm right here am I?" Mei didn't need the moonlight from the windows to see the look on Kiana's face, embracing her tightly alongside the words she brought- __as if the moonlight gave her energy to do such a thing__. __"If something happens to you, I'll carry you out from danger. And if I can't use words alone, then I'll just smack some sense back into you. If that wouldn't work either, then I'll just stay by your side to make sure it doesn't happen at all."_

_The strange coldness that was once around her limbs were replaced with __warmth that hugged her. Kiana had also buried her head deeper into the crook of her neck._

_It was assuring to hear all of this from the always bubbly and carefree dolt- But what really happened to __the silver haired girl__ that affected her this way?_

_"You don't needa worry about me.." The silver haired girl in question spoke, as if aware of the silence and knew what Mei was thinking- though her voice was slightly muffled like she was trying to hold back something. "..I'll watch your back and you can watch after mine. If you're still that worried about it then we can get Bronya and everyone else to help us together.. Right?"_

* * *

"Mei-senpai?" A voice right beside her ear. A weight beside her shoulder. Hands around her waist.

The raven haired girl blinked back to reality before moving subtly, tipping her head up to look at the sky coming back to view.

"Ah.. It's nothing, I was just thinking back to what you said. I mean, you're right here aren't you?"

"Well~" Kiana lovingly smiles before her blue eyes briefly scanned around the space in the sky in front of them, like she was searching for something- but she continued to speak. "I just can't wait to get back, I can take you to somewhere in St. Freya later."

A pause.

"Oh- We might need to climb up walls and get on roofs to get to that place though." She added.

"What? Kiana, you know that's not allowed on campus!"

"Pfft, so _whaat?~_ Aunt Teri can't do anything about it and it's the only shortcut I know-"

"-The Bronya can suggest another route that doesn't require getting onto buildings."

The two got startled by the new voice that piped up from the back, the both of them turned around to look at the grey haired girl who tilted her head to the side. "Did the Bronya say something wrong?"

...

...

The girls stood there in silence and Kiana quickly broke off from Mei's back.

"..Err, how long have you been standing there Bronya?" The young Knight broke the silence.

"The Bronya has been here ever since Kiana idiotka has been calling Mei-neesama's name while sticking to her like glue."

...

_Oh.. Wait-_

Both the raven and silver haired thought the same at that exact moment before immediately stiffening and turning red, the two breaking their contact- with Kiana in an attempt to awkwardly laugh it off as she leaned against the wall while Mei was coughing into a fist.

"_Haa..._ Bronya that wasn't very nice of you. But thanks for taking your time to find a better route to ge- Wait. _Wait wait wait_, how did _you_ even know where I was gonna take Mei?-"

"The Bronya will not spill her secrets, but does Subject Kiana and Mei-neesama wish to have some-?"

_"-No./N-no need!"_ The two girls in question spoke at the same time.

...

...

"The mission?" The raven haired girl offers to the awkward situation once again after calming down.

Bronya and Kiana stood there for a brief moment before nodding. _"The mission."_ They agreed.

* * *

The trio walked about, taking their time to scan their surroundings while walking about on the raised platforms, with Bronya disabling the traps, Kiana and Mei taking care of the rear and moving ahead all at once.

"Why are there so many traps in an unmanned battleship anyway?"

"Beats me, but since Bronya can disable them it shouldn't be a problem for us."

It wasn't long before they stopped at a large door, thanks to the Titan that the grey haired girl managed to hacked into which gave them information about the Selene- prints and all. The door opens, revealing the bridge of the battleship- the core of the ship, and where everything is controlled.

Kiana couldn't help but wonder what Schicksal had done with the Selene once it was in their hands as she scanned around the place, their presence registering and immediately flashing floating blue screens appeared around the entire space, the holographic image of the earth spinning around in orange-yellowish colors.

Mei taps against her ear, "Major Himeko, we've reached the bridge."

_"Well, this is weird. They're giving us the entire battleship for _free? _This seems kinda suspicious, the enemy might've hidden a few trojans in the codes. Be careful, Bronya."_

Bronya gave a brief nod before going back to continue scanning the entire ship. It wasn't long until her head slightly tipped up. "Major Himeko, the Bronya has found a strange message in the master controller unit of the battleship."

Looking at the red haired woman's raised eyebrow as the sign for her to continue, she reads the mail.

"..Dear Kiana. Greetings. We hereby return you the battleship Selene after fourteen years." The Snowy Sniper pauses for a moment before continuing. "You shall ascend the throne and rule this world. But before you can do that, you'll need to find the four keys:

The Lightning of Conquest, Fire of Affliction, Storm of Desire and finally, the Death of Tranquility." It was at this point the silver haired girl inwardly cringed, trying to stifle a wince as if she had been slapped- she felt a little dizzy thinking back to old, painful memories that resurfaced. "The password to the battleship is also your birthday."

...

_"Kiana, do you know anyone who would write something like this? Know anything about this?"_

"No, I don't have any idea. If I had a friend so rich that they would give me a battleship, don't you think I'd remember them?" Kiana replied.

Of course, maintaining a normal expression as always. It hurts to lie, but she had to do it. She obviously couldn't tell them that she was aware of what those four names are, the thought on how troublesome those very names were to her life made her lightheaded.

_"Wait, those two names- Lightning of Conquest and the Storm of Desire.. They sound familiar.. Nevermind, I'll look into it later."_ Himeko mumbled to herself before turning back to look at Kiana from the communications. _"Alright Kiana, tell Bronya your birthday."_

Kiana sighs before mentally preparing herself to get ready for what was about to happen next, it was better to get this part over quickly. "Yeah, yeah.. It's December 7th.."

The typing of keys could be heard before a beeping sound rings out and a robotic voice spoke.

_**Navigation privileges granted. Re-routing vessel: New destination, St. Freya Highschool.**_

_"They weren't kidding.."_ Commented Himeko as the voice registered throughout the area.

Kiana waited. Three seconds, eight seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds..

There was the sound of an error, a warning signal.

_"Bronya? What's going on-?"_

**"-Valkyrie System bio-chip anomaly detected. Force activate emergency system. Rebooting.. Switching to troubleshooting mode. Purge all surrounding hostiles."** Bronya's monotonous voice echoed as her appearance started to change as if mechanical pieces appeared out of nowhere: a theme of red and black taking form on her body.

Hostiles? Well, thanks for classifying us as that, Anti-Entropy.

Everybody was stunned at the sudden change of events, especially when red eyes met theirs.

Except the Kaslana.

She just looked on, and when Project Bunny appeared with its cannon raised, it was the signal for her to charge.

* * *

**A/N:**

**You see, I've been thinking too much recently. Are the chapters too fast paced? What if too many people don't like the way I'm going with this? What should I do? Is the story too confusing? What if my writing is too shit? **

**Yeah. I overthink too much it's not gonna cut it. ****But you know what? I said screw it, and I decided to write it how I want it to work.**

**(edit) _..sorry_**_** about that i just needed some place to let out my concerns and make myself feel better. i'm not stressing, it's just that i overthink too much about it and it affects me.**_

**you know, i was too lazy to search for gameplays so i just did the entire story again lol, i mean stamina isnt a concern for me since i use a lot on 81+ raids and stuff anyway.**

**Alright, guess I'll address some reviews. Questions? Opinions? Criticism, praises or comments? Let me know. Thanks.**

**Th4tOneGuy: I'm not gonna say much but if you read the story, you'll know where it's going. I'm actually more of a Kiana x Fu Hua person, but since Mei just gets thrown into the corner thanks to Mihoho (ffs dawei where are my fu hua swimsuits anyway), she's gonna be the other main character so I can see how I'm gonna give her more development too. ****It might be a slow one, but as long as it works I'm cool with it!**

**MarshmallowPlant: they go so well together, right? and i still wonder why mihoyo makes sirin so evil.**

**And to the others once again, I AM SURPRISED YOU ARE WILLING TO READ THIS _chaotic bundle of energy i call a mess_ SO THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR DOING SO!**

_ok thanks for reading and ill see u in the next chapter bye_


	15. Trouble

_**Alright. Calm down, breathe in and out. Try not to scream.**_

_**breathes deeply**_

the new anime cg had me go big sad but i totally didnt get excited when i saw kiana turn into you-know-what,, i expected void drifter in the cg like they did in the story but nahhh they did THAT and i couldnt stop screaming loudly

speaking of HoT.. i guess, it's time to go broke again, yep im sure gonna spend money on her. must complete the herrscher trio even if it means eating instant noodles everyday (not upset about that, it might be unhealthy but hey, extra spicy for the win-)

_edit 10/7: attempt on CN did not work, so hopefully SEA might be something better. (HoT returnee message was_ _cute)_

okay moving on, i dont think you readers like to hear me scream anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Trouble**

* * *

The recoil of the impact would have almost broke the entire battleship, if not for the fact that someone was taking the blows head-on..

But that didn't last for long.

Through the smokescreen was something of a sound that was similar to a cannon blast, and a silver haired girl went flying backwards, crashing head first into the other side of the bridge.

"Kiana!"

The girl who had her name called got up from the ground and rubbed her jaw, it was a miracle she wasn't unconscious from all the damage that she caused.

"I want an explanation on where the hell did she.. _Ouch.._ Even get that idea to blast me in the _face_ with a _cannon!_" Kiana shouted with her fist raised.

_**"As fiery as ever."**_ Thought the 3rd Herrscher as Mei sighed in relief from where she was before she quickly made her way to the silver haired girl.

Though, she wasn't able to because of the unpredictable person she was with as of that moment, as Bronya turned to her, wanting to deal with the next hostile entity that was present on board.

_**PANG!**_

It was suddenly Bronya's turn to fall and she immediately dropped onto her knees, all signs of the previous unknown battlesuit disappearing from her before she laid flat down on the ground.

"_Holysh_-" The raven haired girl slightly paused and blinked, before taking another turn in her direction and rushed over to Bronya. "Kiana, what did you-?!"

"Payback, duh." The silver haired girl huffed, but raised her hands in surrender as soon as she felt the brief anger that emitted from her. "Oh fine, she'll be alright."

"Bronya's unconscious! You just-"

Playfulness dropped for a moment and Kiana frowned.

"It was just a well-aimed rubber bullet, please calm down Mei-senpai, I wouldn't kill Bronya even if she was kinda a brat." A pause and she slowly approached the unconscious girl, kneeling down and gently taking the raven haired girl's hand to let her feel Bronya's pulse. "Look, you see? She'll be awake soon anyways. It wasn't _that_ bad.."

...

...

Mei sighs after realizing the girl really was fine. "Sorry, I just- I got angry at you without thinking.. Are you alright?"

"It doesn't hurt at all. It's fine anyways, we do that all the time don't we? But we can do all the sweet stuff later after we get back." She smiled reassuringly.

* * *

_**A few hours later..**_

"Ouch ouch ouch! That friggin' _hurts!_ Easy on the pressure will you?!"

"S-sorry!"

Kiana winces from her seat as a medic cleaned up her wounds.

The door slides open to reveal a red haired woman that walked into the heavily sterlized room of white, towards the direction of where she was.

"How are your injuries?" Himeko asks.

The silver haired girl was about to shrug when she realized she had forgotten that someone was trying to patch her up. She instead gave a rather awkward tilt of her head. "Getting pummeled up by a tiny Russian girl with heavy weapons totally doesn't hurt at all!" She deflates. "Yeah, no."

A chuckle could be heard from the Major and Kiana pouts for a brief moment. It was painful to do such an action and she winces once again. The woman still chuckled at her misery.

The medic did her best to hold the Kaslana down as she was shaking back and forth, loudly yelling in her chair. "I've experienced worse, but _this?_ She punched me in the _face _with like, straight on hard metallic stuff and it hurts like fu-!"

She immediately cut the girl off. "Hush, child. No cursing in the Infirmary."

Kiana sighs and slowly stands up as soon as she got the green to be able to leave. "Fine. How's Bronya anyway? I'm gonna make her apologize to me later, but I think I should do that first to her."

"Having a check-up in the other section, I'll let you know when she's out. Don't forget to go back to the dorms and study since you're done."

Kiana hummed in thanks as soon as the door opened and closed behind her. She was about to make her way to look for Bronya when suddenly her stomach grumbled.

...

She forgot that she hasn't ate, but first she has to..

* * *

"Alright! I'm _hoooome..._" The last syllable of the word slowly deflated as Kiana looked around the place. "Where did everyone else go?"

She could slightly make out the figure of Mei that sat at the sofa, a mug in hand that was now placed on the coffee table. "Oh, Himeko was in-charge of the mission earlier, so she went to check on you and Bronya. Theresa had some paperwork to do, and Fu Hua is training for the exams."

No wonder the place felt empty. There was this strange sense of deja vu she couldn't shake off upon realizing that thought.

"And you, Mei?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "Just thinking about things. But Kiana, shouldn't you go revise on your notes?"

"Heh, I don't need to study! I'm already a genius!"

"Uh huh. Then, _Kiana-chan_, why are you carrying a pile of books with you?"

The silver haired girl blinked, though it was hard to be seen due to her face blocked by the weight she had on her. "Oh. I came by Fu Hua earlier, she insisted that I at least give myself a memory-jog. _Boo._"

Mei nods. "You should at least try harder, you know?"

..Try harder? There wasn't really any point because she didn't go back to school anymore. It was hard to do that when the place was destroyed, and you're a wanted individual to the world after all.

Oh well, she might just at least pass the examinations to humor her raven haired sweetheart.

Speaking of Mei..

"Oh yeah, do you have some spare time later?"

"Mm, what's the concern?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to show you this one place?" The silver haired girl turned to her room, moving to put down the weight that was tiring her starving state.

"But Kiana, your studies-"

A grunting sound followed by the slamming of books on something hard. "But I'm hungrrrry~"

The raven haired girl held back a giggle. "Alright, I'll make you something to eat, just study for a bit alright?~"

* * *

Already, a few minutes in and she's carried away.

A few minutes in and she's already-

"I'm bored.." Kiana groans as she faceplants on her desk, scattering all the papers and moving the books aside.

_**Vrr vrr..**_

Her phone suddenly vibrates and a familiar sound of her ringtone blasts out from the device. She swoops it up and leans against her chair as she slowly spun around in it, seeing the call opening up.

"..Hello?" The silver haired girl stifled a yawn.

"Kiana! I need to ask you something real quick!" The sound of a familiar voice from the receiver called her, it sounded like she was tired and was trying to catch her breath.

Kiana blinked.

"I never think I'd hear the day that Aunt Teri needs something from me. Something up?"

The call revealed a haggard looking Theresa that was staring back at her.

"Yeah.." She pants, before continuing. "I.. Screwed up real bad.. And I really _really_ need a favor from you." The Principal of St. Freya leans back on her office chair, the screen shook as she did the movement.

Kiana raises a silver eyebrow after she waited for the other to calm down. "Shoot."

Theresa fiddles her fingers and fidgets around for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"Well... You see.. I accidentally made a deal with Himeko-"

Kiana stopped spinning in her chair and nearly dropped the phone onto the ground.

_Oh no._

The thought was unheard to the person in front of her.

"-and if you don't do well in the Valkyrie Examination that's coming up for your rank and above... Then she's gonna snitch on my manga collection and burn all of it and.."

There were a few other things the girl had listed, but Kiana had tuned all of it out with one thought screaming in her mind.

_..Oh shi-_

"Er.." Kiana piped up with slightly twitching eyebrows before going on after having her attention. "How well do you mean by, like, _well?_"

"Like.. _Ehehehe..._ 'Top' kind of _well?_"

...

"Theresa Apocalypse. You know that is like, _impossible._" The Kaslana's voice immediately went cold as her eyes clouded to a dead solid blue. "..Are you asking me to _die?_"

"Holy- No! Please Kiana, your Aunt begs of you to do it. I'll even get you something with our funding from Schicksal to make up for it! I just want my manga to be left alone!"

For the great Principal of St. Freya, who was a S-rank Valkyrie and a Veteran of many long battles to use the _rare_ funding as a bargaining chip- It must've shown how desperate she was to turn to a scarce resource.. All that seriousness now reduced to this because of her _manga collection._

Everyone already knows to not make deals and dares to a fucking _drunk_ woman who is _easily_ pissed off in her goddamn thirties and now she just-

Kiana Kaslana, for many reasons, sighed at the plead she was given by such a person. This was gonna be troublesome.

"Okaaay.. What's this _'something'_ you plan on getting?"

"Well.. I was thinking of getting a bigger room and bed for you and Mei-"

A coughing fit could be heard. "Y-yeah, like _that _will be worth it for killing my soul with examinations-"

"-And probably an amazing super-duper luxurious vacation for the both of you.."

...

...

...

".. Okay, I must have heard that wrong, can you say that again?"

"An amazing super-duper luxurious vacation?"

"Say that again."

"A _teri-fic_ vacation for the both of you?"

"You aren't joking right?"

"Nope! The World's Cutest always promises what she says!"

...

Kiana sighs once more.

"..Fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks! Teri will promise to get you those if you do well! Bye!"

The call immediately ends as soon as she said that.

Kiana stared at the dark screen of her phone, the reflection of her face looking back at her as if she were in a world of dark muddy water. It was only after a while that she placed her phone aside and her gaze slowly landed on the landscape of St. Freya outside of her window before she leaned against her chair, closing her eyes.

"A vacation with Mei huh.."

_..Should've asked for a ring too._

* * *

_Trudge trudge._

The two slowly walked on a secluded pavement, it's unused route empty to all. The silver haired girl glanced at the blue floating screen that was in front of her, looking at the marked out track that was given to her by Bronya in the middle of their previous mission.

Speaking of Bronya, Kiana hopes she's still doing fine after all that happened.

"Kiana," A voice called out behind her.

The footsteps stop. She turned around. "Mm?"

Mei slowly caught up, closing a bit of the little distance they were having and moved to her side, her violet eyes staring at the gauze that stuck onto the side of the other girl's face where it was near the jaw area, concern bled on her features.

She had kept doing that every few minutes, and the silver haired girl felt bad.

Kiana read the lines in-between and immediately held up two fingers in a 'V', "No worries, it'll heal pretty quickly~" She turned to the end of the path. "Anyways, here we are!"

The wind greeted them gently.

Beyond the small forest of trees they were once in now opened up to reveal a little clearing. The black sky was a little covered by a few dark navy clouds, but that did little to hide the many other stars that broke through the darkness with its light.

The silver haired girl instantly made her way to the edge of the clearing, where the end of the cliff they were on would lead down to the craggy and rocky rim below them where the vast ocean lapped its waves against the surface of the land.

The sea reflected the stars, and a patch of light in the sky with the colors of light blue to pink and purple that parted the dark shadows of clouds. The moon gazed upon the entire island on their far left above them.

She heard a soft inhale from the raven haired girl, before she sat down beside her by the grass. The air was salty but it didn't bother the two.

"This is.. Kiana, how did you find this place?"

"Who knows? I might be lucky with finding many other beautiful things." She couldn't hide a smile as her eyes reflected the scene before her before whispering, moving closer to interlock her hand with the other's, eyes still affixed on the place. _"Beautiful people too."_

"Really, who knows?" Mei softly spoke, Kiana wasn't sure whether she had heard the last part, or she was doing a great job in hiding her reaction.

Even if the sight they had was already grand enough, it shouldn't be possible for it to go even further right?

It shouldn't be.

"Kiana, look!"

Kiana did as she was told, her eyes gazed upon the sky before she raised her hand up to shield her eyes from the wind that suddenly picked up in a tad more strength, and as she did-

-Four lights slowly flew together as one across the dark sky. It was already amazing, and yet it had her thinking: Why _four?_

..She wouldn't question the details, but rather- should she make a wish to the shooting stars? It's not everyday where this happens.. And yet..

Kiana felt scared. Making a wish was something childish, and trying to cling onto that hope in fear of it not coming true was just..

* * *

_A silver haired girl sat on the edge of a ruined building, shadowed by the darkness, but greeted with the light of the moonlight that shined at her feet._

_It was cold. It wasn't windy up here, but it was cold. Her dark coat hugged tightly around her, a camp surrounded her. She had made sure that it was a secure location where no one would've thought of to look for her, but.._

_It was just her, and her alone. No sign of her old man, no Mei or Bronya. No one. Just her, a ghost and a God all in her._

_Once again, she was lonely._

_Empty cans and plastic boxes of what used to contain food littered around her. She thought back to the times where she would've had a great life. Warm food, a nice bed to sleep in and friends around her in a school she called home._

_It was truly a contrast to that small cabin in that forest. __And now when she thought about it, she really had moved to many places._

_How strange.. Finding a new place after that place where she first opened her eyes, and now calling a new place her 'home'. To only have it taken away from her once again, and now she had to go back to her old life of living to survive._

_When people, be it Schicksal, World Serpent or Anti-Entropy are near the vicinity or even any other innocent, she has to pack up and move. She couldn't risk being found._

_..Just like old times._

_Here she was. In an abandoned rooftop, just her, a campfire and a poor excuse of a tent, which was merely just meant for shelter purposes, and a hard 'bed'. There wasn't even anyone she could talk to._

_There wasn't any sign of rain, which was good. _

_Kiana wondered as gold and blue flickered across the place, the broken dark ruins of what used to be this section of Arc City, compared to the place further ahead, a bright bustling cluster. Was it better if she didn't live at all? To be lifted of this burden she held?_

_The pain was there, it wouldn't stop layering on top of her until it shackled her. __She's used to the sorrow, she's already tired of running away, b__ut she couldn't cry. She had to be strong. Kaslanas were strong, right? They had to be what was left of a cruelly broken hope when no one else was there._

_But she, the light,_ her_ light, wavered._

_Her mismatched eyes darted to the sky, her gaze meeting the moonlight, before it moved on to the stars of that hopeless night she was in._

_Kiana's hands tightened around the sleeves of her dirtied coat and she closed her eyes, lowering her head to the stars as s__he whispers under her breath__._

_"Honestly, I really want to move on, but I can't get out of this broken state. _

_I had smiled with them before, but please at least tell the people who were important to me, the people who had given me the joy and happiness that I shouldn't have deserved- _

_-that I had genuinely felt happy with them, even if I had to play it off with a fake mask of emotion many times: Thanks for giving me such a wonderful life."_

* * *

_Don't you look back, all the footsteps you took are left in the past, afar. Even if no one will ever praise or acknowledge your efforts, don't you forget or let go of the path that brought you to where you are._

That's what _she_ had told her before she left. All _her_ teachings, all _their_ teachings.

It was stupid, making a wish.. Yes, she knew. But maybe she could at least _try_..

It probably wouldn't hurt to do it.

It wouldn't hurt, right? So she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, and let her silent wish pass by in a thought unheard to all except for her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**my excuse for why this took a while was because this wasn't the actual chapter i planned to post. it was another one, i realized the placement of said chapter would be weird, so i put it aside and wrote a new chapter- this.**

**we already have more than 30 stories?! holy crap congrats to the community!**

**a big thank you to the 71 people who has favorited this story, and the 86 who are following as of this moment!**

**JiroAwesome:**_ Being the time traveling trope it is, it suffers from repetition. _**Understandable, I've seen many kinds of this- but hey! I also already got that handle, sorta. There's gonna be a couple things you wouldn't expect from Kiana.**

**Of course one being the fact that Sirin and her are already like buddies; not canon, boom THIS is now different- i'm just joking, there's way more stuff that isn't supposed to be canon at all in this story. **

**Also thanks for saying that my writing is good! I'm flattered.**

anyways, real stuff now.

i really didn't think i'd actually have people reading this when it was first a little crappy one-shot turned story that was asked by less than 10 people in reviews when this first started.. if you're one of the few and are still here, im thankful that you contributed in my decision to do this!

speaking of stories, don't be afraid to read the works of other people and don't be shy to support them too! trust me, there's a lot that is way better than mine,, i can sure name a lot of examples here.

**okay enough of this embarrassing talk**

**Still doing my best to improve, ****thanks for reading!**


	16. Faded Embers I

**Large rant incoming:**

**MY LAPTOP DIED FOR SO LONG. I LOST EVERYTHING ON MY LAPTOP. EVEN ALL OF THE DOCUMENTS I WROTE OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS. _ALL OF THEM. GONE. GONE!_**

**im salty. i was really tempted to give up since my brain at that point just, died. im back at the starting point. i dont even remember everything i wrote, all that creativity and ideas churned out from months all.. gone.**

**but eh, im gonna try and see if i can remember whatever the fuck i wrote last time and try to piece them together. wish me luck, even if my exams are gonna kill me at this point. really sorry for the long delay, i hope you can understand **

**(after realizing i got a review which was just telling me to get my ass up and post- this chapter was actually written before all the chaos that is my laptop happened, so here!)**

**once again, looking for editors who are willing to help in their free time. please endure the mess that is this story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd. Be it characters, or the main story.**

**This being my first time writing something out of my usual Genres, so let me know what you think.**

**Another Chance:**

**Faded Embers I**

* * *

_**Happiness is different for each person, how we perceive happiness depends on how we wanted it to be: in a way, you can only attach to happiness if you truly wish for it to be such.**_

* * *

**In another world, another possibility..**

_A dream._

_Dreams of falsehoods, fantasies and lies._

A nice dream.. Or was it reality? She stood there, in clothes she did not recognize: a black haori. Cherry blossom petals slowly floated down around her in the shrine she stood at.

There was suddenly clapping.

She turned around to the applause, and saw the girls, Himeko, Fu Hua, and her own parents standing there with smiles on their faces. Right beside her, a gentle grip registered in her mind and she looked to her side. A raven haired girl was in a white dress and she was brightly smiling at her in bliss. In front of her was Theresa and Bronya.

Their smiles were so bright, she wasn't sure why she felt a bit saddened and jealous about it. It was as if something told her this was never going to happen ever again.

Compared to the reality that was given to her, this felt.. _Fake._

"Kiana, Mei-neesama, here are your cups." Bronya approached the two and handed them a sake cup each. She felt the sake cup in her hands, clutching it and rubbing her fingers across the material.

_This wasn't a dream.. Right?_

"Kiana, Mei.. After you drink this, your love will be everlasting and you'll live a long and happy life together!" The other smaller silver haired girl spoke.

Maybe it wasn't.

The two girls took their cups and raised it to their mouths, before the Knight took Mei into her arms.

"Close your eyes, Mei." She smiled herself, accepting this. Their eyes met, and their lips reached closer.

Her dreams might've just came true.

And finally, the space between the two closed and they—

**"..Kiana?"**

Everything around her cracked into glass shards and faded away. All she felt at that moment was her falling into the darkness that surrounded her. Cold hard gravity was pulling her down, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her entire body suddenly felt weak but the voice cuts through her entire reality, like as if someone could've done so with a sword.

She wakes.

* * *

Kiana shot open her eyes and immediately sat up from the hard 'pillow'. She turned to look at where the voice came from; some trinkets, bits and pieces of metal falling over and making a loud clink all over her desk as she did.

Behind her where the door was, stood a silver haired girl in the other room. She was dressed in her normal clothes befitting of a nun, compared to her who was in a simple tank top and shorts.

She sighs and relaxed back on the chair she was seating on.

"Had a hard time sleeping these past few weeks?" Theresa Apocalypse walked over and sat down on the sofa not far from here.

Kiana stiffened up and sat there for a few seconds. It wasn't long before she got up and moved away from the smaller armory, her bare feet padded over to sit down at where the other was. She could clean up the place later. The silver haired girl sank into the sofa, and silence came for a moment, both seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Theresa decided to speak up.

"The mission must've been hard on you.. Still thinking about her?"

Kiana looked back at her black coat that sat neatly alongside her belt on the countertop near the wooden stairs that led down, along with several other 'fancy' things that Schicksal had her wear. Her standard.

_Play the role, they said. And what? Now I have to do their dirty work and become a murderer.._

Thoughts aside, she took another look around her. A nice place, she would've admitted. It was generously accommodated for even just one person such as her. White walls, a homely living room, large windows and curtains, a dinner table, even a couple of small rooms for her, including one where she turned it into her small armory to just work on weapons. It was where she spent the most of her time at.

Her room was just a bed, some bookshelves, a board of pictures and several other notes, and just another desk that was wooden instead- mostly clean, aside from the semi-empty boxes and bottles of other sorts of medicine. But that did little to mar the image of a little pot of violets that sat by the window ledge that was kissed by the sunlight.

Overall, it was too generous for _one_ person, but at least Theresa came by everyday and helped along with some things. Conversations, food, company.

Though.. It was too _quiet. _It felt _lonely._ This wasn't like _home._

_It obviously isn't like home. Everyone is gone._

..But ironically, this was Schicksal HQ she was now living in.

The silver haired girl tried to blink away her fatigue, focusing back on Theresa. Those silver features of her and her clothing cleared back to normal in her eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.. Who?"

She didn't know Theresa was about to speak that dreaded name.

"..Mei."

_Mei?.. Me—_

* * *

_A girl in front of her, like as if the image froze- she had turned her head around to look at her as she ran towards the sunset in front of her, its orange hue casting on her back._

_She was smiling, her cut raven hair swished about in that short ponytail of hers. Those violet colored eyes shined at her, even if the image turned into a crackling old orange like an old movie._

_Just.. Who was this person that wouldn't stop plaguing her thoughts?_

_Another frozen flash appeared before her, this time t__he raven haired girl was covered in cuts, her clothes slightly torn and marred with specks of grey and red- but.._

_She was still smiling. She wasn't sure why the girl was leaning against her own shoulder. It felt so gentle and nice, she wasn't sure why she was so happy about it._

_But the edges of the picture slowly burnt off and turned into darkness._

_Did it mean something? Was it because it had turned this way: a broken bond that now disappeared into nothing?_

_A faint glimpse of a memory, rather, now took place: __A thunderous sky that split the dark clouds around them, with light falling down alongside her with a person in the sky that she would never see and reach out to ever again._

_But even so, she willed herself to remember this person's name, even if her head was in immense pain and an unknown sorrow filled her entire being._

_..M—_

_Mei._

_The name of the person she once loved._

_..Her name was Mei._

* * *

Her eyes widened, those gold and blue colors slowly widening even if it was nothing like the dazzling blue or determined gold it used to be. It was now just.. Hollow and full of hurt.

The memories shifted back and forth in her mind as they played out before her eyes, she reached out and placed her hand where her heart was in instinct.

_"Mei.."_ She spoke out, but it was lower than a whisper. She looks away from Theresa before looking back at her room.

The raven haired girl.. Where did she go? Where was she? She must've been waiting for her the entire time while she here—

—No. Even if she was waiting for her, the way they had treated each other was something she truly regretted with all of her heart.

She.. She probably was _gone. _They never saw each other again.

She loved her. She loved her so much that it hurt. And to see her part from her for another made it worse. All the time during their separation, she had turned the other direction when she saw her. She didn't want to go near her, in fear that the person would be put in danger.

And now, it was too much. She had lost the chance to make up for it, because it slipped in-between her fingers and disappeared with not a single speck of a miracle to see _her_ again.

Once again, she had made it worse by staying _here_.

_There's no need to make yourself delusional when it's the truth._

Making out a nod from Theresa, she tried to slowly sit up before another spike of pain ran through her head, prior events of old playing in her head over and over, she placed a hand against her face.

Shaking. Explosions. Theresa. Valkyries. Screaming. Blood. Darkness.

"Kiana?!"

"No—" Kiana puts out a hand to stop her a moment after in realization, movement frozen still; which left a silent pause. "..I just remembered some dreams. That's all."

It was a lie. She knew what happened. They both knew what happened _that_ day.

It was the one reason why they were here.

...

"..It's about _that_ isn't it." A voice with guilt. She didn't care, she wasn't sure why. The only thing she felt at that moment was pure rage coursing through her veins at the mere thought of what she just did to herself, but instead she calmed down.

"Yeah.. But, I don't hold anything against you for it.." Kiana looked back at her, before closing her eyes.

"Not anymore, at least."

...

* * *

_The girl called Kiana Kaslana was nothing without her old memories. She had accepted her true identity, and yet, without them she was merely an empty shell of what she once was._

_She was known as K-423 in her entire life. A Kaslana? She may have the characteristics, but in the end it was still just a replicated personality. A Valkyrie of St. Freya? She may be those, but take it all away and then what? What truly remains when all of the things she knew is gone?_

_Something cracked, and it brought the world back into focus on the two._

_"__..I'm in this hell again. __Even after what happened? __Yeah, no. All of that for this? There's no point in you trying to break me out of here anyway if I came here to begin with.__" The Kaslana's voice was filled with so much venom that rang throughout her mind and it took her a brief second for her to believe she actually said it with the amount of energy she currently had._

_"_—_It was either them or you, please, Kiana. I'm really sorry."_

_..._

_..._

_The two silently were frozen still in the dark room, the only light source being the semi-destroyed lights with glass pieces all over the floor due to shattered __tempered glass__. It was only a few seconds later she registered another presence standing by the opened large metal doors, a shadow casting between the light that was outside._

_"I didn't think you'd find your way into this place, Theresa."_

_She wasn't sure when the other shot her head up with such speed she could've blinked, and when Judah suddenly appeared in front of the two, facing the_—

—_A man._

_It was him._

_The _fucking bastard_ who destroyed her entire life and turned it upside down. The man who ruined everyone's lives. The man who brainwashed many into thinking they were doing it for the good, doing the right thing. Even _he _had listened to _this thing _and shared their influences._

_It was him._

_Something in her surged forth in a full gush, her expression immediately replaced with rage. Fire bubbled up in her blood throughout her veins, her hand moved in instinct, but Theresa firmly grips on her arm. __The silver haired girl relents and merely sat there with a dead stare directed at the blonde man who just looked ahead with intrigue in his eyes._

_She had forgotten about her thoughts and as they recollected back, she slightly droops back down- as if she just remembered _something.

_"Gra_—_ How did you know I was here?" Theresa broke the tense silence between them._

_"Ah, it was rather simple, you see. A simple alert of a broken well-secured handcuff."_

_He turned to look at her._

_Those eyes.._

_She could clearly remember everything one by one, even if she didn't know what happened after, the feeling of being torn apart registering over and over in her limbs, even if she shouldn't feel pain to begin with, dark glimpses of those eyes staring at her with interest as he watched the 2nd Herrscher's core restoring every wound and—_

_..To even try and challenge this man who was obsessed with exceeding that of God_— _She came too far and there wasn't anything she could go back to. It was like going too near to the sun and burning because of it._

_"Your friends are already gone. You are surrounded by only enemies. They betrayed you, have they not? Your future has burned because of them. And yet you fight, you try to fight for them. Why? Why do you persist, when all you find is more death and suffering?"_

_She doesn't even want to know what happened to her in these few.. Months? Years? Because she would've been against all of it. The silver haired girl sighs._

_Darkness and evil would always be there no matter what, it was a balance. She couldn't do much, it was Humanity, and Fate. Life would be horrible as it was, and she wasn't able to do anything. Her life, the worst parts of mankind that were given merely a chance to take form to haunt her. Her many sins along with it._

_And that, was the problem. She wasn't an insane monster. The evil and hate that made up her as a whole that she suppressed were just given merely a chance. A chance given to a girl that shouldn't have existed if not for a damn man and his crazed ambition._

_Were Herrschers and the Honkai any different? Between two, someone who did the wrong and terrible things because they really wanted to_,_ or because of the anger and hate against Humanity and the World that resented and hated them for no reason at all? Could the same be said too?_

_You couldn't remove someone's hate, pain or evil because it was what made a person whole. It wasn't all a person may have, but to her.. What was she?_

_What was she to the world? What was she to her friends, her family? What truly was she to the bonds she created for a long time, for it to only crumble immediately in less than a few days? In one, single, moment?_

_Kiana just took a deep breath, and gave him her answer. "Why do I continue? Yeah. I ask myself that all the time._

_I mean, I already lost the will to live, I'm really tempted to just end my life right here. There's really no point, I kept telling myself. I know no one would cry for my death and acknowledge me since the people who did are now gone.. There's something I lost, but now that I found it, I can't let it go."_

_She paused and scowled. Something that didn't look right on her face. Something unnerving, that, she herself didn't even try to hide._

_"But still. I'll choose how I die. Not you, god damnit. Even if I don't have a future."_

_She may be just a blank void, empty. She lied about the most inconsequential of things. Now she's unable to go back with no limitations for her crimes, and so forgiveness was taken away from her for that thievery of her own._

_The thievery for her own, and theirs._

_However, even if she lost everything, she could at least choose her end, right?_

_Kiana tried to stand up, much to the surprise of Theresa and the glee of the Overseer of Schicksal._

_Trying to stand up no matter how weak she felt. The man didn't even need to torture her since she was willing to do it herself. No matter how much blood she lost or how many fatal injuries she sustained, as long as the Core was alive, she would too._

_"And how do you think you can do that with the situation you are in?"_

_Her stubbornness, the sheer inhumanity of its level that kept her awake even if she should've been out a long ago. It was a tough fight and she would keep on persisting, but it was a really fascinating thing to look at, a great study._

_It wasn't long before he found a weakness that let her gave up. __Something that swayed her.__ A dream he had found that was latched deep in the silver haired girl's heart, a desire held onto for a long time._

_"I'll.. With my two hands!"_

_-__**BANG!**_

_The moment Kiana subtly moved, two or three things collided at once at an inhuman speed one could say it was faster than light itself, only the impact left afterwards had the witnesses (Witness, actually. It's just Theresa there aside from those two.) realize something had happened._

_Kiana had her arm stretched out, her fingers pointed towards the other in front of Judah and the two, holding a dark barrel that hummed, a void portal closing in front of the God Key._

_**SHIING!**_

_"How selfish of you." The Void Archives chuckled, unsurprisingly unharmed. "Letting a few live to make the world suffer for the rest of their lives. We could've saved everything at once."_

_She tilted her head to look at him. "Save everything at once? __You should know what I'm getting at.. So stop trying to contradict yourself."_

_He suddenly laughed before it died down._

_"Ah, what a shame.. __Certainly, you are correct.__ I never once cared about humans needing to live for the world to be rid of Honkai. That was never coded in me, but enough talk. You were waiting for this moment, were you not?"_

_A few seconds after she spoke, Kiana lowered ARC Serratus and drops it in a void portal. She stands there._

_..No one had any idea what she was talking about. The silence said it all._

_Or, was it really the case?_

_The blonde man lowered the mimicry of the Judgement of Shamash. It was truly terrifying to see the two mentally communicate as if they were at the same wavelength. All it took was the processing of her words and a mental click for him to do so._

_The two people approached closer to each other, much to Theresa's confusion and shock when she saw the two _shake hands. _Something she swore in her life that she would never see happening, _happened.

_"I accept your terms and you will accept mine, simple. Schicksal welcomes you with open arms." He replied to the thought._

* * *

Kiana sighs as she opens her eyes, her blank gaze found itself drawn to the ceiling.

_Open arms? What bullshit. Though.._

"..I didn't think _that man_ would be able to fool _all_ of Schicksal. I can't blame the God Key for wanting out, honestly."

"But.."

Theresa's sentence was left unfinished, but the silver haired girl understood her thoughts, she slowly nods in understanding.

Why would she do it? Why did she accept it? Why, why was she fine with it?

"It was a deal, I just added on more things and I—"

—A sudden blast of a siren echoed through the place. _Valkyries returning from battle, nothing that important. It's probably just the Immortal Blades._

Speaking of them.. The Immortal Blades were a bunch of.. Elitists? _Freaks?_ It was good that she refused the _persistent_ offer to join apart of their ranks. She knew Durandal wouldn't quit or give up so easily, but it was a bit too.. s_howing_ of her to suddenly crash in the middle of nowhere to ask her to join.

Kiana was already ridiculed and feared as the Herrscher of the Void. No need to make it worse by being apart of the elite of Schicksal. She was already apart of one so feared she didn't want to barge in on them.

The silver haired girl was about to move to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her visitor when there was another blast of the siren, and there was no more.

_An attack on Schicksal HQ._

The two immediately shot up and nodded at each other, Kiana's battlesuit appeared on her, along with her signature guns while Theresa grabbed Judah. Surprisingly, one decided to jump out by the windows while the other went out by the door.

_**BAM!**_

Kiana lands on the path, Theresa bursts open the door.

"I worry for you when Schicksal finally lacks funding to repair more holes in the ground."

The silver haired girl chuckled before the two left the Valkyrie Residence area, running past the food cart- which Kiana was slightly saddened when she saw it being empty and closed, sitting in a corner. She averts her eyes.

"I still can't get over this." A pause. "The clothes, I mean."

"Schicksal likes to be flashy, even for special knights like you- but they won't even let me use my world's cutest outfit!"

It was nice of Theresa to try to lighten the mood, but it did little to change the way she thought- and it did little to change the weight of the golden pin shaped in wings that rested on her uniform and the lance she held by her side.

There was no need for the _other_ one. This would just do.

She slowed her pace a little, her footsteps heavy. Kiana noticed the look on the other's face.

"What's wrong?"

Theresa winced.

"I.. Otto called me, I got something else to do."

That was fine for her. "Alright, I'll rendezvous with you somewhere else later."

Kiana received only a nod and slowly saw as Theresa's figure eventually disappeared into the distance.

...

Guess she's on her own now.

But as she started walking again, she only noted on how quiet it was for the situation she were in.

...

...

She heard something whistle by.

Kiana's eyes widened as she saw an explosion.

Followed by another.

And another—

And all of Schicksal HQ immediately turned into flames in less than a few seconds. The floating island _burned._

..Though the shock wore off easily- if there were any shock to begin with.

She detested Schicksal. She detested the man. Would you blame her if she didn't even bat an eye to all the disaster that was happening here?

The fires stared at her, and gold eyes, her own eyes- stared back at it.

...

...

...

Kiana was not sure how long it had been when she stared at the destruction around her.

Dead bodies laid on the ground. The air filled with the smell of iron, and something she could not put a finger on. It was right beside her she noted it was—

..Something burnt?

The silver haired girl slowly turned to the direction of it, and her eyes slowly registered as her gaze fell onto her right shoulder..

To see it was, indeed, slightly charred. A hole burned a patch through her coat and singed her skin.

Though, it was nothing compared to how she was covered in crimson, she soon realized that fact. Her fingers moved on its own, rubbing the dried color off her hand like it was old paint.

She looked at the lance dirtied in red, she looked at herself marred in dirt and cold sweat. She looked around the place. It was destroyed, and it looked like it was destruction caused by someone that wasn't human.

_Six hundred and seventy stationed in Schicksal HQ during the Grace Period._

Clearly a human couldn't slice an entire row of tall towers into two, and destroy the entire place.

..But this was destruction caused by _her._

Her eyes scanned over the dead bodies, counting each and every one.

_Zero left._

_The Immortal Blades would've given me a better workout than these_, a dark thought notes in her head.

She tugged at her lance as it easily pulled out of someone who's name she would never know and slowly moved on forward to her destination.

She didn't care. It wouldn't bother her much since the dead had wore masks.

..Surely he's the one behind this.

* * *

_**Krrrk..**_

The door to the unusually flashy yet simple throne room opened.

Towering pillars. Banners of the well-known sigil fluttered and some of the embers latched onto the silk, leaving a few tiny holes that slowly grew in size as the ashen air flew through into the area.

Why would Schicksal HQ have a throne room, she wasn't sure. It was probably for egoistical purposes to rub in the fact they were the rulers of the world.

Sometimes, she wouldn't believe that _that_ person was behind the ruling of said world.

The silver haired girl's gaze soon was taken off from the surroundings and she looked at the giant steps in front of her down the large room. The glided road in the middle leading to a blonde haired man that sat on a tall throne. A silver tinted glass chandelier hung above him in all its glory.

Kiana narrowed her eyes.

The hands that were resting on the golden arms moved, he shifts from his former posture; leaning his entire weight to the side with an arm holding his head up with crossed legs.

He sits up and uncrosses them before clapping. The blonde man dons a smile as the echoing of the claps slowly died off.

One that obviously leaked of _Mockery_.

No wonder why there wasn't any voice communication sent their way, and why no one was here to investigate.

_He just wanted me to be here. Alone. _She suddenly realized.

Kiana just looked at him, thinking on how much she would murder this man, but it soon died as soon as she saw whoever suddenly moved out from the shadows and stood in front of him.

Her jaw instead now tightened and her hand twitched.

That wasn't possible of him. It must've been an illusion.

...

No, he couldn't have—

* * *

_The image of her talking to the girl not long ago flashed in her mind._

* * *

Her jaw tightened even more.

The familiar golden cross by her side. Chains held in her hands. The nun outfit. The silver hair tied in that hairstyle. The blue eyes.

"Theresa.." The silver haired girl could muster not more than a whisper, still trying to accept the reality before her.

So.. The order Theresa was given was to..

For a moment the lance in her grip nearly slipped and fell to the floor.

She gripped it harder when she came back to her senses.

..So much for peace. It was meaningless to being with. She couldn't even do anything to save her family or friends. One peaceful life stolen before she ever had a chance to enjoy herself.

That day decided to come, and hell came.

...

They said he saved humanity after all that happened.

Otto. A man, who did many cruel things for one single goal that would sound utterly stupid due to how far he had gone for just that one single thing.

A single man. He ruined their lives, did all sacrifices he could so no one would be in his way, did not bat a single eye or doubt any decisions he made- and he got praised for it. He got praised for being the 'hero' of Judgement Day, he got praised for being the Hero of something he had caused.

Something.. She, had also caused..

Kiana's hands clenched into fists.

She would've ignored it, said it was just how society worked as always. It was the same for every country she went to, a twisted result that benefitted them.

But when she heard that, she wasn't happy. It wasn't fair.

Himeko. Fu Hua. All those people who ran. All those people who lost their homes. All those people who fell. All those people who were manipulated.

She tightened her jaw so hard she felt that a tooth might've cracked under such pressure.

It wasn't fair.

It just _WASN'T FAIR._

The world truly hated her and everyone. It just lit its favor to a crazed man.

But even if she screamed to the world, it wouldn't care. If she herself desired justice, it would give her nothing. If she herself desired peace, it would give her nothing.

Nothing. It mattered not to God.

She had done such horrible deeds before, it wasn't as bad in terms of the consequences- but she had done _some_ and many _more_. She threw away her sense of morals and pride to just pursue that one goal. She killed people who were in her way, it wasn't a good experience and she wouldn't be able to sleep, their faces haunting her until her mind demands she forget.

..Guess she's still the same person as she used to be even in such scenarios.

Kiana sighs before hearing a voice that wasn't her own. A voice that was full of disbelief, yet cold and dispassionate. It was one, single, question.

"You would do this to yourself?"

She refused to believe _that voice_ was _her own_. That voice was from her. But maybe, it really showed how furious she was.

"I'm sorry.." Theresa herself didn't look as happy when she said that, still slowly making her way towards Kiana before stopping a few steps away.

Her only family member left was ordered to kill her. But _why?_ Why did she _listen?_

...

Two seconds. Five. Ten.

"My dear Theresa, what is the matter?" The way he spoke.. It was even worse when the voice was tinged with concern for the girl. Kiana only then realized Theresa was shaking.

"...I can't." The smaller girl whispered. "I can't do it.."

Theresa couldn't help but shake her head, her grip on her chains shaking. "I didn't think you would do this to us- you promised that you wouldn't hurt them.. So why?—"

_Why must I kill her?_ Was left unsaid, covered by the dilemma the person had.

"Theresa.."

A promise. That was the reason. That was _her_ reason. It was a promise to _Otto Apocalypse._

_..Does Theresa not know?_

The Archbishop of Schicksal sighed.

"What a shame, for this play to not turn out the way as I wished."

"A.. A play? W-what are you talking about?"

...

How many of her sins must come back to haunt her today?

"Theresa.." Kiana interrupted the moment, drawing strength to move a bit from her old position, towards the girl before she stood between the both of them. She raised her head to look at the Overseer that sat before her, she lowered her lance in half-thought.

Mismatched eyes looked at the smiling man; calm and controlled green eyes met tensed gold and blue.

She turned around.

"That isn't Otto Apocalypse."

"What?! What do you mean?" She sharply turned around, eyes darting between her and the man that sat on the throne, he ignored Theresa's questions. Those greens orbs she hated with all of her entire being now stared at her. They were filled with evident disappointment directed at the both of them. but mostly her.

The silver haired girl inhaled a little bit of the cold air, as if it would have gave her energy.

_So she didn't know._

It was comforting, and yet troubling. She exhales.

"The promise you made with the man, Otto Apocalypse.. has died with him and just doesn't exist any more." The Knight's eyes narrowed as soon as she saw a ghost of a smile appearing on that detestable man's lips by the corner of her eyes, but she continued on.

"..This is the 1st God Key you're talking to. Otto had gone insane, and _that_ influence took over him."

...

"No comment, what led you to such a conclusion?"

A pause, before her expression immediately darkened, she sharply turned around.

"I'm not that dumb, you bastard. Did you think you were doing a good job in hiding it?" Kiana growled.

He knew she was going to come here. No one should've known about that here except for _him_ and a few others. That look of disappointment on his face when she walked in front of Theresa. He _knew_. She _knew_. Theresa was going to refuse to kill her and he would've shot her in the back for it.

This.. _Scumbag_.

The rage that welled up inside of her slowly bubbled down and simmer, eventually losing itself to the empty void within her. There wasn't anything she could do to start with when she was facing this:

Insanity. Obsession. Contempt.

He chuckled. It pissed her off on how he's playing with her. He was merely curiously watching this farce unfold. "If you insist, then I shall drop it."

The Void Archives stood up from his throne with such grace, the silver haired girl felt disgusted by it. He spreads his arms outwards towards the both of them, announcing grandly his presence.

"Indeed! I have been the puppet master of this simple show, the one who pulled the strings. No less thanks to that crazy man who trapped me for more than five centuries, I am finally freed and I will continue on my mission. You, the False Chosen, shall entertain me as I take another step once more."

The lance in her grip, once slack, now straightened up with sharp readiness.

"Theresa. Go. I have a score to settle with this guy."

"But—"

How many sins must continue to pile up under her until she suffocates?

**"Theresa. Just. Go."** She spoke through gritted teeth.

...

...

She took silence as the answer. The retreating footsteps. She did not turn back once to look at the other and went eye to eye with him. She can't wait to shut him up.

* * *

"You." Kiana murmured, watching the Void Archives turning his gaze at her, the weapon tightened around her digits so hard she could've felt the handle at its breaking point, it was evident with the unnerving, chilling screech of the bloodied pointed tip as it scratched against the ground.

"I seriously should've murdered you when I had the chance. That speech was also _terrible._"

"Well, how honest and rude of you. You speak like you really mean to kill me, and yet I'm just here to do a job to purge the Honkai."

The silver haired girl chuckled, trying to not feel the slight numbness in her limbs while she shifts her weight back and forth, and also trying to hide the fact her knuckles were turning white. "I mean, you did give me less trouble on having to deal with the other S-Ranks but, well, you probably also share the same thoughts as me regarding killing."

She narrowed her eyes. "But since this all started with you_,_ it _will_ end with _you._"

"Oh? Will it now?" He smiled, and Kiana tried her best to not feel a chilling gleam in those serpentine eyes that could've looked like they were _glowing_.

"While it is quite a shame that it is hard for you to appreciate that you could've contributed to a greater cause, you don't have to worry."

He suddenly had his arms behind his back, and he slowly paced back and forth around the throne, his gaze still fixed on her.

"How about this? I understand that if you and your body stop existing, I wouldn't be able to use you as a _tool_ anymore. But, you see, I do not dislike you even if you did state your intentions to kill me. Why not work with me willingly instead?"

_—Is he seriously playing this game again?_

The previous one he had done had a risky catch to it, but she still accepted the terms. The fact this.. this _thing_ was willing to state his true motive unnerved her.

"It's a better suggestion: being great friends, being able to recreate the whole world itself until no one has to have any regrets or bitter memories to live from. Isn't that such a wonderful idea?" He spreads out his arms to the air.

But now?

When Otto Apocalypse perished because he was too obsessed with his goals, he became a fool.

But when 'he' came back from the dead, he became something worse, something so feared that the people who wished him gone were terrified of.

Kiana closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them.

"Yeah, well, that sounds kinda nice to save the world and all. But.."

Her smile dies. A cheery voice slowly dipped into one that more serious.

"When you think about it, all that grief I held up ever since I came to this world.. All the things that the people I called my family had to go through, to suffer.. All that torment I had, all the sins I had to do because of my humiliation.."

Her hand moved to raise her lance, she pointed it at the man.

"And now, having to tell my only family left that is close to me to run away because I don't want her to see who I am now: A person that had their wishes torn apart in front of their own eyes, their own deepest and most twisted thoughts to be forced out to be seen to the world itself—"

Golden eyes gleamed in the fiery realm of darkness, filled with held-back rage.

_"__I'll give you the same answer that I gave to others. __Just because of you and that man, there isn't a way in hell I'm gonna just accept your shitty offer after all the fucking pain I've been through.._

I'm going to tear you from limb to limb and leave you on the ground in a heaping pile of dust to slowly rot and _**die**_."

_**BOOM!**_

The Knight blasted off from the ground, charging to meet the opponent. The lance soared and kept slashing at the air. Each wave of slashes slammed into the man's Soulium form with earth-shattering force.

Two guns of destruction combined, revealing a golden sheen of the great flaming blade that promised to tear the world apart. It may have been a mimicry no less, but the power of its destruction was as phenomenal.

He raised the false incarnation of the God of Destruction to the heavens and it roared, calling down great flames that no mortal could touch to the realm.

The flames burned the Knight of its armor, charring skin and flesh. The result of the cataclysmic inferno levelled the deserted buildings and pillars around the two combatants, not batting an eye to the slightly burnt coat that she now wore.

It did not matter to the Knight.

Her wounds began to knit back together as if time had reversed the injuries- though the Archbishop had not even a single scratch on him, she closed the distance and both locked in place with their weapons clashed.

If there were any witnesses to this battle, they would come to say that this was nothing less than a battle between two that shouldn't be human, and no one should have ever seen its like.

But they wouldn't know the odds and the truth behind them.

There was a stalemate between the two. One slowly overpowered the other, and then the tide turned- before it went back to how it was. No one knew how long this happened for, but the impact left that surrounded them had spoke a lot.

The Void Archives suddenly loomed closer towards the Kaslana, his gaze affixed, as if he was looking through her, his eyes reflected her empty golden ones.

"Those eyes.. Why do you choose to not unleash your full power; your great potential, Herrscher of the Void? Do you underestimate me so much?"

Her eyes widened, how was he able to..

_No. Ignore him. Not here._ Kiana tried to refuse to reply, and merely pushed on the battle, but then..

"..A shame, then. I will force you myself if I have to."

The decider was someone taking the other off guard.

There wasn't anything for that person to do. They were driven into a corner. The other fired the _entire_ _might_ of the God of Destruction at them.

Defiance wouldn't last for long as defense.

The Knight's eyes widened, as the flames turned towards her, those blazing embers staring into her soul.

But she wasn't the target.

It was half of the entire throne room.

Kiana leapt away for safety, as best as her body in her horrible state could. She didn't make it far.

She wasn't sure when the God Key had turned to other tricks up his sleeve.

The flames exploded the walls and ceiling and into the ground, its tendrils singed her at every possible crack that formed, a fury of chains and spears suddenly erupted beneath and around her. If she was what she used to be, Kiana might've made it out intact and unharmed—

But this was her weakened state, and she was taken off-guard.

The chains caught her, snaking around her limbs and tightened. She tried to struggle free, but it was at that moment when spears rained down and slashed her at every angle possible, tearing into flesh and it wouldn't _stop_.

It was a surprise to the man that the girl before him did not scream.

Kiana herself didn't realize the broken pieces of what was once the foundations of the grand room was already looming over her, all she saw was the light of the flames.

_Flames.._

She swore she saw the glimpse of a red haired woman in a familiar battlesuit and another white haired woman in oriental clothing.

The silver haired girl didn't even notice the faint reflection of her against a blade that was drawn and raised as she shutted her own eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I actually had more for this, but it was getting too long and I decided to split it up into another chapter.**

**..Did I actually write all of this? All of this.. Length? Words? Motivation can be really weird sometimes.. Oh well. **_**Was that too much?**_

**(edit) once again, i'm really sorry for the unfortunate delay this story is getting.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
